oppa!
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook benar-benar pergi ke Tokyo, bagaimana kehidupannya disana?/bunga poppy? Kalian percaya akan cerita tentang bunga poppy?/many kissu kissu    /chapter08 'ending' update/review ne
1. promise!

**Tittle: Oppa! **

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Donghae, Heechul, Kangin, SiBum… sungmin (chap depan baru muncul)**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author. **

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit saat memandang kedatang <em>yeojya<em> mungil itu. _Yeojya_ mungil itu terlihat lucu dengan aksi marahnya. Ryeowook mem-pout bibir mungilnya, tangannya dilipat di dadanya dan kakinya menghentak-hentak beranda rumah Yesung.

"hei kau kenapa nona muda?" sapa Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tajam. Yesung langsung bungkam saat ditatap dengan tatapan mematikan _yeojya_ manis itu.

"aku mau memakan _oppa_!" ucapnya ketus membuat Yesung tertawa tertahan karena jawabannya.

"eoh? Sudah berani membentak _oppa_? Baiklah, cepatlah kemari dan ceritakan masalahmu" Yesung menepuk kursi disebelahnya agar Ryeowook duduk disebelahnya.

Melihat itu Ryeowook berjalan menuju Yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat duduk yang cukup tinggi itu, walau dengan sedikit usaha berjinjit agar pantatnya sampai.

"kau tidak tumbuh tinggi-tinggi ya?" ucap Yesung yang kemudian mendapat _death gleare_ mematikan Ryeowook.

"yakk _oppa_! Kau menyuruhku bercerita atau mau meledekku trus sih?" kembali _yeojya_ mungil itu melakukan aksi marahnya membuat Yesung mengelus pelan rambut ikal sebahunya yang sedikit berwarna merah karena di catnya.

"baiklah.. Ceritakan masalahmu, apa _oppa_ bisa membantu?" tawar Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu _oppa_ mau memukul Donghae? Tadi dia melempar ulat kedalam bekal makan siangku" ucap Ryeowook mengingat asal mula kekesalannya hari ini.

"eoh?" Yesung hanya memberi respons kecil atas ucapan Ryeowook. Bagaimana tidak! Itu tindakan kriminal kalau ia nekat melakukan itu.

"_oppa_ tidak mau kan? Cih! Dasar _namja_" Ryeowook kembali memulai aksi marahnya.

" ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau pulang saja. Biar aku laporkan _namja_ ikan itu pada Heechul _eonnie_" ucap Ryeowook yang berusaha turun dari tepat duduknya.

Melihat itu Yesung langsung menarik tangan mungil _yeojya_ manis itu. Ryeowook berhenti dan berbalik menatap Yesung.

"_oppa_ mau melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"siapa bilang?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook melepaskan peangan Yesung membuatnya terpaksa turun dari tempat duduknya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook yang sedikit berontak.

"tidak baik memukul orang Wookie-_ah_" ucap Yesung masih memeluk Ryeowook dan mengelus rambutnya.

"le-pas-kan a-ku" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berontak pada Yesung. Bukan karena kesal namun ia takut Yesung mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat ia takut Yesung mengetahui persaannya dan membuat Yesung menjauhinya. Itu akan lebih mengerikan lagi.

"masih mau menyuruh orang memukulnya?" tanya Yesung yang mempererat pelukannya membuat Ryeowook pasrah.

"_andwae_" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"_yakso_?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"_yakso_" lirih Ryeowook yang masih berusaha berontak.

"hng? _Oppa_ tidak dengar janjimu" goda Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ mungil itu menggelinjang hebat karena desahan suara baritone Yesung.

"_YAKSO_!" teriak Ryeowook kemudian.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ditatap begitu oleh _namja_ yang disukainya Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi semburat pink pada pipi chubby-nya.

"kalau begitu, besok Wookie makan siang sama _oppa_ ya?" tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"tapi kan kelas _oppa_ di atas?" Ryeowook menengadah untuk melihat kepala besar Yesung.

"ne.. Wookie makan sama _oppa_ saja"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sedikit berfikir akan tawaran Yesung. Setidaknya ia akan bersama Yesung selalu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran _yeojya_ mungil itu.

"kalau tidak mau, selamat menikmati masa kelas satumu bersama ulat dari Donghae" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"_ne arraseo_" teriak Ryeowook tepat dihadapan muka Yesung.

"baiklah anak manis, mau makan cake?" tawar Yesung menarik Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya.

"_aniyo_, _umma_ pasti mencariku _oppa_, kalau begitu aku duluan, besok _oppa_ jangan meninggalkan aku lagi ya?" teriak _yeojya_ mungil itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Yesung.

'dasar! _Oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu yang masih begitu polos itu. Masih harus meneruskan janji yang telah terikat oleh Kangin' batin Yesung menatap kepergian Ryeowook.

.

o0o

.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. ia memasang seyum sempurnanya dihadapan photo sang kakak yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Yahh Kangin adalah kakak Ryeowook, sosok yang selalu melindunginya dari apapun dan siapapun. Namun semua itu berakhir dua tahun lalu, karena sebuah kecelakaan ia harus berusaha tegar. Sebulan sebelum kepergian Kangin, Yesung dan keluarga pindah di sebelah rumah Ryeowook.

Baiklah! Kita lupakan masalah keluarga bahagia yang kehilangan seorang anggota keluarganya. Toh mereka berjanji akan bertemu di surga(?) nanti #plak (author merusak suasana).

Heechul melihat Ryeowook yang kini berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil di hadapanya yang sedang mencoba alat make up baru.

"kau kenapa Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Heechul yang memanggilnya.

"heh? _Eonnie_? Aku baru dari tempat Yesung _oppa_" jawabnya polos.

"kebiasaan ya kau pulang kerumahnya dulu baru ke rumah kita. Kenapa sekalian kau tidak tinggal di rumah kepala besar itu saja sih" ucap Heechul mengajak Ryeowook bercanda. Bukannya kesal Ryeowook malah ikut menggoda Heechul.

"kalau _umma_ mengizinkan aku sih mau-mau saja. Weee" Ryeowook memelet lidahnya membuat Heechul melemparnya dengan kuas make up-nya.

"gak kenaaa weeee" Ryeowook langsung berlari menaiki tangga sebelum Heechul melempar dengan benda yang lainnya.

.

o0o

.

"dasar _namja_,,, dia bilang mau pergi bersama. Tapi nyatanya malah meninggalkan aku sendiri. Akhh bagaimana makan siangku nanti?" gumam Ryeowook yang kini berjalan di koridor kelasnya.

Ryeowook berdiri sebentar di depan kelasnya sebelum ia melangkah masuk. Ia berfikir untuk tidak duduk di dekat Donghae lagi. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat _yeojya_ manis tengah duduk sambil membaca bukunya sendiri.

'aku harus coba, pasti bisa' batinnya berjalan mendekat ke arah _yeojya _manis itu.

"_mi-mianhae_… bolehkan aku duduk disini?" pinta Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ itu menutup bukunya dan menatap Ryeowook sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"kenapa tidak duduk disebelah _namja_ ikan itu? Bukankah kalian satu SMP?" tanya _yeojya_ itu saat Ryeowook telah duduk.

"aku masih sayang dengan bekal makan siangku. Hmm Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" kenal Ryeowook pada _yeojya_ itu.

"yahh aku tahu namamu, kemarin kau sudah memeperkenalkan dirimu" ucap _yeojya_ manis itu tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

"hng.. Tapi aku lupa namamu" ucap Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyesal.

"hahhh Kim Kibum _imnida_"

"boleh aku memanggilmu Bumm-_ie_?" potong Ryeowook dan _yeojya_ bernama Kibum itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Kenapa kau duduk disebelahnya?" teriak Donghae yang baru memasuki kelasnya

Ryeowook memandang kesal pada teman satu SMP-nya itu. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan begitupula Kibum yang melihat kedatangan Donghae.

"kalau kau duduk dengannya maka aku harus duduk dengan siapa?"

"denganku" potong seorang _namja_ yang baru masuk ke kelas. Ia mendengar apa yang di ributkan oleh Donghae sendiri tepatnya.

"cepatlah duduk, sebentar lagi Cho-ssi akan masuk" ucap _namja_ dengan lesung pipi di kedua sisinya itu.

.

o0o

.

"Bumm-ie? Kau makan dimana?" tanya Ryeowook mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya ketika Cho-ssi telah keluar kelar.

"_mian_, aku ada urusan dengan osis, jadi tidak makan siang" ucap Kibum tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang Donghae yang kini telah akrab dengan _namja_ disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon.

"apa? Mau makan denganku? Tapi kau berikan 75% bekal makanmu" ucap Donghae polos pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu hanya mem-pout bibirnya.

"_aniyo_! Aku lebih baik ke kelas tiga tempat Yesung _oppa_ saja" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak kemudian melangkah keluar kelasnya.

Mata caramelnya mengitari lantai tiga yang dihuni kelas tiga SM High School. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok _namja_ berkepala besar yang dicarinya. Bekal makan siangnya masih dipeluknya di tengah kerumunan orang. Merasa bosan karena setengah jam ia berkeliling mencari Yesung akhirnya Ryeowook memilih turun dan kembali ke kelasnya. Tepat setelah Donghae dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"bagaimana? Kau jadi makan dengan Yesung hyung?"Donghae berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya memandang Donghae tajam.

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu" Ryeowook melempar bekal makanannya ke muka Donghae. Semua yang melihat itu hanya diam menyaksikannya.

"yakk kim Ryeowook! Bisakah kau sedikit sopan padaku? Bagaimanapun, aku ini teman sekelasmu" teriak Donghae pada Ryeowook yang kini melenggang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Kibum yang baru kembali dari ruang osis menatap kejadian itu bingung. Ia bingung dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"wae Wookie? Hng Donghae-ssi, bisakah kau bereskan nasi-nasi itu? Sebentar lagi _sonsae_ akan masuk" ucap Kibum kembali menatap Ryeowook. Kini _yeojya_ manis itu duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"eoh? Kenapa aku?" lirih Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku bantu kau. Sebelum _sonsae_ masuk, ayo cepat bereskan" ucap Siwon yang tadi berdiri disebelah Donghae.

.

o0o

.

Yesung yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya menatap Ryeowook yang sudah duduk di beranda rumahnya. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini mem-pout bibirnya, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya. Kaki mungilnya mengayun-ngayun karena tidak mencapai lantai. Tubuh mungilnya masih dibalut blezer biru sekolahnya dengan tas ransel hijau yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok Yesung yang baru datang. Karena ditatap begitu tajam akhirnya membuat Yesung merasa risih dan berjalan medekat kearahnya.

"_annyeong_" sapa Yesung dengan polosnya. Benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan _yeojya_ manis itu.

"yakk _oppa_! Cepatlak kesini, aku mau memukulmu" teriak Ryeowook menunjuk Yesung dan menunjuk lantai dihadapannya dengan penuh nada perintah.

Mendengar itu Yesung hanya tertawa kecil, ia tahu alasan kenapa _yeojya_ manis ini marah dan ingin memukulnya. Itu karena dirinya sendiri yang seenak jidat meninggalkannya kesekolah dan juga saat istirahat ia sudah ngacir duluan bersama teman-teman kelasnya di kantin.

"_mianhae_ nona muda, tadi _oppa_ bersama chigu _oppa_. _Oppa_ tidak mau kau di ganggu mereka karena makan bersama _oppa_. Jadi sekarang apa maumu wahai nona muda?" ucap Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook, membuat jantung _yeojya_ manis itu berdetak begitu cepat karena Yesung berdiri dihadapannya, muka tampan Yesung tepat berada di hadapannya.

"hng.. Kalau begitu…"

"baiklah, cepatlah ganti baju dan kembali lagi kesini. _Oppa_ akan mentaraktirmu ice cream di ujung jalan sana" potong Yesung yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Ryeowook.

"_ne arraseo_" ucap _yeojya_ manis itu senang kemudian melompat dari duduknya sehingga kepala mungilnya tepat menabrak dada bidang Yesung.

"awww" ringis Ryeowook pelan mengelus kepalanya.

"sakit pergilah karena Wookie anak baik" ucap Yesung pelan sembari mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang menabrak dadanya.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Segera ia mengambil tas-nya kemudian berjalan atau tepatnya berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah _yeojya_ manis itu.

.

o0o

.

"_oppa_? Hari ini kau kemana eoh? Kau meninggalkan aku lagi" teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"heh? Owhh _mianhae _Wookie-ah. _Oppa_ sibuk, sekarang _oppa_ sudah di minta belajar untuk mengikuti ujian perguruan tinggi"

"tapi ini kan tahun ajaran baru _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam.

_Yeojya_ itu kesal karena hari ini ia kembali dijahili Donghae dan Yesung tidak menepati janjinya.

"jangan menangis, ok?" tanpa sadar Yesung menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala mungil Ryeowook membuat sang empunya mengamuk karena dikatai menangis. Tentu saja ia kesal karena ia kini sedang kesal bukannya menangis.

Ryeowook melompat dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Yesung, bukan kembali kerumahnya. Ryeowook membuka pintu rumah Yesung dan masuk begitu saja, seperti masuk ke rumahnya. _Yeojya_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah Yesung yang terkadang sepi dan tidak ada orang berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan tindakan Ryeowook yang menurutnya seperti pencuri itu.

"kau mau mencuri? Itu harta _oppa_ ada disana" tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah aquarium yang dihuni oleh tiga ekor kura-kura mungil.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu kemudian tertawa melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Yesung.

"tidakkah ada yang lebih berharga dari itu _oppa_?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"ani! Owhh iya Wookie-ah, mulai beberapa hari kedepan, sepertinya kau tidak perlu mencari _oppa_ karena _oppa_ akan sibuk belajar" ucap Yesung yang duduk di kursi meja makannya. Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya menatap Yesung bingung.

Benar kata Yesung, tiga minggu Ryeowook tidak melihat Yesung, bahkan hari liburpun ia tidak bisa melihat Yesung. Sekarang _yeojya_ mungil itu uring-uringan dikamarnya, ia mengutuk-ngutuk park _sonsae_ yang memberinya tugas kimia sebanyak ini. Selain itu ia juga mengutuk Yesung yang tak kunjung menemuinya. Namun Yesung tidak begitu mengabaikan Ryeowook karena ia juga sering memberi kabar lewat sms-nya.

"Wookie-ah, bisa keluar malam ini? _Oppa_ sendiri di rumah" pesan singkat Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangkat alis kananya.

Ia tersenyum kemudian memberesi semua bukunya dan membawa buku itu keluar kamarnya.

"_umma_, _appa_ Wookie ke rumah Yesung _oppa_ ya?"

"_mwo_? Baiklah jangan pulang larut, kalau kau pulang di atas jam sembilan maka siap-siaplah kau tidur diluar" ancam Heechul yang hanya ditertawakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bercanda di ruang keluarga.

"kupastikan kaca jendela _eonnie_ pecah saat itu juga" tawa Ryeowook kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari menuju rumah Yesung.

"_oppa_… Yesung _oppa_" teriak Ryeowook didepan rumah Yesung. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu rumah Yesung, namun itu bukan _namja_ berkepala besar itu, melainkan _namja_ tambun yang sekelas dengan Yesung.

"_hyung_? Ada seorang _yeojya_ di sini" teriak _namja_ tambun itu pada Yesung yang ada didalam rumahnya.

"suruh saja dia masuk, itu pasti Wookie" perintah Yesung kemudian _namja_ tambun itu mengajak Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung dan teman-temannya dengan setumpuk buku. _Namja_ tambun yang tadi membukakan pintu itu ikut bergabung dengan Yesung dan teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di depan pintu.

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya saat mengetahui Yesung tak kunjung menyadari keberadaannya. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu kini sibuk dengan seorang _yeojya_ hyper aktif yang selalu bertanya ini itu. Ryeowook memeluk buku yang tadi dibawanya kemudian melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, melewati beberapa orang untuk sampai di dekat Yesung.

"o-ppa… a-ku ingin bicara" bisik Ryeowook tepat ditelinga Yesung.

"heohh!" Yesung terlonjak kaget karena bisikan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba. Semua temannya menatapnya bingung kemudian tertawa menertawakan tingkah Yesung. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung begitu akhirnya mem-pout bibirnya dan memilih berdiri.

"ya sudah! Aku pulang" ucap Ryeowook yang ingin berjalan meninggalkan Yesung, namun tangan mungilnya keburu di tarik Yesung.

"tidak merindukan _oppa_?" goda Yesung yang tidak dipedulikan oleh teman-temannya yang kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka.

"aniyo" ucap Ryeowook menghentakkan pegangan Yesung kemudian berjalan keluar.

"akhh _mianhae _semuanya. Aku menyelesaikan urusanku sebentar" ucap Yesung pada _chingu_-nya kemudian berjalan menyusul Ryeowook keluar.

"marah pada _oppa_?" tanya Yesung polos. Yang mengundang tatapan tajam dari uri Ryeowookie yang bertampang innocent itu.

"ani, aku sibuk. Jadi aku harus segera pulang dan menyelesaikan tugasku" ucap Ryeowook dingin kemudian kembali berjalan mencoba meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Yesung.

"sesibuk itukah sampai tak punya waktu untuk _oppa_?" Yesung ikut berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"sesibuk itukah _oppa_ sampai mengacuhkan aku tiga minggu?" Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung berhenti karena ditatap begitu mengerikan oleh _yeojya_ manis ini.

"hahhhh mianhae untuk itu. Makanya _oppa_ mengajakmu kesini, kita belajar bersama dengan teman-teman _oppa_ ya?" Yesung memamerkan senyumnya membuat mata sipitnya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Melihat itu Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kekecewaan yang berusaha ditutupinya.

"cih! Aku tidak butuh. Aku mau pulang" decih Ryeowook kemudian kembali berjalan.

Sampainya di pintu gerbang rumahnya Ryeowook menoleh kesebelah yaitu rumah Yesung. Namun _yeojya_ manis itu tidak menemukan Yesung. Jujur saja ia berharap Yesung mengejarnya dan memeluknya seperti biasa walau itu terkadang membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak normal.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul bingung melihat Ryeowook berjalan menundukkan kepalanya menuju tangga.

"heii _eonnie_ bertanya" teriak Heechul yang mendapat deathgleare dari _appa_ dan _umma_-nya.

"chagiya.. Ini sudah malam" titah _umma_ Ryeowook memperingati Heechul yang berisik.

.

o0o

.

Ryeowook berjalan menekuk kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya trus saja bergumam tidak jelas. Semester satu SM High School telah dilewatinya dengan sedikit masalah karena Donghae yang terlalu sering menjahilinya.

Yesung? Dia tidak menghidari _namja_ berkepala besar itu. Tapi kesibukan keduanya memisahkan mereka. Tiap malam Ryeowook hanya berfikir mengenai Yesung.

Melupakannya?

Jangan berharap seorang Kim Ryeowook akan melupakan _namja_ itu. Karena cinta membutakannya.

"hosh! Kau harus semangat Wookie! Yesung _oppa_ pasti pulang hari ini" semangat Ryeowook sebelum memasuki pekarangan rumah Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu duduk ditempat biasanya. Lima belas menit ia duduk disana sampai seorang _yeojya_ datang menghampirinya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu berjalan menuju Ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

"_annyeong _ahj_umma_" sapa Ryeowook pada _umma_ Yesung.

"mencari Yesungie Wookie-ah?" tanya _yeojya_ cantik itu mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mnegiyakan. Ia kembali menatap _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian mengikutinya masuk kedalam.

"sudah lama menunggunya? Hmm kau mau makan apa chagi?" tawar _umma_ Yesung pada Ryeowook yang kini sudah duduk di ruang makan rumah Yesung.

"ahj_umma_… apa Yesung _oppa_ masih lama?" tanya Ryeowook mengacuhkan pertanyaan _umma_ Yesung.

"dia berpesan akan pulang malam hari ini, pulang sekolah Yesung langsung pergi les chagi" ucap _umma_ Yesung kemudian membawakan Ryeowook sepiring cake coklat.

Ryeowook turun dari duduknya kemudian berdiri mengahdap _umma_ Yesung.

"kalau begitu Wookie pulang, nanti _umma_ dan Heechul _eonnie_ mencari Wookie" ucapnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi _umma_ Yesung setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"tidak makan cake dulu?" tanya _umma_ Yesung bingung.

"anio _ahjumma_. Wookie harus segera pulang" ucap Ryeowook kembali berjalan keluar.

**Ryeowook pov**

Yesung _oppa_ ppabo! _Namja_ itu kenapa suka sekali pulang malam sih? Tidakkah dia mau menepati janji pada Kangin _oppa_?

Kini kutatap photo Kangin _oppa_ yang tergantung di ruang tamu kami.

"heii _oppa_! _Oppa_ lihat? Teman satu bulan _oppa_ itu ternyata tidak baik. Bahkan ia benar-benar bodoh sebodoh kura-kuranya itu" ucapku sedikit berteriak pada photo Kangin _oppa_.

"_oppa_ dengar? Aku kesal padanya, satu semester ini dia mengacuhkan aku" ucapku lagi.

"kau gila apa? Apa kau mau Kangin menghukummu karena berteriak di depan photonya?" aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Itu Heechul _eonnie_! _Yeojya_ cantik itu baru pulang dari kuliahnya.

Kutatap Heechul _eonnie_ kesal karena mengacaukan acara kesalku pada Kangin _oppa_. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Sedetik kemudian ia memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku dari bawah hingga atas.

"kau tidak tumbuh tinggi ya Wookie?"

Pluk

"yakk _eonnie_! Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku! Aku ini dongsaengmu apa bukan sih?" tanyaku setelah melempar Heechul _eonnie_ dengan buku yang tadi kupegang.

"sakit bodoh! Lagian aku tidak punya _dongsaeng_ gila yang bicara pada photo _oppa_-nya yang sudah tenang di atas sana"

"apa _eonnie_ yakin Kangin _oppa_ sudah tenang di atas sana?" ucapku lirih namun aku yakin heehcul _eonnie_ masih mendengarkan aku.

Kurasakan Heechul _eonnie_ membelai kepalaku pelan kemudian ia memelukku. Aku kembali terisak mengingat betapa dulu kami adalah keluarga yang begitu bahagia.

"kembalilah seperti dulu, menjadi uri RyeoWookie yang sering meminta pertolongan dan begitu ceria. Jangan berfikir _namja_ berkepala besar itu trus kalau kau mau _oppa_-mu itu tenang membiarkan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya ini selalu di bumi ini" ucapnya lembut kemudian tangan halus heehcul _eonnie_ menangkup pada kedua sisi pipi tirusku.

"aku sedikit berfikir, apa benar Kangin _oppa_ akan tenang? Teman satu bulan yang begitu dipercayanya itu mengingkari janji" ucapku pasti pada heehcul _eonnie_.

"mengertilah Wookie, Yesung itu sudah kelas tiga. Jadi dia begitu sibuk belajar dan ia juga akan terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus ujian masuknya di universitas nanti. Kau ingat dulu _eonnie_ seperti apa kan? _Eonnie_ yang satu rumah dengan kalian saja begitu sulit bertemu denganmu, apalagi ia yang sudah di luar rumah kita" jelas Heechul _eonnie_ padaku.

"_eonnie_ menipuku?" tanyaku menatap Heechul _eonnie_ tajam. Kulihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang begitu membuatnya sangat jelek. Cukup lama ia terdiam karena shock.

"hahahha _eonnie_ begitu jelek kalau seperti itu" tawaku pecah kemudian aku berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dua untuk menghindari teriakan dan makian dari Heechul _eonnie_.

_Oppa_? Apa benar yang dikatak heehcul _eonnie_?

Kembali aku sibuk dengan pikiranku mengenai Yesung _oppa_. Kutatap boneka winnie the pooh yang diberikan Kangin _oppa_ saat aku kecil

"Wookie? Kau ada di dalam?" aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu sampai aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"haishh begitu sakit" gumamku kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamarku untuk membukakan pintu kamarku.

"kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa mau meminta maaf? Harus mengajakku ke game center dulu baru kumaafkan" ucapku pelan kemudian membuka pintu kamarku.

"waeyo?" tanyaku dengan nada kesalku.

_Namja_ itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya memberiku sebuah buku lalu berbalik untuk turun dan meninggalkan aku yang masih cengo di depan pintu kamarku.

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

><p>Author sarap balik lagi dengan new yewook chapter. Mian kalau alurnya kecepatan karena author pakai kereta ekspress XDD #plak<p>

untuk yang udah review di after school my husband saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, harusnya memang saya buat satu chapie lagi, tapi saya udah kehabisan ide TT^TT #author pundung

Trus yang udah kasih respons untuk kyumin pertama saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, semoga ff ini juga mendapat respons yang baik.

kelanjutannya tergantung pada keinginan readers di fandom ini. Kalau kalian tidak menginginkan ff ini lanjut karena ceritanya terlalu buruk, maka saya akan melanjutkannya sendiri dengan tanpa mempublishnya di sini #author bisa menikmatinya sendiri #dirajam wookie oppa.

Satu pertanyaan saja, **siapa namja yang mengantarkan buku pada wookie oppa?**Pasti udah bisa nebak ya?

nah sekarang mari di review untuk kabar ff ini selanjutnya! Lanjut atau berhenti di sini? Dan author ingin bertanya untuk tittle ff ini, cocokan promise atau oppa? #kalau gak mau jawab juga gak apa #author pundung


	2. forever, we friend!

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Donghae, Heechul, Kangin, SiBum… sungmin (chap depan baru muncul)**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author. Dan judul baru akan terasa dengan cerita di chapter depan!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>≠Ý≠<p>

"cepatlah turun, semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah" ucap _namja_ itu padaku. Aku mem-pout bibirku namun _namja_ ikan itu tetap tidak peduli.

Apa dia melupakan kalau tadi pagi ia melemparku dengan bola basket? Apa dia tidak mau meminta maaf padaku? Itu menyebalkan!

Bukan sakit di pundakku, tapi aku malu ditertawakan karena jatuh dilempar oleh ikan teri itu.

Dia bilang apa? Semuanya? Berarti di bawah ada teman-temanku? Segera saja aku berlari menyusul Donghae setelah melempar buku yang kemarin dipinjamnya dan menatap beberapa teman kelasku sudah duduk dengan manisnya di ruang tamu keluarga kami dengan kue kering yang disuguhkan Heechul _eonnie_, sebab _umma_ dan _appa _ belum kembali.

"kau belum ganti baju juga?" kesal Donghae melihatku masih menggunakan seragam sekolahku.

Aku menatap Donghae tajam seolah mengajaknya bertarung. Oh ayolah ini rumahku, tapi Donghae itu kan sudah dekat dengan Heechul _eonnie_ karena dia sering main kerumahku sejak dia menjadi teman sekelasku di SMP.

"heiii… cepatlah. Kami kesini bukan untuk melihat tampang _ppabo_mu. Nanti kita kehabisan jam kunjungan Park _sonsae_" teriaknya lagi padaku.

Akhh kalau bukan karena _sonsae_ tua itu masuk rumah sakit, aku rasa aku tidak akan mau dibentak oleh _namja_ ikan ini. Segera saja aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku, aku hanya menggunakan kaos putih dengan rompi biru lalu jeans hitamku. Segera aku kembali kebawah untuk menemui Kibum, Siwon, Taemin, Minho dan juga Donghae.

"pergi pakai apa?" tanyaku pada mereka. Tepatnya Donghae karena dia adalah ketua kelas, yah kami yang disini adalah utusan kelas saja.

"naik tubuhmu" ucapnya ketus padaku. Seolah aku ini bodoh untuk memikirkan kendaraan.

"heii aku bertanya serius. Dasar _namja_ ikan teri bau gosong, kupastikan kau jatuh nantinya" umpatku kesal pada sosok Donghae yang kini menahan tawanya.

"kita naik bus saja" ucap Kibum bijak seperti biasanya.

"owhh kalau kalian akan pergi lebih baik kalian bawakan _sonsae_ kalian ini" kulihat Heechul _eonnie_ memberikan bingkisan pada Donghae.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku kenal bingkisan itu. Aku mencoba mengingat bingkisan apa itu, kenapa rasanya familiar untukku.

Huwaaaa _eonnie_ mau mempermainkan aku ternyata. Segera saja kurebut kembali bingkisan itu dari tangan Donghae, namun aku ini pendek. Jadi aku tidak mendapatkan bingkisan dari _namja_ ikan yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"heh? Kau kenapa sih? Kalau kau mau membawanya katakan baik-baik. Seperti anak kucing yang melihat ikan saja" ucapnya mencoba berjalan meninggalkan aku.

"karena kau seperti ikan, makanya Wookie jadi mau memakanmu Hae" goda Heechul _eonnie_ padanya.

Aku menatap Heechul _eonnie_ tajam, aku tahu apa yang didalam bingkisan itu. Baru saja kemarin aku membawanya dari rumah Yesung _oppa_ saat menunggu Yesung _oppa_ yang tak kunjung kembali, itu cake buatan Kim _ahjumma_, aku belum memakannya.

"dasar nenek cerewet! Ikan amis! Itu punyaku _ppabo_" teriakku pada Heechul _eonnie_ dan juga Donghae. Mereka semua menatapku bingung.

"cepat kembalikan!" perintahku pada Donghae. Dengan terpaksa ia memberikannya padaku setelah meminta persetujuan Heechul _eonnie_.

"yah di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang gratis bocah. Sebaiknya kalian beli sendiri di jalan nanti" ucap Heechul _eonnie_ kemudian berjalan melenggang menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kami yang ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Sudah kuduga! _Eonnie_-ku itu memang tidak pelit. Tapi sekarang dia berstatus tidak punya uang. Hahaha

≠Ý≠

Lima menit kami menunggu di halte bus sampai bus yang kami tunggu datang. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan duduk di bangku 3 dan 4, lalu Taemin sudah duduk bersama Minho di belakang mereka. Akhirnya aku terpaksa duduk dengan Donghae. Di belakang Taemin dan Minho.

Akhh kenapa rasanya udara di bus ini menjadi panas. Aku melirik kearah Donghae yang memegang bingkisan buah jeruk yang tadi kami beli dengan uang kas sebelum sampai di halte. Ia melirik keluar bus sebentar kemudian berbalik menatapku.

"apa?" sungutku kesal karena ditatap begitu intes oleh _namja_ ikan ini.

"eoh? Bukankah harusnya aku bilang begitu? Akhh sudahlah" kesalnya melihatku yang harusnya ditanya malah membentaknya kesal.

Aku mengeluarkan i-pod dari saku celanaku dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Bukan lagu dari boyband terkenal. Tapi lagu dari Yesung _oppa_, aku merekam suaranya dan ini menjadi lagu favourit-ku.

Tidak lama kemudian bus berjalan meninggalkan halte bus. Kurasakan seperti ada yang menatapku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Donghae.

Walau dengan cepat _namja_ ikan itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela tapi aku merasakan kalau yang menatapku tadi adalah Donghae.

"wae? Ada yang salah? Atau kau juga mau dengar lagu Yesung _oppa_?" tawarku pada Donghae.

"kau masih mendengarkan lagu itu? Sudah satu tahun apa kau tidak bosan?" ia mengacuhkan headset yang kutawarkan dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"ne.. Aku mencintainya dan kau tahu itu" ucapku tanpa dosa pada _namja_ ikan ini.

Yahh! Sejak dulu aku sering bercerita pada Donghae, walau sering menjahiliku dan kejam padaku. Donghae tetaplah teman baikku, ia satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku pada Yesung _oppa_. Hanya dia yang akan mendengarkan setiap ceritaku setelah Kangin _oppa_ meninggal.

"Hae-ah.. Kau tahu? Kalau sudah kelas tiga kita akan menjadi sangat sibuk?" tanyaku melepaskan headseatku dan menatap Donghae. _Namja_ ikan ini berbalik menatapku sekilas kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"tidak juga" balasnya singkat.

"tapi Yesung _oppa_ begitu sibuk, hampir setengah semester ini aku tidak melihatnya. Heechul _eonnie_ juga bilang begitu" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"ya sudah kalau memang sibuk maka akan benar-benar sibuk" ucapnya masih melihat ke arah jendela.

"kau lihat apa sih? Ada _yeojya_ cantik ya di luar sana?" aku mencoba sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat keluar jendela.

"tidak ada, hanya bosan saja"

"melihatku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"yahh! Aku bosan melihatmu setiap hari" dan mulailah pertengakaran kami selama di bus dengan kata-kata makian yang tak jarang mengundang tatapan penumpang lain.

"yakk baiklah! Bisakah kalian diam sejenak?" bentak Minho padaku dan Donghae yang baru turun dari bus.

"memalukan saja" tambahnya lagi.

Heh? Apa dia bilang? Memalukan sekali? Tidak salah? Aduhh kenapa temanku yang seimut kepala jamur itu bisa betah duduk disebelah Minho setengah tahun ini ya? Ckckckc

Aku mem-pout bibirku dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada mendengar ucapan Minho yang begitu pedas. Anak ini jarang bicara, tapi sekali biacara minta ampun banget dia merusak suasana hati saja.

"tidak usah menggerutu, sekarang kau bawa ini. Aku lelah memegangnya" Donghae menyerahkan bingkisan buah jeruk itu padaku. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di trotoar jalan karena Siwon dan Kibum sudah berjalan menyusul Taemin dan Minho.

"heii! Kau mau tetap disana?" teriaknya lagi. Buru-buru aku berlari mensejajarkan jalanku dengan Donghae.

"jangan cepat-cepat, rumah sakitnya tidak jauh lagi kan?" ucapku yang sedikit susah berjalan karena mmebawa bingkisan berat ini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Keenam _namja_ dan _yeojya_ itu kini memasuki kawasan rumah sakit Seoul. Terlihat Kibum membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"ruang 6-8" ucap Kibum kemudian berjalan di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

**Skiep time**

≠Ý≠

Ryeowook menggerutu kesal karena tadi dia harus menemani Park _sonsae_ yang di tinggalkan keluarganya pulang sebentar, sedangkan teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan. Dengan alasan rumah jauh. Ia menatap Donghae yang sejak sore tadi masih setia menemaninya.

"hari ini kau aneh Hae-ah. Waeyo? Ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook yang berjalan disebelah Donghae.

_Namja_ ikan itu hanya melihat Ryeowook sebentar kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi, mereka duduk di halte bus menunggu bus berikutnya.

Donghae hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook, sekarang _namja_ ikan itu tengah dilanda perasaan bingung. Satu rahasia yang ditutupinya selama ini dari teman SMP-nya itu.

"Hae-ah? Kau kenapa sih? Kalau diam begini aku lebih suka kau yang bertengkar denganku" ucap Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus.

Donghae tetap saja tidak menjawab perkataan Ryeowook ia terlihat berfikir dan itu membuatnya mengacuhkan _yeojya_ manis itu.

Alis Ryeowook bertautan ketika melihat Donghae yang hanya diam, ia mengguncang tubuh Donghae membuat _namja_ ikan itu menatapnya bingung.

"apa?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"ani! Hanya saja kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Cerita padaku _ne_?" ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka, suara angin yang membuat mereka merapatkan tubuh masing-masing. Menghindari angin dingin yang bisa menusuk tulang sumsum mereka. Udara malam yang begitu mereka benci.

"kau tidak apa pulang malam begini?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku sudah menghubungi _eonnie_ tadi" balasnya tersenyum pada Donghae.

"_gomawo_ kau mau menemaniku tadi, kalau tidak aku bingung harus pulang dengan siapa. Setidaknya sampai di halte aku punya teman" ucap Ryeowook pelan pada Donghae.

_Namja_ itu tersneyum menatap Ryeowook.

"ne… karena aku temanmu" ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga, segera saja mereka menaiki bus itu dan duduk di bangku depan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah duduk di bangku belakang bus, namun tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. _Namja_ itu masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Donghae sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lima belas menit mereka ada di dalam bus, akhirnya bus berhenti di halte, kedua orang itu turun beserta dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya, termasuk _namja_ yang tadi membaca buku itu.

_Namja_ itu berjalan mendahului Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"_gomawo_ Hae-ah… cukup sampai sini, nanti _umma_ dan _appa _-mu mencarimu. Sekali lagi _gomawo_" ucap Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pada Donghae.

Donghae tidak menjawab Ryeowook, ia hanya memandang _yeojya_ manis itu masih setia dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"hmm… ada yang mau aku katakan padamu" ucap Donghae pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu menautkan alisnya dan menengadah melihat Donghae yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"hng?" sahut Ryeowook menandakan ia siap mendengarkan Donghae.

"kau… kau masih mencinta Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar itu Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan, memastikan kalau Donghae bukan ingin bertanya itu saja.

"hmmm…" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

"_waeyo_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundak depan(?) Donghae. Membuat _namja_ itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya pelan sehingga menerpa poni Ryeowook yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. _Yeojya_ itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu menanti pertanyaan Donghae berikutnya.

"tidak bisakah kau melupakannya dan mencari _namja_ lain?" tanya Donghae pelan namun sangat jelas di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. _Yeojya_ itu menatap kearah jalanan yang sedikit sepi.

"aku ingin melupakannya tapi aku…" Ryeowook berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba? Aku.. Aku menyayangimu Wookie-ah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu begini karena Yesung _hyung_".

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"aku juga menyayangimu, bukankah kita teman?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Donghae menggeleng frustasi karena jawaban Ryeowook. Ia tidak habis pikir pada Ryeowook, _yeojya_ ini terlalu bodoh atau apa…

"lebih dari kata teman, aku mencintaimu Wookie-ah… aku mau kau melupakan _namja_ kepala besar itu. Biarkan aku menggantikan Kangin _hyung_ untuk menjagamu" ucap Donghae kemudian menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

Merasaka pelukan Donghae yang begitu erat Ryeowook mencoba berontak, namun tenaganya terlalu kecil dibanding Donghae.

"aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang _yeojya_, bukan teman. _Sarangaheyo_ Kim Ryeowook" bisik Donghae kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae menangkupkan kedua tanganya di pipi tirus Ryeowook.

_Yeojya_ itu membulatkan matanya sempurna membuatnya begitu imut.

"aku tidak bisa" ucap Ryeowook pelan menepis tangan Donghae.

"kalau begitu kau lupakan dia, aku akan membantumu melupakan _namja_ itu. Aku mhon Wookie-ah, lupakan _namja_ itu" ucap Donghae pada Ryeowook.

_Yeojya_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat betapa baik Donghae yang memang sejak dulu selalu ada di dekatnya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya lebih memilih Yesung. Yah! _Namja_ kepala besar itu sudah mengisi seluruh hatinya.

"kalau begitu…" Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatnya kehilangan. _Yeojya_ itu menatap lekat pada mata kelam milik Donghae.

"lupakan aku" ucap Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

Donghae membulatkan matanya sempuran saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti maksud Ryeowook. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan ryeowoook.

"aku tidak bisa" ucap Donghae memegang erat kedua sisi pundak Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikti memundurkan tubuhnya.

"begitu juga aku. Kita dalam posisi yang sama. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja Hae-ah. Aku mohon kau mengerti aku, kau temanku yang paling ku sayangi" ucap Ryeowook mencoba menahan air mata takutnya.

Grepp…

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae memeluk Ryeowook mencoba mengesap aroma tubuh _yeojya_ yang dicintainya itu. Mencoba membuat _yeojya_ itu membalas pelukannya. Namun _yeojya_ manis itu menolak, ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Donghae. Ia terlihat takut pada sosok temannya yang begitu aneh hari ini.

"lepaskan aku Hae-ah" ucap Ryeowook lirih yang kini sudah menumpahkan butiran beningnya karena takut.

"aku mohon lupakan _namja_ itu Wookie-ah, aku muak mendengar ceritamu tentangnya, aku membenci _namja_ yang selalu mengacuhkanmu itu" ucap Donghae tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu semakin takut.

"aku ti-dak bi-sa" ucap Ryeowook tertahan.

Donghae kini menatap Ryeowook dalam, membuat _yeojya_ itu menutup matanya rapat. Melihat kesempatan itu Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasakan terpaan nafas Donghae menarpa wajahnya, ia semakin menutup matanya rapat. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae tapi itu percuma.

Kini tubuh _yeojya _manis itu bergetar hebat, ia berusaha berontak dari pelukan Donghae. Wajah _namja_ itu semakin dekat pada wajahnya, membuatnya semakin takut.

.

.

.

Bruagh

_Namja_ tampa itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena lelah dan juga karena menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak, _yeojya_ yang harus dilindunginya ketakutan seperti ini.

Ia memukul _namja_ ikan itu hingga _namja_ ikan itu terpental membentur tanah. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mendekat kearah _yeojya_ yang tadi jatuh dan tubuhnya masih gemetaran karena takut.

"op-_oppa_? Yesungie _oppa_?" gumam Ryeowook melihat _namja_ tampan itu adalah Yesung.

Donghae menatap Yesung kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Yesung yang kini memeluk Ryeowook.

"kau? Benar-benar kurang ajar. Kau tahu? Kau membuatnya ketakutan" teriak Yesung pada Donghae. Ia meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan jaketnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan bersiap ingin memukul Donghae.

Buaghhh

Satu pukulan melayang kembali ke muka tampan Donghae, _namja_ itu tidak berniat membalas pukulan Yesung. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini akan berakibat seperti ini.

"akhh aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa padamu Donghae-ssi" teriak Yesung frustasi. Ia bersiap ingin memukul Donghae kembali. Namun sebuah tangan mugil berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"_andwae_ _oppa_, jangan sakiti Hae" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Ia tidak ingin temannya itu di pukul Yesung lagi, bukan karena ia sudah mencintai Donghae tapi bagaimanapun Donghae tetaplah teman terbaiknya.

"Hae-ah? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba membersihkan darah di sudut bibir Donghae dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Donghae hanya menggeleng karena ia tidak sanggup untuk biacara lagi.

**Nyutt**

Hati Yesung sakit melihat itu, ia memegangi bagian dadanya melihat Ryeowook yang begitu baik pada Donghae.

"Wookie-ah… _oppa_ akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang" ucap Yesung keudian menarik Ryeowook meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"di halam 345 Wookie-ah" ucap Donghae pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

'345?' batin Ryeowook yang kini mengikuti langkah Yesung yang menyeretnya kembali kerumah.

≠Ý≠

"_oppa_.. _Appo_" ucap Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yesung yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam, ditatap begitu oleh _namja_ yang dicintainya. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir mungilnya masih sedikit meringis karena sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"hahhhhhhhhh" Yesung menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang begitu baik. 'pantas saja Kangin sangat menyayangi _yeojya_ ini' batin Yesung mengingat setiap cerita Kangin padanya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum saat mengingat betapa Kangin pernah membolos les karena tidak ingin membiarkan Ryeowook sendiri di rumah.

"_oppa_?" Ryeowook manautkan alisnya melihat Yesung yang tersenyum sendiri.

"_gwencahanayo_?" tanya Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya di hadapan muka Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu sadar kembali pada posisinya.

"_ne.. Gwenchana_ Wookie-ah"

"_gomawo_ _oppa_" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung.

"ne.. Hmm apa _oppa_ boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yesung

"ne,,, mau masuk? Sudah lama _oppa_ tidak main bersama Wookie" ucap Ryeowook kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

≠Ý≠

Ryeowook dan Yesung menautkan alis saat membaca pesan yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ponsel putih Ryeowook.

_From :: chullie eonie_cinderella kejam_

_'mianhae, umma dan appa ke rumah haelboji. Dan eonnie sekarang terjebak macet. Kau tunggu di luar rumah ya? Ekhh tapi kebiasaanmu kan ke rumah _Yesung_. Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di rumah mereka. Eonnie menyayangimu'_

ucap Ryeowook membacakan pesan yang tidak singkat itu.

"_oppa_ temani Wookie di sini?" Yesung duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dan menepuk kursi sebelahnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu ikut berjalan dan duduk disebelah Yesung.

"hmm mau cerita pada _oppa_? Kau kenapa dengan Donghae tadi?" tanya Yesung yang sedikit penasaran.

"_anio,,,_ sedikit masalah saja" ucap Ryeowook berbohong.

"kau begitu ketakutan" ucap Yesung memastikan.

"hmmm _gwenchanayo_ _oppa_. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa _oppa_ ada di sana tadi?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan senyumnya.

"_oppa_ baru pulang dari tempat les, dan _oppa_ melihatmu turun dari halte. Karena kau bersama Donghae jadi _oppa_ melewatimu saja. Tapi saat di persimpangan _oppa_ berbalik dan melihat Donghae memelukmu kasar" jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa _oppa_ begitu sibuk sampai melupakan aku?" tanya Ryeowook memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak melihat Yesung.

Yesung melihat itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena kesibukannya ia melupakan Ryeowook. Karena kesibukannya ia menelantarkan _yeojya_ manis itu. Yesung megeratkan jaket-nya di tubuh Ryeowook, menghindari angin malam yang dingin agar tidak membuat Ryeowook sakit. _Namja_ tampan itu mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"mianhae, _oppa_ benar-benar sibuk. _Oppa_ akan mengikuti ujian masuk Seoul university minggu depan" jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"setelah itu _oppa_ tidak akan sibuk?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"ne.. Karena Seoul university melakukan ujian masuk lebih awal dari yang lainnya, jadi _oppa_ harus belajar selama semester satu tadi. Setelah itu _oppa_ hanya perlu menunggu ujian sekolah saja" jelas Yesung kemudian.

'Kangin-ah… aku akan berusaha menepati janji padamu. Aku akan berusaha melindunginya mengagantikanmu' batin Yesung menatap langit malam.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Heechul datang dan Yesung pamit pulang.

≠Ý≠

Ryeowook masuk menuju kamarnya, sejujrunya ia masih sedikti takut dengan kejadian tadi. Donghae benar-benar berubah. Ia bingung bagaimana ia harus menanggapi Donghae besok-besok di sekolah. Tapi ia lebih takut lagi saat melihat Yesung yang begitu emosi memukul Donghae. Ryeowook menggelegkan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya yang baru saja kembali melintas dipikirannya.

"kau tidak makan Wookie?" tanya Heechul ada Ryeowook yang masih ada di kamarnya.

"_anio_, aku tidak lapar" teriaknya kemudian.

Mata caramel Ryeowook menatap winnie the pooh-nya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ke-10 dari Kangin. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya.

"_oppa_… aku tidak salahkan mencintai Yesung _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan pada sosok boneka orange itu.

Sesaat Ryeowook menatap buku yang tadi siang di lemparnya ke atas kasur dengan sembarangan. Ia mengambil buku itu untuk diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya.

'345' tiba-tiba saja ucapan Donghae terngiang di pikirannya. Segera saja Ryeowook membuka halaman buku itu dan sesuatu melesat jatuh.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil secarik kertas dengan beberapa kalimat tertulis pada kertas itu. Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**'^^**_

_Hai temanku yang paling berisik dan bodoh? Kabarmu baik saja kan? Ini aku bodoh. Aku ini _Donghae_, namja tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari _Yesung_ hyung XP'_

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya membaca surat itu ternyata dari Donghae.

_'sebelumnya maaf _Wookie_, aku sudah memperkirakan ini. Aku tahu kau akan selalu mencintai _Yesung_ hyung. Jadi percuma saja aku disini menanti perasaanmu yang tak kunjung akan bisa kudapatkan. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari teman. Tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu mianhae'_

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca paragraf kedua tulis tangan Donghae yang begitu rapi itu. Ia melanjutkan membacanya kembali.

_'akhirnya aku harus mengatakan padamu, umma dan appa ku dipindah tugaskan ke China, jadi aku harus pindah. Besok pagi kau tidak akan melihatku lagi, mulai besok pagi harimu disekolah akan tenang, mulai besok pagi kita tetap menjadi teman kan?' _ Ryeowook membulatkan matanya membaca kalimat Donghae itu. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang ditulis Donghae. Pelan, air matanya menetes, namun ia memilih melanjutkan membacanya kembali sampai habis.

_'bodoh! Jangan menangis, kita teman kan? Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti _Kangin_ hyung. Tubuhku terlalu kecil untuk berkelahi. Tapi kalau kau ada apa-apa jangan lupa curhat padaku. Hubungi aku, karena aku akan berusah tidak mengganti nomer ponselku. Pay pay _Wookie_ ppabo'_

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya membaca kalimat terakhir Donghae. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel putihnya.

**To :: hae_fishy**

'_Jaga dirimu di china, kita temankan?'_

Sent

Ryeowook tersenyum saat mengirim pesan singkat itu pada Donghae, tidak lama setelah itu ponselnya berdering. Ia semakin tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk itu.

**From :: prince_Yesungie ^^**

'_Cepatlah tidur, setelah ujian ini. Oppa traktir kau makan ice cream ya?'_

Pesan itu bukan dari Donghae, melainkan Yesung. Segera saja Ryeowook menjawab pesan singkat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering.

**From :: prince_Yesungie ^^**

'_Sekarang tidurlah…'_

Tidak lama setelah itu ponselnya kembali berdering.

**From :: hae_fishy**

'_Ne… kita teman selamanya. Maaf kejadian tadi. Aku masih temanmu _Wookie_ ppabo'._

Ryeowook semakin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Donghae yang baru masuk itu.

Malam yang begitu dingin itu tidak memudarkan senyum _yeojya_ manis itu.

Malam yang begitu dingin itu membuat _namja_ berkepala besar itu semakin giat mengerjakan tugasnya saat setelah bisa berusaha menepati janji pada sang sahabat.

_Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago_

_Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorag_

Posel hitam Yesung berdering, membuat _namja_ itu berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya. Ia membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke inbox ponselnya. Sejenak kemudian _namja_ itu menautkan alisnya bingung setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Namja tampan itu mencoba mencerna tiap kata pesan yang dibacanya.

Setelah itu sebuah senyum terukir di bibir manisnya.

≠Ý≠

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf kalau alurnya makin gaje, mana YeWook momentnya gak memuaskan… tapi ini harus ada agar alur tidak cepat kek kereta listrik. Hahha<strong>

**Soal sungmin di chapter ini, mianhae… chapter depan sungmin bakal muncul…  
>hayooo jadi Haewook atau Yemin atau yewook nih #plak (author di gantung. Jelas2 cast-nya YeWook. Hahha)<strong>

**Maaf kalau charanya jadi OOC begini TT^TT  
><strong>

**Tolong berikan kritikan pada fanfic saya. Kalau kalian suka berikan alasannya dan kalau gak suka dimananya? #author payah! Malah nanya sama readers..**

**Sudah ya readers, author lagi di kejar2 teukie oppa gara2 belum bayar listrik dorm(?)  
>#lambai2 kain putih(?) <strong>

**Dan jawaban pertanyaan kalian itu udah ada di atas sekali XDDD  
>hahahha<br>Cuma satu yang benar… chukkae, hadiahnya minta sono sama teukie oppa ne saeng? Wkwkwkw **

**makasih yang udah review di chap selanjutnya(?) dan juga chapie sebelumnya ^^  
><strong>

**Sekian dan terima kasih….**


	3. dongsaeng

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 03**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Heechul+Kibum+Sungmin (eunhyuk oppa numpang dikit) wkwk**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author. Dan judul baru akan terasa dengan cerita di chapter depan!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang <em>yeojya <em> manis mem-pout bibirnya, ia menatap ke arah pagar beranda rumah Yesung. _Yeojya _ manis itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Seperti hari-hari biasa, ia menunggu seorang _namja_ tampan yang tadi malam baru saja ditemuinya kembali setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya.

"kau tidak pulang? Hari ini _umma_ membuat _cheese cake_ lho?" teriak seorang _yeojya _ berjalan mendekati _yeojya _ manis itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil _yeojya _ manis itu.

"tidak mau pulang?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook, _yeojya _ manis yang masih mem-pout bibirnya.

"benar tidak mau pulang dulu ke rumah?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi pada Ryeowook. Tapi _yeojya _ manis itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"hmmm baiklah aku pulang" ucapnya kemudian melompat turun dari tempat duduk yang cukup tinggi baginya.

Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang ada di sebelah rumah Yesung, _namja_ yang selalu di nantinya.

"_oppa_? Kenapa baru pulang?" Ryeowook berhenti di depan pagar rumah Yesung saat melihat Yesung baru pulang membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya terseyum kemudian menyapa Heechul yang sudah berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook.

"_annyeong chullie noona_" sapanya pada Heechul .

"_eonnie_ pulang saja duluan, Wookie bantu Yesung _oppa_ membawakan buku ini" ucap Ryeowook memotong kemudian mengambil hampir setengah buku yang dibawa Yesung dan berjalan masuk kembali.

Yesung dan Heechul hanya mengangkat alis mereka melihat tingkah labil Ryeowook.

"kalau begitu aku titip Ryeowook _ne_?" ucap Heechul kemudian menepuk bahu Yesung pelan lalu berjalan pulang.

≠Ý≠

"_oppa_ tahu? Tiga jam aku menunggu _oppa_. Tapi _oppa_ baru pulang sekarang dan kemana _ahjumma _ dan _ahjushi_? Kenapa mereka juga tidak pulang? Dan apa _oppa_ tahu? Aku lapar. _Oppa_ punya makanan tidak?" tanya Ryeowook hanya membuat Yesung tersenyum mejawabnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja dan juga ranselnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"_umma_ dan _appa_ ke Singapore ada urusan penting, di kulkas _oppa_ Cuma punya roti tadi pagi. Kau mau?" tawar Yesung mengeluarkan _bread_ dengan selai _strawberry_. Ryeowook hanya menautkan alisnya melihat bentuk hitam-hitam yang dikatakan Yesung sebagai roti.

"ro-roti goreng?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"sedikit gosong" ucap Yesung menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya.

"hmm baiklah, akan kucoba" Ryeowook mengambil roti goreng yang sedikit gosong itu untuk memakannya karena itu adalah makanan buatan Yesung.

Ia mengunyah roti itu sedikit. Matanya terpejam sangat erat dan begitu lucu dimata Yesung. Ryeowook mencoba menelan roti gosong itu dengan berbagai usaha dan dengan berbagai ekspresi lucu yang terlihat oleh Yesung.

"huekkkk" segera saja _yeojya _ itu berlari menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur dan memutahkan roti yang dikunyahnya.

Melihat itu Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengambil air minum untuknya.

"minumlah,,, ekhh _mianhae_ Wookie-ah. Tadi pagi _oppa_ buru-buru" kilah Yesung membantu Ryeowook meminum airnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf pada sosok yang kini terlihat begitu seperti orang sakit.

"ne… _gwenchanayo_ _oppa_, tapi rasanya benar-benar aneh _oppa_" ucap Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha mengusir rasa aneh di dalam mulutnya.

"kalau begitu kita makan diluar ne?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"_anio_… di rumah ada _cheese cake_. _Oppa_ makan malam di rumah saja ne?" tawar Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Yesung berbalik dan menatap _yeojya _ yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"hmmm baiklah, kau pulanglah duluan. _Oppa_ ganti baju dulu ne?" setelah Yesung mengucapkan itu Ryeowook mengangguk dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya tersenyum karena hari ini bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yesung. Walau hari ini ia juga mengetahui sebuah kenyataan kalau sahabat SMP-nya benar-benar pindah ke China dari pemberitahuan wali kelasnya.

≠Ý≠

"kau gila heoh? Senyum-senyum sendiri begitu" ledek Heechul pada Ryeowook yang baru memasuki rumahnya. Ryeowook tidak menanggapi perkataan Heechul dan ia berjalan menuju photo Kangin yang terpajang di ruang tamu mereka.

"_oppa_ baik-baik saja? Hari ini Wookie baik-baik saja. Tersenyumlah _oppa_" ucapnya pada photo Kangin. Melihat itu Heechul hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_nya.

_'Kangin-ah, ia benar-benar tidak berubah. Tersenyumlah untuk uri Ryeowookie'_ batin Heechul ikut berdo'a.

_Yeojya _ manis itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"_umma_, _appa_ malam ini Yesung _oppa_ makan di sini ne?" teriak Ryeowook pada kedua orang tuanya yang dikiranya ada dikamar mereka.

"kau lupa? _umma_ dan _appa_ masih dirumah _haelboji_?" ucap Heechul bingung.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya menatap Heechul "mwo? Lalu malam ini kita makan apa _eonnie_?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"ada ramen di lemari" jawab Heechul santai.

"lalu tadi kenapa _eonnie_ bilang _umma_ masak _cake _untuk kita?" tanya Ryeowook mengingat.

"anu.. Itu _eonnie_ bohong biar kau pulang" jawab Heechul tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"haishhh,,, kalau begitu _eonnie_ yang masak ne?"

"mau makan ramen jenis apa _chagiya_?" Heechul berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah ada di tangga dan menepuk kepalanya pelan dengan buku fashion "mau makan ramen bakar?" sambung Heechul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih mem-pout bibirnya.

Dan berakhirnya dengan Ryeowook yang memasak untuk mereka.

≠Ý≠

_Namja_ tampan itu kini menatap Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya dengan setumpuk buku miliknya.

"tidak pulang Wookie-ah? Kasihan Heechul _noona_ sendirian dirumah" ucap Yesung yang kini sedang belajar untuk tes ujian masuk Seoul university besok.

"_anio_… aku boleh menginap disini _oppa_? Di rumah, Heechul _eonnie_ mengajak teman-temannya menginap" adu Ryeowook masih duduk diatas sofa dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung harus menjawab apa, _namja_ tampan itu tidak mugkin membiarkan _yeojya _ menginap dirumahnya.

"aku janji tidak akan mengganggu _oppa_, aku juga akan tidur dikamar tamu" pinta Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"_oppa_… boleh ne?" Ryeowook kini berjalan menuju aquarium kura-kura Yesung yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. "aku juga tidak akan mengganggu ddangkoma" ujar Ryeowook yang kini menoel-noel ddangkoma.

Melihat itu Yesung hanya pasrah saja.

"ne, tapi besok kau harus segera pulang untuk bersiap ke sekolah" ucap Yesung kemudian.

"jijja?" Ryeowook berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung dan memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

"Wookie sayang Yesungie _oppa_, _oppa_ yang terbaik" ucapnya penuh semangat membuat Yesung mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh karena mengganggu aktifitas belajarnya.

"_oppa_ harus menyelesaikan ini Wookie-ah, kau sudah janji tidak akan menggangu _oppa_ kan?" tanya Yesung menagih janji Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di sofa yang terletak di hadapan Yesung.

.

.

"_oppa_ tidak bosan belajar seperti ini trus?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah mulai bosan.

"kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah duluan. Kau tau kan kamar tamu dimana? Ucap Yesung menunjuk tangga rumahnya karena melihat Ryeowook yang sudah menahan kantuknya.

_Yeojya _ manis itu masih diam tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Yesung. Ia masih berusaha menahan kantuknya. Matanya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan membuatnya oleng dan jatuh di sofa.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihat posisi tidur Ryeowook. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu berjalan dan menggoyangkan tubuh Ryeowook agar _yeojya _ manis itu bangun.

"pergilah tidur duluan, besok _oppa_ akan membangunkanmu ne?" perintah Yesung lembut dan Ryeowook hanya menurut saja. _Yeojya _ manis itu berjalan menuju tangga rumah Yesung untuk menuju kamar tamu.

Sepeninggalan Ryeowook Yesung kembali dengan kegiatannya, ia mulai membolak balik buku dan mencoba beberapa rumus. Sesekali matanya melihat kearah aquarium dengan tiga kura-kura imut didalamnya.

_I'm walkin' to the day,_

_I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

_(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~)_

_I'm walkin' to the day(eh eh eh eh)_

Mata obsidiannya menatap ponsel yang ada di atas meja didekat buku yang sedang ditulisnya. Ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

-Heechul -

segera saja Yesung menekan tombol hijau ponselnya.

"yeobose…."

_"KAU KEMANAKAN DONGSAENGKU HEOH?"_ teriak Heechul memotong sapaan Yesung. Terdengar sekali nada penuh kekhawatiran pada kalimat Heechul .

Karena mendengar teriakan mendadak itu membuat Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

_Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menghela nafas berat untuk menyiapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"dia sudah tidur di kamar tamu, tadi Wookie memaksa menginap. Dia bilang _noona_ mengajak _chigu_ _noona_, makanya ia memilih menginap disini"

_"chigu?"_ terdengar suara Heechul membeokan ucapan Yesung.

_"ne,,, aku memang mengajak teman-temanku, jadi kau jaga dia ne? awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya. Aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu" _ancam Heechul kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

"tidak akan" ucap Yesung pada sambungan yang sudah terputus itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu kemudian kembali dengan kegiatannya. Ia menatap brosur pengumuman Seoul university yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan sekolahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sangat puas.

"dengan begini aku tetap bisa mengawasinya kan? Dia terlihat lelah" gumam Yesung kemudian meletakkan brosur itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup _namja_ tampan itu menyusun buku-bukunya dan membawanya keatas untuk di simpan di lemari belajarnya. Ia melewati pintu kamar tamu rumah mereka yang sudah tertutup.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya saat menyadari sesuatu tengah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. _Yeojya _ yang harusnya tidur di kamar tamu rumah mereka kini malah tidur di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafas beratnya dan mengusap pelan rambut ikal Ryeowook. Karena melihat _yeojya _ manis itu sudah tertidut begitu lelapnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu hanya untuk menukar tempat tidurnya. Segera saja Yesung menaikkan selimut merahnya sampai menutup leher Ryeowook.

"_nice dream_ Wookie-ah" bisiknya kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya lalu keluar begitu saja.

.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya saat mengetahui pintu kamar tamu mereka terkunci _'itukah alasan kenapa Ryeowook malah berjalan ke kamarku?'_ batin _namja_ tampan itu. Setelah menyadari itu Yesung segera berjalan mengambil bukunya dan kembali keruang tamunya untuk kembali belajar.

Yesung yang sudah mengantuk akhirnya tertidur dengan tumpukan buku. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di lantai dan kepalanya tertidur di atas meja.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya karena mimpi buruk. Ia segera melihat kesekeliling kamar.

_'aku dimana? Ini bukan kamarku?'_ batin Ryeowook menyadari keberadaannya. Mata caramelnya melihat photo Yesung dan Kangin berdiri di atas meja belajar tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur.

"kamar Kangin _oppa_? Akhh ini kamar Yesungie _oppa_, aku tertidur disini karena kamar tamunya terkunci" gumamnya kemudian berdiri dari tidurnya mencari sosok Yesung. Saat sampai di tangga ia melihat Yesung tertidur dengan tumpukan buku. Segera saja ia kembali untuk mengambil selimut.

"kenapa _oppa_ tidak membangunkan aku heoh? Jadinya _oppa_ yang tidur di sini kan?" omel Ryeowook yang menyelimuti Yesung dengan pelan. Karen rasa kantuk masih menguasai _yeojya _ itu, ia menyandarkan kepala mungilya di bahu Yesung kemudian kembali terlelap.

.

≠Ý≠

.

"YESUNGIE PPABO, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU TULANGMU KUPATAHKAN" teriakan seseorang sukses membuat Yesung sadar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya namun bahunya terasa berat, seperti ada yang menekannya. Saat berbalik kesebelah kanan ia melihat Ryeowook masih tertidur disebelahnya. _Namja_ itu tidak mempedulikan teriakan Heechul , _yeojya _ yang berteriak itu. Melainkan membawa Ryeowook bridale style kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah itu ia baru membuka pintu dan menampakkan Heechul yang sudah kesal.

"mana _dongsaeng_ku?" tanya Heechul pada Yesung.

"masih tertidur, sebaiknya kau bangunkan. Karena kamar tamu…"

"_eonnie_?" Yesung membalikkan badannya karena mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook memotong perkataannya dan Heechul langsung masuk menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya.

"mimpi indah _chagiya_?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Yesung.

"tadi malam aku mimpi buruk, makanya aku pindah" ucap Ryeowook pada Heechul dan Yesung.

"hanya mimpi ne?" ucap Heechul kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook karena ada panggilan di ponselnya.

"mimpi buruk? Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Yesung mendekati Ryeowook.

"mimpi _oppa_ memukul Wookie. Saat bangun Wookie ada di kamar _oppa_ lalu menemukan _oppa_ tidur sendiri di ruang tamu"

"makanya kau tidur disebelah _oppa_?" potong Yesung kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"itu hanya mimpi ne?" ucap Yesung menenangkan.

"Wookie-ah, ayo cepat pulang. Kau belum mandi" ucap Heechul yang sudah selesai dengan panggilannya. Ia kemudian menarik Ryeowook menjauhi Yesung.

"hari ini _oppa_ ujian, besok kita jalan ne?" teriak Yesung pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu spontan melepaskan tarikan Heechul dan menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"_jijja_?" Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

.

≠Ý≠

.

**Ryeowook pov**

Besok aku akan jalan dengan Yesung _oppa_. Sekarang aku berhenti di depan pagar Seoul university. Sangat jelas dari sini aku bisa melihat sekolah yang akan ditinggali Yesung _oppa_. Apa nanti aku ikut mendaftar disini saja? Tapi apa mungkin aku bisa? Yesung _oppa_ yang pintar saja masih harus belajar seperti ini bagaimana dengan aku?

"Wookie? Tidak pulang?" tanya Kibum yang berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"belum" jawabku padanya.

"mau mencoba makan ice cream di cake café tidak? Aku mau kesana"

"mwo? Cake café? aku baru mendengarnya" ucapku mengelus daguku tanda berfikir. Kulihat Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menyetujui itu kami berjalan menuju cake café yang dikatakan Kibum. Yang aku tahu sih baru buka hari ini.

.

"kau yakin hari ini bukanya?" tanyaku pada Kibum saat kami berhenti di depan sebuah café dengan tatanan yang sangat ke-eropa-an. Tapi di pintu kacanya tertulis 'close'.

Kibum kemudian merogoh tasnya dan membaca sebuah brosur.

"ne,,, si sini tertulis hari ini" ucapnya yakin.

"tapi kenapa masih tutup?" tanyaku pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti, _yeojya _ cantik itu kemudian menghampiri seorang _namja_ dengan apron putihnya tengah membuang sampah. Setelah berbincang sebentar Kibum bejalan kembali kearahku.

"katanya hari ini sudah tutup, besok baru bukan sampai malam" ucap Kibum padaku.

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja ne?" tanyaku pada Kibum.

.

≠Ý≠

.

"heh? Kau sudah pulang?" aku menoleh menatap Heechul _eonnie _yang baru pulang kerumah. _Yeojya _ cantik itu menatapku bingung.

"_waeyo_?" tanyaku yang ikut bingung.

"_anio_… hanya biasanya kau belum akan pulang jam segini. Apa Yesung sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul _eonnie_ dan aku langsung mengerti maksudnya.

Aku mem-pout bibirku melihat Heechul _eonnie_ berjalan dan duduk di sofa dihadapanku yang sedang mengerjakan tugasku.

"kau tidak salah makan tadi pagi kan?" Heechul _eonnie_ mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke kepalaku.

"_aigoo_- _eonnie_ pikir aku sakit apa? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas agar besok tidak mengerjakan tugas lagi" ucapku menyingkirkan tangannya.

"besok kau mau kemana heoh? Besok itu minggu ne?" tegas Heechul _eonnie_ padaku.

"_yes miss…I know tomorrow is Sunday! _Makanya aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini biar bisa jalan seharian tanpa memikirkan tugas" tegasku pada Heechul _eonnie_.

Tepat dugaanku, sedetik kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"jalan? Dengan siapa?"

"Yesung _oppa_… sudahlah _eonnie_, aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku" aku mendorong tubuh Heechul _eonnie_ menjauh agar ia berhenti mengejekku lagi.

"_aigoo_… Kanginnie, lihatlah uri Ryeowookie, sudah berani jalan dengan si kepala besar itu" ledeknya dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil menatap photo Kangin _oppa_.

Segera saja aku melempar Heechul _eonnie_ dengan pulpen agar ia berhenti mengejekku.

"yakk _eonnie_, aku hanya jalan dengannya" teriakku mengkoar di ruang tamu kami.

Setelah merasa puas mengejekku, akhirnya Heechul _eonnie_ berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rasa malu.

**Ryeowook pov end**

_Namja_ tampan itu kini masih berkonsentarasi dengan jawaban yang diberikannya di kertas ujiannya. Ia menatap pengawas yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas hasil jawabannya. Dengan tersenyum _namja_ tampan itu memberikan kertas jawabannya.

Sekarang _namja_ tampan itu tengah berjalan kembali. Bukan kerumahnya, ia berbelok dan menemui komplek pemakaman. Menemui sahabat SMP-nya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri memotong bunga kodemori di halaman rumahnya ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu di sebuah makam. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum menatap makam itu.

"sudah dua tahun kau pergi meninggalkan kami, sejak kecelakaan itu kau membuatku berjanji untuk menjaga adikmu. Seandainya kau tahu sebenarnya aku juda berjanji pada diriku sendiri sejak kau membolos pelajaran Jung _sonsae_. Kau meninggalkan kami sebulan setelah kau mengatakan disebelah rumahmu kosong, aku meminta _appa_ dan _umma_ untuk pindah disebelah rumahmu agar aku juga bisa melihat malaikat manis itu dan juga menjaganya"

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap kearah langit, ia tersneyum kepada awan yang melintas diatasnya.

"ini aku Yesung, Kangin-ah. Dua tahun kau tinggalkan aku dan Wookie tanpa dia tahu kalau sebenarnya kita adalah teman sejak kelas enam SD. Dia hanya menganggapku teman satu bulanmu saja. Sangat lucu bukan?" _namja_ bernama Yesung itu tersenyum miris.

Di komplek pemakaman itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, langit sore membuat jalanan sepi.

"dan dua tahun kau meninggalkannya. aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda penyakitnya kambuh, kau bilang dia memiliki penyakit. Kau tahu? Aku akan benar-benar marah kalau kau berbohong padaku Kangin-ah. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada diriku sendiri" lirih _namja_ itu kini tersenyum menatap bunga kodemori yang diletakkannya.

"aku harus pulang, besok aku akan jalan dengan Wookie, biarkan besok itu cerah seperti ini ne?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Yesung berjalan meninggalkan komplek pemakaman itu.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Hari yang ditunggu Ryeowook akhirnya datang juga, _yeojya _ manis itu kini menggunakan kaos putih dnegan onepiece pink yang dibiarkannya terbuka. Memakai celana jeans dan wegest coklat. Benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Ryeowook bercermin dan memperhatikan penampilannya, terlalu dewasa untuk wajahnya yang sangat imut.

"jelek" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati Yesung sudah berdiri disana sambil melipat tangannya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya memakai kaos putih biru dengan blezer hitam dan jeans-nya.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya saat mendengar Yesung mengatakan itu. Tapi _namja_ tampan itu berjalan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"kenapa tidak memakai ini saja heoh? Bukankah kau lebih suka pakaian seperti ini kalau sedang jalan?" ucap Yesung memperlihatkan kemeja kotak-kotak Ryeowook tanpa kerah dan rok mini-nya.

Setelah memandang Yesung yang memperlihatkan itu akhirnya Ryeowook menyetujui dan jadilah mereka sekarang jalan berdua.

.

"cake café ne _oppa_?" pinta Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung berjalan di sampingnya.

"kau sudah kesana?" tanya Yesung sedikti bingung.

Keduanya kini berjalan kaki mengitari perumahan mereka, Yesung membawa motor. Namun Ryeowook meminta untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"ne… kemarin Kibum mengajak kesana tapi sudah tutup" ucap Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

Melihat tatapan yang betgitu indah itu akhirnya Yesung berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Sesampainya di cake café, Ryeowook hanya memasang tampang kesalnya karena sejak tadi Yesung hanya bicara dengan pelayan café saja. Seorang _yeojya _ dengan pakaian maid yang melayani mereka, Yesung bahkan mengajak _yeojya _ itu bergabung dengan mereka berdua dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah _yeojya _ manis itu selalu mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"sangat manis Yesungie"

"awwww" ringis Ryeowook saat _yeojya _ manis itu kembali mencubitnya.

"_oppa_? Aku mau pulang" ucap Ryeowook meninggalkan apple pie-nya dan bersiap jalan meninggalkan Yesung dan _yeojya _ itu.

"_mianhae_ Hyuk-ah… ini uangnya" ucap Yesung menyerahkan uang makan mereka pada _yeojya _ manis itu.

"sepertinya dia marah, kau juga sih" ejek _yeojya _ itu pada Yesung.

"Wookie-ah" teriak Yesung kemudian.

Namun _yeojya _ itu sudah terlanjur kesal, ia trus saja berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan karena mengingat Ryeowook memakai wegest.

"taxi" teriak Ryeowook pada sebuah mobil yang melewat, ia menaiki kendaraan itu dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Kini _yeojya _ manis itu tengan uring-uringan di tempat tidurnya.

"kau kenapa? Apa Yesung melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook. Namun _yeojya _ manis itu tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Heechul dengan memakai earhphone-nya.

"mau _eonnie_ memukulnya?" canda Heechul pada Ryeowook.

"hajar saja dia, buat saja dia masuk rumah sakit" ucap Ryeowook kemudian tidak mempedulikan Heechul lagi. Melihat itu Heechul hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook.

"mau cerita dengan _eonnie_?" tawar Heechul apda Ryeowook.

"a-n-i… sebaiknya _eonnie_ keluar kamarku" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Heechul untuk keluar kamarnya.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Dua hari ini _yeojya_ manis itu terlihat kesal karena Yesung tak kunjung meminta maaf dan member kabar padanya, bahkan tidak menghubunginya. _Yeojya _ itu benar-benar kesal dibuat _namja_ tampan itu.

Kini _yeojya _ itu tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Yesung dengan langkah gontainya ia memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, walau kesal tapi ia lebih kesal lagi kalau di cueki begini.

Sebenarnya karena bosan dirumah ia akhirnya menuju rumah Yesung. _Umma_nya menguhubungi akan kembali seminggu lagi dan Heechul tengah mengunjungi temannya yang masuk rumah sakit.

"_oppa_ papboya! Kenapa tidak menguhubungiku dan menghilang begitu saja" teriak Ryeowook memukul-mukul tempat duduknya.

Setelah merasa bosan akhirnya ia kembali kerumahnya. Ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat Heechul tengah menyusun buah-buahan.

"_eonnie_ mau memberikannya pada siapa? Bukankah _eonnie_ baru pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya Ryeowook bingung pada Heechul .

"ne… tadi saat dirumah sakit _eonnie _melihat Yesung, ia terkapar di tempat tidurnya dengan berbagai jenis luka di tubuhnya" ucap Heechul santai.

"mwo? Yesungie _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. _Yeojya _ itu lekas berjalan mendekati Heechul .

"ne… kau mau ikut?"

"ke-kenapa bisa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedikit shock.

"kecelakaan karena mengejarmu, itu yang dia katakan. Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dua hari lalu ne?" tanya Heechul menyelidik pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"kalau mau kembali kesana aku ikut ne?" setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Heechul untuk berganti baju.

"sebenarnya aku lelah baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan sekarang harus kembali kerumah sakit lagi" gumam Heechul masih sibuk menyusun buah-buahannya.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Sampainya di rumah sakit, Ryeowook hanya mem-pout bibirnya melihat Yesung dengan seorang _yeojya _. _Namja_ tampan itu mengacuhkannya dan kembali mendongeng untuk _yeojya _ bergigi kelinci yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

_'padahal dia masih duduk di kursi roda, tapi masih saja sempat melakukan hal itu'_ batin Ryeowook kesal melihat Yesung.

"bisa tidak mengacuhkan tamumu Yesungie? Orang tuamu tadi menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi turuti perintahku ne? jangan acuhkan tamu yang berkunjung padamu" tegas Heechul pada Yesung. _Namja_ itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"_oppa_ sudah sembuh?" tanya Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya.

"ne… _oppa_ sembuh karena ada Sungmin yang menemani _oppa_ dua hari ini" mendengar itu Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sinis.

"oh,, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja" ucap Ryeowook yang kesal.

"mau pulang dengan apa heoh? Kau tidak bawa uang kan?" Heechul berjalan menarik kursi roda Yesung untuk membantunya tidur di tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri memegang knop pintu.

"kau Ryeowookie? Kenapa tidak main bersama saja?" ucap _yeojya _ manis bergigi kelinci yang menjadi teman Yesung selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Sungmin_ imnida_, aku dirawat di sini karena penyakit leukimia-ku" sapa _yeojya _ itu ramah saat Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menatapnya.

"kau Ryeowookie kan? Yesungie _oppa_ bilang kau punya penyakit jantung? Tapi kau masih sangat sehat ya? Tidak seperti diriku" lirih _yeojya _ itu membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

...

dan di tempat lain jauh dari dunia ini...

_janji yang mana yang harus kau ditepati? padahal kedua janji itu sama. hanya berbeda waktu dan orang yang mengatakannya._

_tutuplah matamu dan kau akan membayangkan kebenaran itu, dia akan tersenyum dalam pikiranmu. aku disini masih memperhatikanmu._

_dan aku..._

_aku tidak bohong._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae Karen ketelatan publish, niatnya menyelesaikan tadi malam tapi ternyata author ketiduran. Hahahha #plak<strong>

**mau tadi pagi ekhh ternyata author kerumah sakit sampai sore TT^TT**  
><strong>mianhamnida readersdeul sekalian.<strong>

**Hari ini SS4 singapore…  
>chukka eoppadeul (author tebar kembang)<strong>

**tidak banya bacot deh, review ne?**  
><strong>masalah sungmin udah munculkan? Kekekeke<strong>  
><strong>sungmin:: dikit banget TT^TT<strong>  
><strong>chapie depan ne oppa? #author ketawa evil bareng kyuppa. Hahaha<strong>

**sekarang review ne?**


	4. truth and disease

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 04**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Heechul+Kibum+Sungmin+Kyuhyun**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author. **

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sungmin, <em>yeojya<em> yang baru dilihatnya yang hanya menunjukkan tampang _aegyo_-nya. Sedangkan Heechul memandang Yesung tidak percaya, ia menatap _namja_ tampan itu yang menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum pada Heechul.

"_mwo_? Kau bilang apa? Aku? Sakit? Jangan…"

"kita harus cepat pulang Wookie-ah" tiba-tiba saja Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"heh? Tapi kita baru sampai _eonnie?_" tolak Ryeowook yang seperti meminta pertolongan Yesung.

"_oppa_! Help me, aku ditarik _gorilla_ betina"

Pluk

"jangan sembarangan _ppabo_" ucap Heechul menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan karena tidak terima dikatai _gorilla_ betina.

"_appo_ _eonnie_,,, _oppa_! Help me"

"hati-hati _noona_, Wookie-ah" ucap Yesung tersenyum pasrah pada Ryeowook .

Sungguh terlihat kedekatan mereka, seperti sebuah keluarga yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Namun kedekatan inilah yang membuat seorang _yeojya_ kesal. _Yeojya_ itu sangat manis, tapi sorot matanya sekarang sangatlah terlihat begitu kesal.

.

.

.

"_eonnie_? Sungmin-ssi itu kenapa sih? Dia mengatakan aku sakit jantung. Bukankah itu menyebalkan, aku ini sehat _eonnie_" ucap Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Heechul yang sedang mengemudi.

Heechul hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook . _Yeojya_ cantik itu mengelus pelan rambut ikal Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menikmati sentuhan hangat sang kakak.

"Yesung-ah pasti hanya ingin menyemangati _yeojya_ itu. Kau dengarkan dia memiliki penyakit leukimia dan kau begitu ceria, Yesung-ah pasti hanya berdongeng untuk menyemangatnya" ucap Heechul sedikit tersenyum kaku pada Ryeowook .

_Yeojya_ manis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mem-pout bibir mungilnya. Ia menatap jalanan kota seoul yang sedikit renggang.

"tapi tetap saja _eonnie_, kenapa harus main-main dengan penyakit" ucapnya kesal.

"sudahlah Wookie-ah…"

"dan kenapa _eonnie_ mengajakku pulang, aku baru bertemu Yesung _oppa_" ucap Ryeowook kesal pada Heechul. Ditanya begitu Heechul buru-buru memutar otaknya untuk berfikir dan memberikan alasan yang tepat pada _dongsaeng_nya yang sangat suka merajuk ini.

"_eonnie_ lapar, jadi kita makan dulu ne?"

"_mwo_? Hanya karena _eonnie_ lapar? _Eonnie_ kan bisa makan sendiri" ucap Ryeowook tidak terima.

"_ne.. Ne arraseo_. Kau mau _eonnie_ turunkan di sini heoh?" ucap Heechul memasang tampang kesalnya pada Ryeowook .

"kita makan ne?" ucap Ryeowook yang menalan ludah sendiri setelah melihat sekelilingnya, jalan raya yang sedikit sepi. Kalau ia diturunkan disini, bisa dipastikan ia kesulitan untuk pulang kerumah apalagi kembali kerumah sakit.

.

≠Ý≠

.

"_sonsae_ berniat menyiksa kita, Cho-tua itu minta kita menghukumnya. Dasar kakek tua, aku lelah Kibum-ah" racau Ryeowook yang berusaha meluruskan kakinya karena habis berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

"mau kuantar ke UKS Wookie-ah?" tawar Kibum pada Ryeowook . Sepertinya _yeojya_ manis itu terlalu lelah sampai ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tembok. Melihat itu Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"kalau lelah kau izin pulang saja"

"kau tidak lelah Kibum-ah?" tanya Ryeowook .

"ani, aku hanya dua putaran dan aku memaksa berhenti tadi"

"_mwo_? Berarti minggu depan kau kembali lari lagi" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya pada sosok Kibum yang hanya nyengir kuda melihatnya.

"ne… apa kau mau kuambilkan surat izin pulang? Kau begitu lelah Wookie-ah, mukamu begitu pucat" terang Kibum melihat Ryeowook dan _yeojya_ manis itu hanya tersenyum memejamkan matanya.

"aku sudah meminta izin agar kelas kita pulang cepat, jadi sekarang kita bisa pulang duluan" teriak siwon di depan pintu kelas mereka dan melihat teman-teman kelasnya sudah mengatur posisi tidak elit di setiap bagian kelas.

Ryeowook langsung tersenyum walau matanya masih terpejam, ia sedikit sulit berdiri namun Kibum membantunya.

"mau kuhubungi Heechul _eonnie_ agar menjemputmu?" tawar Kibum pada Ryeowook .

"_eonnie_? Anio,,, aku mau kerumah sakit Kibum-ah. Kalau pulang aku tidak akan bertemu Yesung _oppa_" ucap Ryeowook mengambil tas ranselnya.

Segera saja _yeojya_ manis itu mengosongkan ranselnya, hanya beberapa yang dibawanya. _Yeojya_ itu berjalan keluar sekolah dengan senyum senangnya, bibir tipisnya semakin melengkung saat melihat pedagang bunga di pinggir jalan. Walau lelah _yeojya_ manis itu masih menyempatkan diri membeli bunga untuk Yesung. Ia mengendus bunga tulip merah kemudian membeli rangkaian bunga pada flourist itu.

"ini sebagai tambahan karena nona membeli tulip merah" seorang _yeojya_ pelayan memberikan gantungan ponsel imut pada Ryeowook . Namun ia segera mengangkat ponselnya dan memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel miliknya.

"ini kami berikan pada pelanggan remaja yang memberi bungan tulip merah nona" karena pelayan itu masih memberikannya akhirnya Ryeowook segera mengambil gantungan ponsel imut itu.

Sekarang _yeojya_ manis itu duduk di depan ruang tunggu kamar Yesung, tidak ada yang boleh masuk karena Yesung dan Sungmin sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. _Yeojya_ manis itu duduk sambil mengayunkan kaki letihnya, matanya masih sedikit terlihat sayu karena lelah berlari.

Cklek..

Seorang _namja_ tampan keluar dengan jazz putihnya, ia tersenyum meliat Ryeowook mengayunkan kakinya dan memegang bunga segar dan jangan lupakan mata Ryeowook yang terpejam, sepertinya _yeojya_ manis itu tertidur karena kelelahan menunggu Yesung diperiksa.

"_mianhae_,,, nona muda sekarang bisa masuk" tegur dokter itu menggoyang pundak Ryeowook . Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu terbangun. Ia tersenyum pada _namja_ tampan itu kemudian dua suster keluar dari ruangan Yesung dan Sungmin.

"sudah boleh masuk Dok?" tanya Ryeowook ramah pada _namja_ tampan itu. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook .

Setelah perawat itu meninggalkannya, Ryeowook berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan Yesung. Ia mem-pout bibirnya saat melihat Yesung tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya tapi menghadap ke tempat tidur Sungmin.

Yesung dan Sungmin tidak menyadari kedatangan _yeojya_ manis itu, segera saja Ryeowook memposisikan dirinya duduk dipinggir ranjang Yesung sehingga menimbulkan suara geretakan dari tempat tidur Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu membalikkan kepalanya melihat sumber suara itu dan ia mendapati Ryeowook duduk membelaKanginya masih memegang bunga yang tadi dibelinya.

"kau datang? Kapan? Sendiri?" tanya Yesung mengelus kepala Ryeowook walau _yeojya_ manis itu tidak menatapnya.

"sepuluh setik lalu, _oppa_ terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku"

"kau sakit? Bibirmu pucat Wookie-ah" Yesung terlihat panik melihat muka Ryeowook yang pucat.

"anio… aku sehat _oppa_. Tadi Cho_ sonsae_ menyuruh kami berlari"

"mau kuhubungi Heechul _noona_ untuk menjemputmu disini?" tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook .

"aku boleh tidur di sini?" tanya Ryeowook turun dan meletakkan rangkaian bunganya dan berdiri menghadap Yesung.

"kata dokter, Yesung _oppa_ harus banyak istirahat. Jadi Ryeowook-ie tidak boleh mengganggu" suara Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kesal.

"aku tidak bertanya padamu" sungutnya kesal.

"Wookie-ah? Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu" tegur Yesung pelan.

"tapi dokter yang bilang begitu Wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin tidak kalah kesalnya.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya menatap Yesung dan melihat itu Yesung hanya menelan ludahnya, bukannya terlihat menakutkan. Tapi _yeojya_ manis tu terlihat begitu imut dimata obsidian Yesung.

"kau terlihat sangat pucat Wookie-ah…"

"_oppa_- kepalaku pusing" Ryeowook memegang kepalanya erat dan itu membut Yesung panik. _Yeojya_ manis itu hanya berpura-pura agar diperbolehkan tidur ditempat tidur Yesung. Namun Yesung melihatnya seperti penyakit Ryeowook kambuh.

"wo-Wookie-ah? kau kenapa?" dengan paniknya Yesung yang memang sudah bisa berjalan turun dan membantu Ryeowook berbaring ditempat tidurnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memandang sosok manis itu tengah terbaring. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mem-pout bibirnya kesal. Yah! Sepertinya _yeojya_ itu menyukai Yesung, ia cemburu kalau ada _yeojya_ lain berdekatan dan mengambil perhatian Yesung.

"aku tidur disini ya _oppa_?" lirih Ryeowook pada Yesung. Meihat itu Yesung hanya menurut dan tidak butuh waktu lama agar _yeojya_ yang terlalu lelah itu tertidur.

"_oppa_? Kenapa tidak panggil dokter saja?" saran Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan meliat Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook .

"ne… kau benar Min, aku juga mau memastikan kesehatannya. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah hari ini" segera saja Yesung menekan alarm pemanggilan dokter.

"tidak berapa lama mereka menunggu seorang dokter dan dua suster masuk keruangan mereka.

"ne… waeyo Yesung-ssi? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja" tanya dokter tampan itu. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekati dokter dan berkata sepelan mungkin agar Ryeowook tidak terganggu.

"bisakah dokter periksa dia? Dia terlihat sangat lelah, aku takut penyakit jantungnya kambuh" ucap Yesung dan dokter itu mengangguk.

.

.

"kau yakin Ryeowook -ssi memiliki penyakit jantung? Aku tidak yakin Yesung-ssi, dia hanya terlihat kelelahan"

"ne dok, dia itu penderita penyakit jantung"

"jijja? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memeriksa dan memastikannya. Setelah itu aku akan mengabarimu" jelas dokter itu pada Yesung.

"ne,,, gomawo-yo _hyung_" ucap Yesung tersenyum ramah pada dokter yang baru saja dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu. Yah! Dokter tampan itu adalah sepupu Yesung yang lebih tua darinya.

"Yesung-ah? Akhh _mianhae_ dokter kalau aku mengganggu jam pemeriksaan" Heechul menunduk saat setelah membuka pintu ruangan Yesung tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"_gwenchanayo nona_, kalau begitu kami permisi. Jaga kesehatanmu Yesung-ssi, Sungmin-ssi" ucap dokter itu kemudian tersenyum saat melewati Heechul.

"kenapa Wookie yang terbaring disana? Dia kenapa?" tanya Heechul terlihat panik.

"_gwencaha_ _noona_, dia kelelahan. Aku pikir penyakitnya kambuh, makanya aku memanggil dokter agar memeriksanya. Tapi mereka bilang tidak apa" jelas Yesung apa adanya.

Mendengar itu Heechul menautkan alisnya.

"pe-nya-kit-nya kambuh?" ucapnya sedikit terbata dan Yesung hanya mengangguk. Dan membetulkan selimut Ryeowook .

"itu tidak mungkin" ucap Heechul kemudian mencoba mengatur emosinya. Ia berjalan dan mencoba membangunkan Ryeowook .

"Wookie-ah? Kau dengar _eonnie_?"

Merasa mendengar panggilan itu Ryeowook menggerakkan matanya.

Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook begitu diperhatikan hanya menatapnya kesal.

_'diakan tidak apa-apa! Kenapa mereka begitu khawatir'_ kesalnya dalam hati.

**Heechul pov**

Benarkah penyakit bodoh itu bisa kembali? Sungguh tuhan, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Kanginnie untuk kami semua. Sungguh, jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang kau mengambil satu dari bagian hidup kami lagi. Aku sungguh memohon padamu tuhan, biarkan _dongsaeng_ku ini hidup dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia adalah cahaya kehidupan kami, jangan biarkan kami kembali menitikkan air mata melihat penderitaannya. Ryeowook itu anak baik, sungguh dia anak baik. Dia tidak akan marah apapun yang terjadi, dia berusaha menjadi anak baik.

Aku mohon padamu tuhan, jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Kutatap wajah lelap Ryeowook . Bola matanya mulai bergerak di balik kelopak matanya. Mata caramel yang begitu imut itu kini menampakkan refleksi diriku.

"pulang ne?" tawarku pelan pada Ryeowook .

"_eonnie_ menangis?" Ryeowook mencoba duduk di tepat tidur Yesung, _yeojya_ manis ini kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku, membuat hatiku begitu sakit.

Aku tahu suaraku bergetar karena ketakutan, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah disaat _umma_ dan _appa_ menitipkannya padaku. Disaat seperti inilah aku harus bisa menjaganya, disaat _appa_ dan _umma_ mengurus _haelboji_, maka aku harus bisa menjaga Ryeowook .

"Heechul _noona_ tidak mungkin menangis Wookie-ah, kau sudah baikan?" suara baritone Yesung membuat aku sadar pada lamunanku.

"_mianhae_ mengganggu, tapi Yesung _oppa_ harus segera istirahat" aku berbalik dan menatap _yeojya_ yang tidur sambil bersender di tempat tidurnya itu menatap kearah kami, tepatnya aku dan Ryeowook .

Ia mencoba tersenyum padaku.

"ne… kalau begitu kami pulang, Yesung-ah" ucapku membantu Ryeowook turun.

Ryeowook hanya mem-put bibirnya saat mengetahui kalau kami akan pulang.

"besok _eonnie_ akan mengantarkan mu kesini, arra?" tegasku agar ia berhenti mem-pout bibirnya. Dan gotcha! Ia segera tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Wookie sayang Heechul _eonnie_"

"bodoh" ucapku terlihat tidak peduli tapi aku begitu bersyukur saat melihat bibir tipir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu indah.

"_oppa_ jaga diri ya?" Ryeowook berbalik dan mencium pipi kiri Yesung sekilas kemudian berlari meninggalkan kami.

srett sreet

"_noona_ kenapa sih" sungutnya kesal karena aku membersihakn bekas ciuman Ryeowook di pipi kirinya.

"aku tidak suka, _wae_?" kataku kesal kemudian menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"jaga dirimu, besok aku akan kembali dan kudengar _umma_ dan _appa_mu masih lama ya? Apa mereka tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada Yesung.

"ne,,, aku hanya luka sedikit, jadi aku meminta mereka agar tidak khawatir" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

.

≠Ý≠

.

"_oppa_? Hari ini Wookie di disiksa oleh Cho-_sonsae_, rasanya kakiku hilang satu" aku tersenyum melihat Ryeowook berdiri memegang milktea-nya dan menatap Kangin.

"_oppa_ mau?" aku tersenyum geli melihatnya menyodorkan mangkuk milktea miliknya.

"jangan gila di sore hari, cepat mandi sana" ia menatapku kesal kemudian kembali menatap photo Kangin.

"Heechul _eonnie_ pasti iri, kalau begitu Wookie mandi ne _oppa_? Cangkir milktea-nya Wookie letakkan disini, kalau _oppa_ mau tinggal minum saja" aku menautkan alisku melihatnya meletakkan cangkir milktea-nya di atas meja tak jauh dari photo Kangin. Melihat itu aku berjalan tersenyum kearahnya.

"kalau Kangin tidak mau, biar _eonnie_ yang minum"

Slurp

Dengan segera aku meminum milktea-nya dan aku bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi lucu Ryeowook . Ia mem-pot bibirnya dan menatapku kesal. Mata caramelnya membulat menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"'mandi sana" peritahku kemudian meninggalkannya.

**Heechul pov end**

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan bukunya, ia duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"_noona_? Kapan _noona_ akan keluar?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya menatap _namja_ berseragam SMP tengah berdiri di antara kedua orang tuanya yang baru datang hari ini.

"minnie akan keluar kalau Kyu menemaninya dan Kyu tidak jahil lagi sama Minnie" Sungmin menatap _appa_-nya bingung karena menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ manis itu.

"kalau begitu Kyu boleh tinggal dirumah sakit?" ucapnya melihat _appa_ dan _umma_ Sungmin.

"anio! Kyu pasti akan merusak peralatan, dan _umma_ kenapa membawa Kyuhyun kesini" kesal Sungmin pada _umma_nya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kyu selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu, makanya _umma_ membawanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu_ chagi_? Sudah lebih baik? Atau _umma_ harus mengurus agar kau di rawat inap saja"

Mendengar kata rawat inap membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau di rawat dirumah berarti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yesung lagi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran _yeojya_ manis itu.

Mata onyx Sungmin menatap Yesung yang kini sedang tersenyum membaca pesan masuk di ponsel flat-nya.

Ia kemudian menatap _umma_ dan _appa_nya "aku masih mau dirawat di rumah sakit _umma_"

"tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjagamu 24 jam _chagi_" terang _appa_ Sungmin pada Sungmin.

"aku bisa sendiri, Minnie tahu _umma_ dan _appa_ terlalu sibuk. Tapi disini ada Yesung _oppa_ yang selalu bercerita pada Minnie" lirihnya. Mendengar namanya disebut Yesung menatap keluarga Lee dan tersenyum ramah saat kedua orang dewasa Lee itu melihatnya. Setelah itu Yesung kembali sibuk dengan ponsel dan bukunya. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"kalau begitu Kyu akan minta _appa_ mengizinkan Kyu menginap disini biar bisa menjaga Sungmin _noona_" ucap _namja_ manis itu membuat tuan dan nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ani! Kyu suka menipu Minn…"

Brakk

"yakk! _Oppa_! Kenapa _oppa_ mengirimi aku pesan bodoh itu" semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kearah pintu yang dipaksa terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang _yeojya_ dengan kaos putih hitam serta celana jeans pendeknya. Ia berlari masih menggunakan sepatu wegest-nya.

"_nuguya_?" tanya nyonya Lee pada sosok mungil itu.

"ekh? akhh _mianhae_ tuan, nyonya, adek kecil dan Sungmin _eonnie_" _yeojya_ manis itu kemudian meminta maaf lalu berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"masih berniat tertawa?" _yeojya_ mungil itu duduk di atas ranjang Yesung dan mengambil buku yang tadi di baca Yesung.

"kembalikan Wookie-ah, _oppa_ harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir _oppa_" ucap Yesung berusaha mengambil bukunya dari Ryeowook .

"katakan maaf baru Wookie kembalikan"

"ne ne, _mianhae_ _chagiya_! _Oppa_ hanya bercanda ne? sepuluh hari lagi _oppa_ baru akan pulang ne?" jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook . Sungmin yang mendengar Yesung mengucapkan '_chagiya_' pada Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mencoba menghiburnya.

"sepuluh hari itu lama _oppa_? Aku akan mengikuti lomba itu tujuh hari lagi" Ryeowook mengembalikan buku yang tadi diambil Ryeowook dari tangan Yesung.

"'jijja? Tapi sepuluh hari itu sudah lebih baik dari satu bulan seperti yang _oppa_ katakan tadi"

"haishhh… tidak bisa izin keluar?" pinta Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"ne… _oppa_ akan usaha ne?" Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook . Membiarkan _yeojya_ manis itu memeluknya sayang.

"Wookie sayang Yesungie _oppa_" bisik Ryeowook kemudian.

"_mianhae_ mengganggu, tapi Yesungie. Bisakah bicara sebentar?" seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruangan Yesung dan Sungmin, membuat _namja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"ne…" ucapnya mengikuti langkah dokter muda itu.

Sepeninggal Yesung, tuan dan nyonya Lee juga pamit pada Sungmin. Serta Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Ryeowook di ruangan itu.

"Minnie _noona_ cepat sembuh ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sayang pada Sungmin.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kecanggungan. Ryeowook sibuk dengan buku yang tadi dbaca Yesung, sedangkan Sungmin menatap setiap inchi tubuh Ryeowook .

"kau sungguh benar-benar menderita penyakit jantung Ryeowook -ssi?" ucap Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjangnya menatap Ryeowook . Mendengar namanya di panggil, Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Sungmin bingung.

"fiuhhhh menurutmu?" Ryeowook turun dari tempat tidur Yesung dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"tidak" Sungmin manatap Ryeowook yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"kalau kau sudah tahu ya sudah" Ryeowook berbalik dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun _yeojya_ manis itu berhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Sungmin.

_Yeojya_ manis itu menatap Sungmin dengan kesal, ia menautkan alisnya tanda bertanya.

"kau bohong pada Yesung _oppa_?"

"_mwo_?" Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Sungmin-ssi, dan aku tidak pernah bohong pada Yesungie _oppa_ ne?" terang Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mempererat pegangannya, _yeojya_ aegyeo itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan selang infus masih menempel di punggung tangan kirinya.

"kalau begitu Kangin adalah pembohong" Ryeowook menyentakkan tangan Sungmin membuat _yeojya_ itu jatuh. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan marah.

Kangin, _namja_ yang sangat disayanginya dikatakan pembohong. Itu cukup alasan untuk Ryeowook memukul Sungmin. _Yeojya_ manis itu benar-benar kesal kalau ada yang mengatai _oppa_-nya.

"dengar ya Sungmin-ssi? Kau tidak keal Kangin-ie _oppa_. Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu" Ryeowook melangkah berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Baru selangkah Ryeowook berhenti karena melihat Yesung berjalan kearahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya Wookie-ah?" ucap Yesung kemudian membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"_oppa_, Ryeowook-ie melepas infusku" rengek Sungmin pada Yesung sesaat setelah ia melepas paksa selang infusnya.

Brugh

"sekali lagi kau bicara aku benar-benar memukulmu" kembali Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin hingga _yeojya_ aegyeo itu melangkah mundur.

"Wookie-ah" Yesung sedikit berteriak melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Ia sudah sering melihat Ryeowook kesal seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, ia punya alasan untuk melindungi Sungmin yang sakit dan ryeowook yang 'terlihat' sehat.

"_waeyo_? Kenapa kau bicara kasar begitu heoh?"

"dia bilang Kangin _oppa_ pembohong, jadi sangat jelas aku kesal padanya"balas Ryeowook menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Yesung.

"dia tidak salah Wookie-ah, Kangin memang pembohong"

Degh

Detik itu juga mata caramel itu membulat dengan sempurna menatap Yesung, hatinya hancur saat mendengar Yesung mengatakan itu.

"heh?" Ryeowook begitu kaku untuk mengatakan sebuah kata pada Yesung. Otaknya begitu lamban untuk mencerna ucapan Yesung.

"kenapa _oppa_ bicara begitu? Kangin-ie _oppa_ itu bukan pembohong" ucap Ryeowook lirih pada Yesung.

"ini buktinya, Kangin bilang kau menderita penyakit jantung. Ujian SD dia membolos karena dia bilang kau sendirian dan takut penyakitmu kambuh. Kami sekelas percaya dan membiarkan dia pulang duluan dan kami yang mengerjkan ujiannya, dan itu bukan sekali tapi berkali-kali alasan itu yang digunakannya untuk membolos" jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook .

_Yeojya_ itu menatap Yesung tidak percaya, ia menautkan alisnya sangat lucu.

"_oppa_ tidak perlu berbohong karena _yeojya_ ini, _oppa_ tahu aku tidak suka ada yang menjelekkan Kangin-ie _oppa_. Dan aku tahu _oppa_ itu baru mengenal Kangin-ie _oppa_ selama satu bulan"

"anio… kami sudah bersama sejak aku pindah ke kota ini Wookie-ah. Kau tahu? Kau tidak suka ada yang bermain dengan penyakit karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi lagi. Cukup adikku yang meninggal karena penyakit, aku pikir kau benar-benar mengidap penyakit jantung. Tapi ternyata itu hanya kebohongan Kangin" jelas Yesung kemudian membantu Sungmin kembali ke ranjangnya.

Ryeowook berusaha mencerna perkataan Yesung, namun ia begitu sulit untuk mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu sekarang ternyata Yesung itu teman lama Kangin, bukan satu bulan. Tapi bertahun-tahun dan Yesung pernah memiliki seorang adik yang meninggal karena sakit.

"aku memang sehat _oppa_, sejak kecil _umma_ dan _appa_ menjagaku selalu, mereka menyayangiku"

"sudahlah Wookie-ah, _oppa_ tidak marah padamu. Ini salah Kangin, semua berawal dari kebohongannya"

Degh

"_oppa_ masih menganggap Kangin-ie _oppa_ pembohong?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa memandang Yesung.

"lihatlah ini, kemarin Park _hyung_ memeriksamu, dan dia tadi bilang kau tidak mengidap penyakit jantung. Saat ini kau sehat" jelas Yesung memberikan sebuah berkas pada Ryeowook .

"_oppa_ tanganku berdarah karena infusnya lepas" setelah Ryeowook mengambil berkas itu Yesung segera memencet tombol panggil dokter agar menangani Sungmin.

"kalau aku sakit apa _oppa_ juga akan panik begini?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung.

…

≠Ý≠

Degh! Perasaan Heechul menjadi tidak enak. Tiba-tiba saja partiture yang bawanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia mengambil lembaran partiture itu kemudian menatap langit sore kota seoul.

"Kangin-ie? Kau merasakannya? Perasaanku tidak enak saat mengantarkan Ryeowook kerumah sakit hari ini" lirihnya menatap langit, seperti berkomunikasi dengan sang adik di sana.

'tuhan, lindungi Ryeowook . Aku tahu kau melindunginya, dia anak baik. Kami menyayanginya' do'a Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Chullie-ah, bisakah kau segera masuk? Sebentar lagi bagianmu akan dimulai"

"ne…"

.

≠Ý≠

.

Prangg

"aw"

"_yeobo? Waeyo_?" tanya tuan Kim pada _umma_ Ryeowook . _Yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian beridiri menjauhi pecahan kaca yang baru saja terbentuk karena gelas yang di bawanya jatuh.

"perasaanku tidak enak. Besok kalau _appa_ sehat kita pulang _ne chagi_? Aku memikirkan Ryeowook "

"ada Heechul dan Yesung yang menjaganya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" tuan Kim mencoba menenangkan.

"ne… tapi secepatnya kita pulang ne?"

"aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

'tuhan, jaga permata kami. Lindungi dia, jaga agar dia tetap sehat dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Biarkan dia menikmati hidup yang kau berikan. Sungguh kami menyayangi permata kami'

.

≠Ý≠

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku mengawasimu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Harusnya kau percaya padaku, sungguh aku tidak pernah berbohong. Karena aku sungguh menyayangi dongsaengku.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya bisa ngetik juga dan beginilah hasil ketikan dari semalam, baru bisa di edit tadi. Jadi maaf kalau masih banyak typo(s).<strong>

**terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Kasihan ya chapter dua ternyata tidak diketahui kapan author publish-nya #author pundung.**

**Dan kemungkinan karena kesibukan jadwal kuliah author bakal berusaha menyesuaikan agenda pengetikan dan pempublish-an. Setiap minggu-nya author usahakan mempublish ^^'**

**Sekarang Review ne? **


	5. memories and memorial

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 05**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Heechul+Kangin+Sungmin+(Kyuhyun+hongki nyimpil dikit) :P**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"kalau aku sakit apa <em>oppa<em> juga akan panik begini?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang menunggu jawaban dari suara baritone Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian tersenyum melihat Ryeowook.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, _oppa_ menyayangimu. Dengar itu" tegas Yesung pada Ryeowook. Mendengar itu Sungmin diam dari paniknya.

"_oppa_!" teriak Sungmin seolah kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan itu Yesung kembali menekan tombol pemanggil dokter tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ryeowook menatap setiap gerak yang dilakukan Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang tercipta entah sejak kapan. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini hanya menatap lantai tanpa berniat bersikap manja seperti biasanya.

"apa benar?" lirihnya yang masih sempat didengar Sungmin yang memang sudah duduk di tempat tidurya tidak jauh dari Ryeowook berdiri.

"cepatlah keluar Wookie-ah, kau masih mau melukaiku" teriak Sungmin membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung dan Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang _uisanim_ dan dua suster dibelakangnya. _Uisanim_ tampan itu berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Sungmin.

Karena _uisanim_ yang sudah datang, Yesung berjalan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menjauh dari Sungmin, ia menarik _yeojya_ itu keluar.

'_appo_' lirih ryeowoook namun dalam hatinya, _yeojya_ itu tidak berani berkata. Pita suaranya seolah terkunci untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Rasa takut yang tiba-tiba datang membuatnya hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"_mianhae_ Wookie-ah, _oppa_ tidak marah padamu ne? dengarlah, kau itu _dongsaeng _ kesayangan _oppa_"

Nyuttt

Rasanya dada _yeojya_ manis itu tertusuk benda tajam, ia masih menahan tangisnya dalam pelukan hangat _namja_ tampan yang sekarang memeluknya.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, ia tahu sekarang Ryeowook pasti shock mengetahui kebohongan Kangin, ia tahu hati Ryeowook pasti sangat sakit lebih dari dirinya.

"_oppa_ yakin Kangin _oppa_ berbohong?" tanya Ryeowook tidak membalas pelukan Yesung. Ia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Yesung hanya mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkan dan memberi kenyamanan pada _yeojya_ manis itu.

"ne… Kangin-ie memang sudah berbohong, tapi _oppa_ tidak bisa marah padamu"

"_oppa_ marah pada Kangin _oppa_.. Hiks"

Degh

Hati Yesung sakit saat mendengar isakan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby Ryeowook. Mengangkat wajah manis itu agar menatapnya.

"dengar _oppa_, ne _oppa_ masih kesal karena di tipu olehnya. Tapi…"

Plek

"_mianhae_" tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung dan menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap sosok Ryeowook yang kini berlari menjauhinya. _Yeojya_ itu sempat menatapnya tidak percaya. Yesung tahu akan hal yang baru saja dilakukananya, _namja_ tampan itu tahu atas sanksi apa yang akan diterimanya karena menjelekkan Kangin. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang di ketahui Yesung. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang menipunya dengan alasan penyakit.

Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi hanya karena penyakit yang tidak di inginkannya. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan _dongsaeng _ kesayangannya karena leuKimia sama seperti Sungmin saat ini.

_Namja_ itu kini berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya tanpa berfikiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Yesung-ah? Tidakkah kau istirahat?bukankah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau harus segera mengikuti ujian sekolahmu?" tanya _uisanim_ yang juga merupakan sepupu Yesung.

"ne _hyung_" jawabnya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

_Uisanim_ dan kedua suster itu keluar setelah sempat memeriksa keadaan Yesung juga.

Melihat pintu ruangan yang kini tertutup Yesung duduk menghadap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"wae _oppa_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"anio,,, hmm_ mianhae_ ne?"

"_mianhae_? Untuk apa? Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada _oppa_. _Gomawo_" ucap Sungmin tersenyum pada Yesung.

"_mian_ Wookie menyakitimu" jelas Yesung membuat Sungmin merubah raut mukanya. Ia kesal karena Yesung meminta maaf untuk Ryeowook.

"Min?" panggil Yesung karena Sungmin tidak mempedulikannya.

"ne _oppa_, akulah yang salah. Sepertinya Ryeowookie tidak menyukaiku" ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne.. Mian, tolong maafkan dia Min" ucap Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin.

.

≠Ý≠

.

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa tujuan masih dengan membawa surat keterangan kesehatan miliknya yang diberikan Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu hanya berjalan mengikuti arah kakinya.

'hujan?' lirihnya menatap langit Seoul yang kini mulai mendung. Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat awan abu-abu itu, tapi hatinya sakit tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya.

.*.

"_oppa_ sekolah ne? Wookie tunggu _oppa_ pulang, dirumahkan ada _umma_? Jadi Wookie main sama _umma_ ne?" ucap _namja_ kekar itu pada _yeodongsaeng _ kesayangannya.

"tapi _oppa_? Kapan _oppa_ pulang?"

"sebentar saja ne? _oppa_ harus sekolah"

"apa Wookie boleh sekolah? Wookie kan sudah besar?"

"ne.. Wookie juga akan sekolah hari ini, tapi dirumah ne? bersama Kim _sonsae_ dan juga _umma_" seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya berjalan bersama _namja_ tua dengan kacamatanya tersenyum pada _yeojya_ yang dipanggil Wookie, Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat _umma_-nya datang dan kini mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"_umma_ bersama siapa?" tanya _yeojya_ manis itu.

"ini Kim _sonsae_, dia yang akan mengajari Wookie. Tapi dirumah, agar Wookie bisa bersama _umma_"

"kalau begitu _oppa_ pergi ne? secepatnya _oppa_ akan pulang" _namja_ kekar itu kemudian mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook dan berlari menuju pagar rumah mereka.

.

"ada yang baru sekolah ya? sepertinya sangat bahagia belajar dengan Kim _sonsae_" ledek Heechul kecil pada Ryeowook.

"ne _eonnie_, tadi Kim _sonsae_ mengajari Wookie berhitung" ucap Ryeowook dengan semangatnya.

"tapi kenapa Wookie sekolah dirumah? Wookie mau sekolah bersama Heechul _eonnie_ dan juga Kangin _oppa_" lirihnya kini menatap sang _umma_ yang sedang menggendongnya.

"kalau sudah besar ne?" Kangin menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan membuat _yeojya_ manis itu hanya meringis pelan.

"_umma_,, _oppa_ menyakiti Wookie" adunya pada sang _umma_.

"itu karena Kangin _oppa_ menyayangi uri Ryeowookie " ucap _umma_-nya tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi chubby Ryeowook.

.

.*.

.

"wae _oppa_? Apa benar _oppa_ berbohong? Sejak dulu _oppa_ tidak pernah bohong pada Wookie, _oppa_ selalu jujur" lirihnya kini berjalan menuju jalan raya.

_Yeojya_ itu kini menaiki taxi yang tadi sempat berhenti dihadapannya. Saat ini, ada satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan kerinduannya. Ia hanya ingin bercerita pada orang yang sungguh dipercayanya.

"tolong ke alamat ini pak" ucap Ryeowook memberikan secarik kertas yang selalu dibawanya di saku pakaiannya.

"hmm? Ne…" ucap supir taxi itu kemudian melajukan taxi-nya.

Cukup butuh waktu agar taxi itu sampai pada alamat yang ingin dituju Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ itu turun kemudian membayar argo taxi-nya.

"apa perlu saya tunggu non? Sepertinya akan hujan" tawar supir taxi itu pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum walau dipaksakan.

"_anio_, nanti aku minta jemput" ucapnya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang tempat yang ditujunya.

.

.

"cukup lama kita tidak bertemu _oppa_, apa _oppa_ baik-baik saja?" ia mulai berjongkok di dekat makam orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"apa _oppa_ tidak merindukan Wookie? Tidakkah _oppa_ mau bicara pada Wookie? Apa _oppa_ tahu? Sedetik-pun Wookie selalu percaya pada _oppa_. _Oppa_ tidak pernah bohong, Wookie tahu itu" lirihnya yang kini mulai menitikkan air mata. Namun orang yang ditanya tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Yeojya_ itu menatap surat yang tadi diberikan Yesung.

"apa Wookie salah mencintai Yesung _oppa_? Apa _oppa_ tidak setuju? Apa Yesung _oppa_ membenci Wookie? _Oppa_? _Oppa_? _Oppa_ dengar Wookie kan?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah menangis mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata bening itu hanya meluncur begitu saja tanpa dikehendakinya.

"bisakah _oppa_ jawab Wookie? Bisakah _oppa_ memeluk Wookie? Aku merindukan _oppa_" lirihnya yang kini mulai terisak bersamaan dengan air hujan yang mulai menemaninya.

"sungguh merindukan _oppa_" lirihnya kemudian memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya begitu lelah membuat otaknya tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah membuatnya memejamkan mata, tubuhnya begitu lelah memikirkan masalah ini, dan itu cukup menjadi alasan membuatnya membutuhkan kehangatan dan perlindungan yang sangat dirindukannya.

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

**Heechul pov**

Aku hanya memperhatikan Lee _sonsae_ yang menerangkan bahan ujian kami besok, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit. aku harus belajar malam ini kalau ingin membanggakan _umma_. Kutatap jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Mata black-ku melihat keluar jendela, tadi siang Ryeowook izin ketempat Yesung, apa dia masih disana? Walau berada di ruang kelas, tapi pikiranku berada diluar. Aku memikirkan Ryeowook. Aku menghawatirkannya.

Akhirnya Lee _Sonsae_ selesai menjelaskannya, _namja_ tua itu meninggalkan kami yang kini sibuk mencari bahan ujian besok. Kutatap langit sore Seoul yang menurunkan air hujannya.

'Kangin-ie? Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook? Apa dia baik-baik saja'

_'noona?'_

Degh

Aku terlonjak kaget saat samar-samar mendengar suara Kangin, tuhan… ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak?

Drrrtttt drrrrttt

Ponsel putihku yang masih di silent bergetar, segera saja kuraih ponsel putih itu dari dalam saku kemejaku.

"Hongki-_ahjushi_?" aku menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nama penjaga kuburan di komplek perumahan tempat kami memakamkan Kangin.

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, ada apa ini?

"yeoboseyo"

"_mwo_? Wo-Wookie? Hmm ne,,, ne _ahjushi_"

Segera saja aku berlari menuju mobilku yang cukup jauh dari tempat asalku. Dalam hujan sore ini aku menytir mobilku menuju komplek pemakam itu, tidak butuh waktu lama segera saja aku sampai dan menemukan Wookie bersama Hongki _ahjushi_ di dalam pos penjagaan milik Hongki _ahjushi_.

"mian Heechul-ah, tidak ada mobil yang lewat, makanya aku …."

"ne.. _Gwenchanayo_ _ahjushi_, sekarang tolong bawa dia ke dalam mobilku"

Kupandangi sosok Ryeowook yang sudah mengigil, ia begitu pucat. Hongki _ahjushi_ juga ikut masuk kedalam mobilku, _namja_ tua itu ikut menuju ke rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari komplek pemakaman.

"kenapa Wookie ada di sana _ahjushi_?"

"entahlah, aku menemukannya sudah pingsan, ia menggenggam surat ini" ku raih surat yang diberikan Hongki _ahjushi_ padaku. Walau menyetir aku masih bisa membaca surat yang sudah lecek ini, sedikit rusak karena hujan, tapi aku tahu surat apa ini, bagian yang penting.

Kenapa surat ini ada pada Ryeowook? Tidakkah ini konyol? Ryeowook memegang surat keterangan kesehatannya. Tidak ada penyakit dalam tubuhnya, inilah kenyataan saat ini. Dan kenyataan sebelum ini, hanya kami yang mengetahuinya.

.

≠Ý≠

.

"_uisanim_? Bagaimana? Dia tidak apa kan?" tanyaku pada _uisanim_ yang tadi menangani Ryeowook.

"dia hanya sakit karena hujan yang berlebihan. Tapi, sepertinya Ryeowook-ssi sedikit shock, dari raut wajahnya bisa dilihat hal itu. Apa dia memiliki masalah?"

"masalah?"

"aku sarankan sebaiknya dia dirawat beberapa hari ini, anda bisa mengisi surat keterangannya di bagian administrasi" ucap _uisanim_ itu padaku.

"_noona_? Kenapa ada disini?" aku berbalik dan melihat Yesung tengah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Ryeowook sakit" ucapku kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Ryeowook.

"sakit? Bukankah tadi dia masih sehat? _Noona_ tidak perlu berbohong seperti Kangin"

"_mwo_?" Saat ingin memutar knop pintu aku memutar kembali tubuhku menatap Yesung yang mengekor dibelakangku.

"ma-maksudmu? Aku berbohong? _**Ppabo**_! Untuk aku berbohong padamu heoh? Dan lagi apa kau bilang? Kangin berbohong? Anak itu terlalu baik untuk berbohong" aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan Ryeowook. Menatap _yeojya_ manis itu kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"wo-Wookie sakit? Waeyo? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yesung yang kini berdiri disebelah kananku.

"di temukan Hongki _ahjushi_ di sebelah makam Kangin dalam hujan" ucapku mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"heh? Masudnya?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak menguhubungiku kalau ingin pulang dari sini"

"Heechul-ssi? Kau sudah putuskan Ryeowook akan dirawat di ruang mana?" seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan Ryeowook.

"hmm di ruanganku saja _noona_? Sepertinya tempat tidur satu lagi masih kosong" Yesung angkat bicara membuatku sedikit berfikir.

'mungkin dekat Yesung, Ryeowook bisa sedikit terjaga'

"ne, aku akan meletakkannya di sana" putusku kemudian.

**Heechul pov end**

.

≠Ý≠

.

Sungmin menatap beberapa perawat yang membawa Ryeowook dan diikuti Yesung dan Heechul memasuki ruangannya. _Umma_, _appa_ dan Kyuhyun yang mengunjunginya baru saja pulang. Ia menatap kesal pada sosok Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_umma_? Hmm _mianhae_ _umma_. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik, sekarang dia masuk rumah sakit"

"Hongki _ahjushi_ menemukannya di sebelah makam Kangin"

"_mianhae_ _umma_"

"mian…"

"ne… aku akan menjaganya _umma_, sekali lagi _mianhae_ _umma_" sesal Heechul menghubungi kedua orang tua-nya.

Begitupun Yesung, ia mengabari kedua orang tuanya kalau Ryeowook kini berada di rumah sakit. Kedua orang tua Yesung begitu menyayangi Ryeowook, seperti mendapat pengganti adik Yesung.

"_chagiya_? Kapan kau akan membuka matamu? Tidakkah kau merindukan _eonnie_? Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk _eonnie_? Tidakkah kau ingin menawari Kangin milktea sore ini?" Heechul meneteskan air matanya sembari menggenggam erat tangan kiri Ryeowook yang tidak di infus.

.

.

.

Malam ini, hanya ada suara hujan yang menemani mereka. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya, semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Yesung berjalan turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia menyentuh pelan pundak Heechul membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu menengadah menatapnya.

"wae Yesungie? Ini sudah malam, tidakkah kau harus tidur?" ucap Heechul saat setelah melihat jam di dinding ruangan itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menatap Heechul, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah Heechul, ia mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"biar aku yang menjaganya" ucap Yesung tanpa menatap Heechul.

"anio, tidurlah. kau masih butuh banyak istirahat"

"tapi _noona_…"

"Kim Jongwoon, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. tidakkah kau lelah? Aku sungguh lelah Yesungie, jadi jangan tambah bebanku untuk merawatmu nantinya"

"ta…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku mohon isitrahatlah. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook terganggu"

Karena mendengar penekanan pada setiap perkataan Heechul, akhirnya membuat Yesung kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

'tidak merindukan _eonnie_?' batin Heechul membetulkan selimut Ryeowook.

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

"_umma_? Wookie kenapa _umma_?" tanya Kangin kecil pada _yeojya_ cantik yang kini menitikkan air matanya sembari mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selang infus di tangannya.

"_gwenchananyo_ Kangin-ie, Wookie tidak apakan _umma_? Wookie itu kuat Kangin-ie. Kangin-ie percaya Wookie kan?" Heechul mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang mulai terisak melihat Ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri.

"ne _chagiya_, sekarang Kangin janji tidak akan meninggalkan Wookie kan? Kangin-ie tidak akan meninggalkan Wookie bermain sendiri lagi ne?" pesan _umma_ Heechul pada Kangin.

"ne _umma_, Kangin minta maaf meninggalkan Wookie sendiri di taman" sesal _namja_ kecil itu pada _yeojya_ cantik itu.

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang, _yeojya_ cantik itu kini menatap Ryeowook yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia merapikan selimut Ryeowook kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"_eonnie_ merindukanmu _chagiya_, kenapa tidak bangun heoh? Lirihnya pada Ryeowook.

"pagi-pagi suara _eonnie_ membangunkanku" sebuah suara menginstrupsi Heechul, _yeojya_ cantik itu menatap Sungmin yang sudah duduk menatapnya.

"kau sudah bangun Sungmin-ssi? bagaimana tidurmu? _Mianhae_ aku membangnkanmu" ucap Heechul tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sungmin.

"sudah bangun?" keduanya kini menatap kearah pintu melihat Yesung berjalan masuk dengan seorang _uisanim_ dan dua suster dengan peralatannya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin-ah? Sudah baikan?" _uisanim_ tampan itu menghampiri Sungmin dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya. Dan Yesung kembali ketempat tidurnya.

"Heechul-ssi? Bagaimana?"

Heechul mengeleng saat _uisanim_ tampan itu memeriksa Ryeowook.

"di belum sadar" sesalnya kemudian.

"dia tidak apa, kau tidak perlu cemas ne?" _uisanim_ itu memberikan obat yang harus di minum Ryeowook saat dia bangun kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_I'm walkin' to the day, _

_I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

_(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day _

_(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

Heechul mengangkat panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponsel putihnya. Ia menatap nama HanKyung, teman seangkatannya.

"_yeoboseyo"_

_"kau dimana Chullie-ah? Tidakkah kau akan mengikuti ujian hari ini?" _ucap suara itu dari sebrang. Seketika Heechul ingat akan ujiannya hari ini.

"_mianhae_ Han, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ujian hari ini"

_"mwo? Kau tidak mau lulus?" _teriak suara dari sebrang sana.

"_mianhae_,,, Wookie belum sadar Han, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak mau dia ketakutan saat sadar nanti karena tidak ada yang didekatnya"

_"ta…"_

"ne,,, Heechul _noona_ akan segera datang ke ujiannya" Yesung yang mendengar percakapan Heechul merebut ponsel Heechul dan mematikannya saat itu juga.

"_mwo_? Apa yang kau katakan heoh? Dan tidak sopan sekali kau Yesungie" maki Heechul pada Yesung.

"_noona_ kenapa sih? Ryeowook hanya sakit kecil. Tidak perlu menjadikan sakitnya sebagai alasan tidak mengikuti ujian seperti halnya Kangin" ucap Yesung kemudian membuat Heechul menatapnya bingung.

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"sudahlah _noona_, aku yang akan menjaganya. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Jadi _noona_ bisa tenang ujian hari ini" putus Yesung kemudian menatap Heechul memastikan janjinya.

"heoh?aku.."

"apa _noona_ pikir Ryeowook akan senang mengetahui _noona_ tidak lulus ujian karenanya?" Heechul menundukkan kepalanya mengerti ucapan Yesung.

"nanti siang _umma_ dan _appa_ akan kembali, ada mereka yang akan menjaga Ryeowook"

"hmm ne Yesungie, _mianhae_ merepotkanmu. Mian _umma_ dan _appa_ baru akan sampai nanti malam" ucap Heechul kemudian mengecup sekilas kelopak mata Ryeowook lalu berlari menuju mobilnya untuk kembali kerumah membereskan dirinya agar mengikuti ujian dengan Lee _sonsae_ hari ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang belum juga sadarkan diri, padahal ini sudah hampir siang hari, _yeojya_ itu masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"_oppa_? Apa _oppa_ tidak makan?" Sungmin mencoba menawarkan Yesung makanan yang tadi dibawakan perawat untuk mereka.

"_anio_,,, _oppa_ tidak lapar Min. apa hari ini _umma_ dan _appa_mu tidak berkunjung?" tanya Yesung menatap Sungmin.

"tidak, mereka ada diluar Korea saat ini" ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana _namja_ kecil itu? Apa dia tidak menemanimu?"

"siapa? Kyuhyun? Aku har…"

"_noona_,,, hari ini Kyu bawa apel segar. Tadi Kyu mengambilnya di kebun Park _sonsae_" teriakan _namja_ berseragam SMP membuat Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil menerima kedatangan _namja_ itu.

"sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang" Yesung tertawa kecil membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menatapnya senang.

"_hyung_ sedang menggenggam tangan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"hmm? Seoarang malaikat kecil" jawab Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"malaikat? Bukankah malaikat itu memiliki sayap?" tanyanya polos.

"ini malaikat tanpa sayap Kyu" jelas Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"hmmm" _namja_ kecil itu tampak berfikir kemudian duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"_noona_ mau apelnya? Hmm apa _noona_ juga malaikat tanpa sayap seperti _noona_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"_anio_" ucap Sungmin ketus pada Kyuhyun.

"hngggg" Yesung menatap sosok Ryeowook yang tadi melenguh pelan dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Wookie-ah, kau dengar suara _oppa_? _Oppa_ ada disini _chagiya_, buka matamu ne?" bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu kini menundukkan kepalanya. Memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga kanan Ryeowook.

"buka matamu ne?" merasa mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook menggerakkan bola matanya

"_oppa_?..."

"kau sadar? Ne… ini _oppa_ Wookie-ah" ucap Yesung senang.

_Namja_ itu membantu ryewook bersandar dengan menaikkan bagian atas kasur Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Kau sadar _chagi?"_ sebuah suara membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap ke sumber suara.

Yesung menaikkan alis matanya menatap _umma_nya berdiri bersama _appa_-nya.

"_mianhae_ telat ne _chagiya_? _Ahjumma_ ada urusan penting tadi pagi" sesal _umma_ Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"_umma_ tidak memeluk aku?" Yesung mem-pout bibirnya menatap tingkah _umma_-nya.

"kau cemburu ne?" goda _appa_ Yesung melihat tingkah Yesung.

"kau kan tidak _appa_ Sungie? Wookie-ah? Ada yang sakit?" tanya _umma_ Yesung pada Ryeowook yang hanya diam.

"ne _ahjumma_,,, Wookie…"

"dimana? Biar _ahjumma_ panggilkan _uisanim_" panik _umma_ Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunjuk bagian dadanya, _yeojya_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku merindukan Kangin _oppa_" lirih Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"_gwenchanayo chagi_, _umma_ dan _appa_-mu nanti malam akan sampai, mereka mengalami kendala pemberangkatan" jelas _umma_ Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"aku membutuhkan Kangin _oppa_"

**Degh**

"…"

**.**

"_noona_? _Noona_ kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"bisakah Kyu kembali ke tempat les mu? _Noona_ tahu hari ini Kyu ada private" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"heoh? Ne.. Ne. Kyu akan kembali lagi besok bersama _ahjumma_ dan _ahjushi_. Pay pay _noona_" pamit Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby Sungmin sekilas meninggalkan ruangan yang hening itu.

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

"Kim Jongwoon _imnida_, kalian bisa panggil aku Yesung"

"Yesungie?"

"hmm ne… aku suka panggilan Yesungie, dulu _dongsaeng-_ku suka memanggilku begitu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada"

"_mwo_? Maksudmu?"

"dia pergi kesurga" _namja_ tampan bernama Yesung itu menatap langit cerah di sekolah barunya.

"hmm? Surga? Aku juga punya _dongsaeng _, dia seperti malaikat. Suara tenornya begitu lembut seperti udara dan dia begitu imut"

"_jijja_?"

"ne, kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi…"

Kedua _namja_ kecil itu akhirnya menjadi teman baru.

"kau mau kemana Kangin-ah?" teriak Yesung kecil pada Kangin yang membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya dengan wajah panik.

"_mianhae_ Yesungie, Wookie sendirian dirumah. Kim _sonsae_ kecelakaan dan tidak bisa mengajari Wookie di rumah"

"tapi hari ini kita ada ujian" ucap Yesung pada Kangin"

"_mianhae_, tapi aku tidak ingin Wookie ketakutan sendirian dirumah, _umma_ sedang ke kantor _appa_ saat ini. Kau tahu? Wookie memiliki penyakit jantung, bagaimana kalau dia kambuh disaat tidak ada orang?"

"_mwo_? Kenapa bisa?"

"aku titip ujianku ne?" teriak Kangin kemudian berlari keluar kelasnya meninggalkan Yesung yang bingung harus melakukan apa"

**.**

**.**

"kau begitu menyayangi Wookie?"

"ne, dia itu seperti malaikat Yesung-ah. Kau belum melihatnya sih" bangga Kangin pada Yesung.

"apa aku juga boleh menjaganya?"

"hng? Ne, kau mau janji membantuku menjaga Wookie-kan?"

"ne, aku janji membantumu menjaga malaikatmu"

"aku yakin _dongsaeng-_mu yang ada di surga pasti senang memiliki _hyung_ sepertimu"

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kangin tentang _dongsaeng _ yang begitu disayanginya.

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Aku selalu mengawasimu. Tuhan, lindungi dongsaeng ku. Dia anak baik, banyak orang menyayanginya.<em>

_Yesungie, kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya? Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak berbohong dan bisakah kau tepati janjimu? Aku menagih janjimu Yesungie._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaaaa, mianhae kalau telat publish, baru ngetik tadi sore nih, pulang rapat kerja HIMA langsung lanjut ngetik. Mian kalau chapter ini jelek TT^TT <strong>

**Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, buat yang nanya kapan author publish. Hmmm gimana ya? (sok mikir#plak)  
><strong>

**Author ini anak kuliah yang masak sendiri, mandi sendiri, makan sendiri, buat tugas sendiri #kadang nyontek maksa, dan sok sibuk. Jadi tunggu hari libur kuliah baru bisa ngetik ne :D**

**tapi diusahakan setiap minggunya selalu publish fanfic.**

**Chapter dan kalau sempat ada ide baru langsung publish oneshoot :D**

**Gomawo udah review, untuk chapter ini review lagi ne :D**

**Dan yang nanya yang terakhir itu kangin atau bukan yang bicara. Kalau kalimatnya di '_italic'_+ kalimatnya kek bukan dari 'orang' beararti itu kangin. :D**

**makasih yang sudah menyempatkan me-review oneshoot 'for fun' dan chapter04 oppa.**

**Terima kasih**

**Sekarang review ne? **


	6. first hope and last hope!

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 06**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Heechul+Kangin+Sungmin+Hankyung (sekarang giliran Han gege yang nyimpil dikit) wkwkwkwk**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't Copy my fanfic please :D**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gwenchanayo chagi<em>, _umma_ dan _appa_-mu nanti malam akan sampai, mereka mengalami kendala pemberangkatan," jelas _umma_ Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku membutuhkan Kangin _oppa,_"

'Sungguh benarkah Ryeowook membutuhkan Kangin? Apakah _oppa_ yang dimaksudnya tadi itu Kangin? Itu bukan aku?' batin Yesung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya melihat Ryeowook yang kini dipeluk _umma_-nya.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini hanya tersenyum miris melihat Ryeowook yang mencengkram erat pakaian _umma_ Yesung. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Ryeowook menangis, sangat terlihat dari tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Tenang _ne_? _ahjumma_ ada disini," _umma_ Yesung mulai menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Sungie, bisakah _appa_ bicara padamu?" _appa_ Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung untuk keluar menyusul Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar.

Kini Yesung duduk di bangku luar ruang rawatnya. Sedangkan _appa_nya duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae _appa_?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Hng?" _appa_ Yesung hanya menautkan alisnya menatap Yesung bingug.

"_Appa_? Aku serius! Kenapa _appa_ suka sekali seperti ini padaku. Tidak bisakah _appa_ bersikap dewasa?" kesal Yesung pada _appa_-nya.

"_ne arraseo_ Yesungie sayang!" belai _appa_ Yesung pada pipi chubby Yesung.

"Menjijikkan," cibirnya menepis jemari sang _appa_. Dan pelakunya hanya cekikikan mendengar kekesalan Yesung.

_Appa_ Yesung duduk disebelah Yesung mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi merasa bingung sendiri.

"Apa kau merasa sedih kalau Ryeowook-ie seperti ini?" mulainya tanpa melihat Yesung dan menundukkan kepala melihat lantai lorong rumah sakit.

Yesung menautkan jari-jarinya kemudian meletakkan kedua sikunya di paha lalu menopang dagunya dengan jemari yang bertautan itu. Mata obsidiannya menatap dinding lorong rumah sakit.

"_Ne_ _appa_, tapi aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya Yesung membuat _appa_nya tersenyum merasakan perasaan yang kini di landa Yesung.

"Ne, dia bukan Jongjin Yesungie, dia Kim Ryeowook. Sesuatu dalam diri _appa_ merasa sakit saat melihatnya bergetar menahan tangis, bukan karena mengingat Jongjin," _appa_ Yesung menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "melainkan merasa kehilangan senyum yang beberapa tahun ini sering menghampiri rumah kita, senyum dan tawa yang sering meramaikan rumah kita, suara tenor yang sering menghampiri dan membangunkan _appa_ secara paksa dan _appa_ menyayangi Ryeowook-ie seperti Jongjin, tapi _appa_ sangat tahu dan merasa dia bukan Jongjin tapi Kim Ryeowook," jelas _appa_ Yesung membuat Yesung menghela nafas.

"Apa perasaan yang _appa_ rasakan sama denganku?" tanyanya membuat sang _appa_ hanya menautkan alisnya bingung.

Yesung masih menatap kearah tembok dengan posisi awal, sedangkan _appa_-nya hanya bingung menatap lantai koridor.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook karena penyakitnya, aku takut dia seperti Jongjin."

"_Mwo_? Penyakit?" tanya _appa_ Yesung membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Hng? Ne, aku tidak pernah cerita kan? Keluarganya juga tidak cerita, tapi itu hanya kebohongan Kangin _appa_ dan Ryeowook itu sehat," jelas Yesung membuat _appa_-nya menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya _appa_ Yesung yang kini mulai mengerlingkan matanya kearah Yesung.

"_Appa_ tidak pernah bisa serius!" kesal Yesung mem-pout bibirnya.

"_Jijja_? Tapi _appa_ benarkan? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Sepertinya _yeojya _ itu menyukaimu Yesung-ie"

"_Appa_! Aku hanya menganggapnya _dongsaeng_, tidak lebih! Keadaannya mengingatkan aku saat terakhir Jongjin aku tidak berada didekatnya. Pasti saat itu dia kesepian."

"Heoh? Kalau begitu Ryeowook-ie?" _appa_ Yesung mulai menoel-noel Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit risih dibuatnya.

"Lupakan! Aku mau kembali kedalam."

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun kemudian ia berhenti sebentar membuat _appa-_nya menatapnya bingung.

"Ming? Kenapa keluar? Sebentar lagi _uisanim_ akan masuk memeriksa," ucap Yesung melihat Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Aku hanya lelah di dalam, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah kembali tidur karena _umma_-nya Yesungie _oppa_," jelas Sungmin pada Yesung, sangat terlihat kalau Sungmin menutupi sesuatu.

"Hng… _oppa_? Sore ini kita main di ruang anak-anak _ne_? sepertinya sebenatar lagi aku akan di rawat di rumah," pinta Sungmin membuat Yesung hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan inapnya, Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat wajah damai Ryeowook yang kini tertidur, _yeojya _ manis itu kini tertidur dalam damainya. Melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Seorang _yeojya _ paruh baya dengan senang hati mengelus pelan kepala _yeojya _ manis itu. _Yeojya _ paruh baya itu tersenyum pada kedatangan Yesung. Ia melambaikan tangannya mencoba memerintah Yesung agar mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _chagiya_? Apa kata _uisanim_? Kapan kau akan pulang kerumah heoh? _Mianhae_ _umma_ baru bisa menjengungmu sekarang," jelas _yeojya _ paruh baya yang ternyata _umma_ Yesung. Mendengar itu Yesung hanya tersenyum manis pada _umma_-nya.

"_Gwenchananyo_ _umma_, aku tidak apa. Apa besok _umma_ akan kembali? Sebegitu sibukkah _umma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Yesung mendekat kearah _umma_-nya.

"_Anio_! Sudah selesai _chagiya_, hari ini _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah ada di rumah. Inilah alasannya kenapa kemarin belum kembali. _Appa_-mu tidak ingin bolak balik dan memperlama waktu, _mianhae_ _ne_?" maaf _umma_ Yesung mengelus pipi chubby Yesung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh, _Mianhae_ mengganggu _ahjumma_, tapi aku harus memeriksa ketiga pasienku," ucap seorang _uisanim_ tampan yang tersenyum kearah _umma_ Yesung dan Yesung.

"_Oh ne _Su-ie,_ mian. _Hmm Yesungie, _umma_ dan _appa_ mungkin akan segera pulang kerumah. Jaga dirimu ne? secepatnya besok _umma_ ingin kau kembali kerumah," _umma_ Yesung mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Yesung setelah mengatakan ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali membersihkan rumah yang beberapa hari ini ditinggalkan.

.

..*..

.

"_Oppa_ punya sesuatu untuk Wookie, apa Wookie suka? Ini _oppa_ beli saat di persimpangan lampu merah," Kangin memberikan boneka winnie the pooh yang tidak terlalu besar kepada Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu buru-buru meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dan meninggalkan tuan Kim yang masih mengajarinya kemudian berlari menghambur kepelukan Kangin.

"Wookie suka apapun yang _oppa_ berikan, Wookie sayang Kangin-ie _oppa_," ucapnya memeluk boneka winnie the pooh yang cukup mungil itu kemudian memeluk Kangin.

"Ne, _oppa_ menyayangi Wookie."

"_Oppa_ terlalu lama pulang-nya."

"_Mianhae_, hari ini _oppa_ ujian masuk SM High School. oh iya, Seminggu ini _oppa_ akan trainne ne? jadi Wookie harus jadi anak baik selama _oppa_ pergi."

"Hng?" Ryeowook kecil meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir bawahnya, membuat pose berfikir yang sangat lucu di mata Kangin dan tuan Kim yang menyaksikannya.

"_Oppa_? Harusnya Wookie naik kelas 2 Junior School kan? Tapi kenapa Wookie masih belajar dirumah?" tanya Ryeowook yang menatap Kim _sonsae_ yang kini masih menyaksikan kebahagiaan Ryeowook dan Kangin.

_Namja_ tua itu berjalan dan mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

"Mau belajar di sekolah?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Ryeowook.

"Ne _sonsae_, Wookie juga mau satu sekolah dengan Kangin-ie _oppa_" jawabnya polos.

Kangin hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah polos Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Wookie _oppa_ ajak kesekolah _oppa_ ne? tapi nanti, kalau _oppa_ sudah selesai trainne bersama klub ne?"

"Ne, arachi _oppa_" ucapnya semangat.

.

..*..

.

"Ka-Kangin-ie kecelakaan?"

"_Umma_? Wae _umma_?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia menghampiri sang _umma_ yang kini menjatuhkan gagang telphone rumahnya.

"Kangin-ie, dia… Kangin-ie tertabrak truk," racau _umma_ Heechul sambil terisak dipelukan Heechul.

**Heechul pov**

Aku hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan _umma_, air mataku kini sudah ikut melesak. _Dongsaeng-_ku kecelakaan? Ini hari kedua dia trainne bersama anggota klub-nya di Incheon.

"_Eonnie_? _Umma_ kenapa?"

**Degh**

Jantungku rasanya ingin sekali jatuh ketika mendengar pemilik suara tenor itu mendekat. Ia berjalan dengan air mata yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau menagis _chagi_?" kulihat _umma_ melepaskan pelukanku dan memeluk Ryeowook kecil kami. _Umma_ menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

"_Umma_? Waeyo? Kenapa _umma_ menangis? Uljima _umma_, Wookie sayang _umma._"

**Jleb**

Ucapannya begitu polos tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sungguh ini hal tersulit. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_Umma_? Uljima," kulihat Ryeowook mencoba menghapus air mata _umma_ walau ia sendiri masih mengalirkan air mata.

"_Gwenchanayo_ _chagi_, _umma_ hanya sedikit lelah. Wookie jangan menangis_ ne_? _umma_ sayang Wookie," ucap _umma_ menahan isak tangisnya.

"Heechulie, kau hubungi _appa_-mu ne?" ucap _umma_ berbalik menatapku yang bingung harus berbuat apa. _Dongsaeng_ku kecelakaan? Dan itu di Incheon. Tidak mungkin kami membawa Ryeowook dalam perjalanan ini, aku tahu maksud _umma_, pasti tidak ingin Ryeowook tahu. Kalau dia tahu, maka penyakit Ryeowook akan kambuh.

'bertahanlah Kangin-ie' harapku pada tuhan.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, _umma_ dan _appa_ mengunjungi Kangin. _Umma_ bilang Kangin belum juga sadar. Perasaanku menjadi makin bingung. Sejak kemarin Ryeowook selalu memintaku untuk menghubungi Kangin dan berjuta alasan kuberikan padanya. Aku meliburkan sekolahku untuk menjaga Ryeowook yang bisa kapan saja kambuh.

"_Eonnie_ mau kemana?" kulihat malaikat kecil kami menggendong boneka winnie the pooh-nya. Ia berjalan dengan senyumnya kearahku.

"Ke gereja, Wookie mau ikut?" tawarku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ne _eonnie,_" segera saja ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah kami dan memakai sandalnya. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya di depan gerbang rumah kami.

"_Eonnie_! Jalan kaki ne?" pintanya padaku sambil berteriak.

Tentu saja itu tidak akan! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuatnya kelelahan harus berjalan beberapa blok dari rumah kami.

"kita punya mobil? Walau belum memiliki SIM tapi _eonnie_ akan memakainya," ucapku mencoba tegas pada Ryeowook. Kulihat ia mem-pout bibirnya sangat lucu.

_So I pray for you (oh) so I_

_so I promise you (oh) so I_

_yagsogheyo modungoshi_

_guderago midulkeyo (guderago midulkeyo)_

Heechul mengangkat pangilan _umma_-nya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dan menyuruh Ryeowook duluan memasuki mobilnya.

"Yeoboseyo? _Umma_? Bagaimana keadaan Kangin-ie?" ucapku sepelan mungkin agar Ryeowook tidak mendengar percakapanku.

"Mwo? Membawanya ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang? Wae _umma_? Saat ini Wookie sehat saja _umma_"

"Mwo? _Umma_? _Umma_ tidak bercanda kan? Itu? Itu tidak mungkin _umma_! Kenapa _umma_ melakukan ini pada Kangin-ie?"

"Keinginan Kangin? Dia sudah sadar?..."

"_Umma_? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa pilihan seperti ini yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak adakah jalan lain _umma_? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" isakku mulai keluar membuat Ryeowook keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

"_Eonnie_? Waeyo _eonnie_? Kenapa _eonnie_ menangis? _Umma_ kenapa _eonnie_?" aku semakin tersentak melihat air mata bening itu mengalir dari mata caramel Ryeowook. Ryeowook kecil kami tidak boleh mengetahui penyakit ini, tidak boleh ada air mata yang keluar dari mata caramelnya, tidak sekarang dan tidak seterusnya.

"_Anio_, _umma_ tidak _appa_ _chagiya_. Wookie mau ketemu _umma_?" tawarku menghapus air mataku dan kemudian menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Asal _eonnie_ janji tidak menangis lagi ne? Wookie sayang _eonnie_"

Hangat

Pelukan hangat inilah yang sangat kusukai dari malaikat kecil kami, senyuman bahagia inilah yang sangat ingin kami lihat.

_Umma_ bilang Kangin sudah sadar sejak tadi pagi. Ia di vonis cacat seumur hidup oleh _uisanim_. Bukankah itu kejam? Satu permintaan pertama dan terakhir Kangin, ia ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Ryeowook.

Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah itu konyol?

Sungguh hatiku sakit mendengarnya. _Umma_ bilang sejak itu mereka hanya diam, Kangin tidak mau bicara. Ini memang harapan pertama Kangin, sejak kecil Kangin tidak pernah berharap. Aku bahkans ngat ingat saat hari kelahiran Ryeowook. Dia tidak berharap tapi satu keinginannya, Kangin kecil kami ingin agar _dongsaeng_ kami tersenyum bahagia dalam kehidupan kami sekeluarga. Itu bukan harapannya, tapi keinginanya! Sekarang dia melontarkan harapannya. Mendonorkan jantungnya agar keinginannya tetap terwujud.

Bagaimana caranya? Kalau Ryeowook sadar Kangin akan tiada? Apa Ryeowook akan bahagia? Bukankah itu mmebuatnya semakin sakit?

Sekarang kujalankan mobilku menuju rumah sakit Seoul, siang kemarin Kangin sudah dipindahkan ke Seoul hospital. Ia berniat melakukan operasi pada Ryeowook. Operasi tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook?

Bukankah ini konyol? Harapan terakhir? Sungguh rasanya aku ingin melemparkan saja diriku ke lautan.

Cukup jauh perjalanan menuju Seoul hospital. Aku menyungingkan senyumanku melihat Ryeowook yang kini tertidur pulas karena cukup jauhnya perjalanan kami. Ia tertidur masih memeluk boneka winnie the pooh-nya. Kurapikan poni yang menutupi matanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Aku tahu, inilah alasan kenapa kami menyayanginya. Aku tahu Ryeowook pasti sering merasakan sakit, tapi tidak mengetahui rasa sakit itu datang kenapa. Dan aku tahu Ryeowook itu kuat, dia tidak pernah mengeluh. _Yeojya _ manis ini sungguh kuat. Aku tahu itu!

"Yeoboseyo? _Appa_? Aku ada di parkiran, Wookie kecil tertidur _appa_" ucapku lirih pada _appa_.

Tidak lama aku menunggu sampai _appa_ dan beberapa suster menghampiri kami.

"Kangin-ie? Hng… bagaimana keadaannya _appa_?"

Kulihat _appa_ hanya berusaha tersenyum padaku. Ia kemudian memelukku lalu terisak begitu saja. Kubalas pelukan _appa_, baru kali ini aku melihat _appa_ menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _appa_ menangis terisak sampai seperti ini. Pastilah ini pilahan yang sangat sulit.

"Kangin-ie… dia… dia melemah Heechulie, _mianhae_… _jeongmal_ _mianhae_. Sebenarnya tidak ada keheningan diantara kami. Setelah mengatakan harapannya ia…"

**Degh**

Aku tahu kalimat lanjutan ini! Jijjayo? Benarkah itu Kangin-ie? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau sadar hanya untuk mengatakan harapanmu? Tidak inginkah kau melihat senyum Wookie? Tidak inginkah kau melihatnya tersenyum?

Waeyo? Tuhan, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Kenapa satu kebahagiaan kami menghilang? Tidak adakah kesempatan untuk kami?

Sekarang,,, harapan terakhir ini…

Aku tahu aku bahkan sangat menyadarinya, aku sangat jarang berdo'a padamu. Saat aku akan berdo'a aku sudah terlambat. Tapi aku tahu tidak ada yang terlambat. Untuk saat ini, dengarkanlah do'a dari hatiku tuhan. Kabulkan harapan Kangin, anak itu terlalu baik untuk berharap. Kabulkan harapan Kangin dengan kesuksesan operasi ini.

"_Appa_? Apa yang harus kita katakan kalau operasinya berhasil? Aku tidak bisa mengatannya _appa_. Aku tidak bisa, sungguh aku tidak bisa melihat Ryeowook menangis _appa,_" ucapku yang mulai terisak memeluk _appa_.

"_Mianhae_ _chagiya_, _jeongmal Mianhae_yo. Sekarang kita berdo'a untuk Ryeowook dan harapan Kangin ne?" pinta _appa_ kemudian mengajakku menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah di bius oleh dokter dan membawanya ke ruangan pemeriksaan.

**Heechul pov end**

Dua hari Ryeowook baru sadar dari operasinya, tanpa _yeojya _ manis itu ketahui jantungnya sudah berganti dengan jantung sang kakak. Tanpa ia ketahui operasinya. Saat sadar ia hanya menatap bingung pada keluarganya yang masih bersedih. _Yeojya _ manis itu tidak mengetahui alasan kesedihan mereka. Tanpa ia sadar ia telah berpisah dari sang kakak.

Selamanya? Kita tidak tahu apa itu selamanya atau tidak. Karena tuhan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Umma_? Wae _umma_?" kenapa _umma_ menangis? Apa karena Wookie?" tanyanya polos sembari mencoba menghapus air mata sang _umma_.

"_Gwenchanayo chagiya_, _umma_ menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangi Wookie" ucap _umma_-nya membuat Ryeowook mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

Sementara itu Heechul menatap kuburan yang masih basah itu.

"kau dengar Kangin-ie? _Umma_ mengabariku, di bilang Wookie kecil kita sudah sadar? Dia sedang menagih janji pada _umma_ agar tahun ini bisa ke sekolah kita dulu. Kau dengar? Tadi pagi surat undangan SM high school datang kerumah kita. Kau diterima Kangin-ie," isak Heechul yang mencoba menahan agar air mata bening itu tidak jatuh.

"Apa kau janji setelah ini dia tidak akan sakit? Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang penyakit lama Ryeowook. Itukah yang ingin kau katakan? Ne, kami mengerti. Biarkan Ryeowook hidup bahagia. Biarkan dia menikmati apa itu kehidupan. _Noona_ menyayangimu."

"_Noona_?" Heechul tersentak dari tangisnya. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara baritone itu mengejutkannya.

"_Noona_ masih menangis? Kalau menangis begitu, Kangin-ie pasti akan sedih. Hng… _mianhae_ kalau aku boleh tahu, beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Ryeowook."

"Yesungie? Ryeowook tidak apa, ada _umma_ yang menjaganya. Kau tenang saja. Malaikat kecil kami itu sangat kuat, kau mau membantuku menjaganya?" tanya Heechul berusaha tersneyum pada sosok Yesung yang membawa bunga kodemori untuk Kangin.

"Ne, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kangin-ie, aku akan menjadi ksatria untuknya. Benarkan Kangin-ie?" Yesung tersenyum terpaksa meletakkan bunga kodemori yang ia ambil dari halaman kecil di rumah barunya.

**.**

**..*..**

**.**

"Heechulie? Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Eoh?" Heechul terkejut kemudian menatap Hankyung yang kini beridiri didekatnya. _Yeojya _ cantik itu mencoba tersenyum pada sosok pemuda China itu.

"Memikirkan Wookie? Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Tadi Kim _ahjumma_ menghubungiku, _umma_ dan _appa_ akan sampai sore menjelang malam nanti."

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hanya masa lalu yang harusnya kubuang."

"Dengarlah Chullie, tidak ada masa lalu yang harus dibuang. Masa lalu itu untuk di kenang," jelas Hankyung tersenyum tulus pada Heechul.

"Jijja? Tapi aku membutuhkan tawa Kangin, disaat seperti ini. Kalau dulu selalu ada dia yang membuatku kembali tertawa," ucap Heechul tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu? Aku di samping Chullie, aku akan membantumu. Mau ku ajak ke suatu tempat? Aku yakin kau akan senang setelahnya. Pikiranmu akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi aku harus kembali kerumah sakit Han," tolak Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Hanya sebentar _ne_?" janjinya membuat Heechul mengikuti langkah Hankyung menuju parkiran dan menaiki motor Hankyung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin memandang Yesung yang kini duduk menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang tidak di infus.

"_Oppa_? _Oppa_ tidak lupa janji _oppa_ kan?" tegur Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Ne Ming," Yesung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya ke wajah Ryeowook. Mengecup sekilas kening _yeojya _ manis itu.

"_Oppa_ pergi sebenatar ne? jaga dirimu," lirihnya pelan pada sosok Ryeowook.

Yesung mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis beberapa kalimat di kertas itu setelahnya meletakkannya di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempat Ryeowoook terbaring.

"_Oppa_ menulis apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat ke balik punggung Yesung, melihat apa yang Yesung tulis.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang kita pergi _ne_?" Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan menuju ke ruangan inap yang penuh anak-anak. Rata-rata dari mereka mengidap penyakit yang hampir sama parahnya dengan Sungmin. Beberapa hari ini, setiap sore Yesung sering berkunjung ke tempat ini bersama Sungmin walau hanya sekedar mendongeng.

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan, beberapa _uisanim_ dan perawat sangat senang saat Yesung dan Sungmin dikelilingi oleh anak-anak itu. Mereka senang melihat wajah bahagia anak-anak itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Eungh," Ryeowook sedikit melenguh saat kesadaran menghampirinya. Dilihatnya ruangan inap yang begitu sepi. Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur rumah sakit. Mata caramelnya menatap surat yang tadi ditinggalkan Yesung, _yeojya _ manis itu menariknya dan membacanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

**Ryeowook pov**

_"Kalau _Wookie_ sadar, oppa ada di Ruang anak-anak. Ini petanya._

_Salam hangat_

Yesung_ie oppa. _

_Chu-"_

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan singkat itu. Walau beberapa saat lalu aku membutuhkan Kangin _oppa_, bahkan sangat kesal pada Yesung _oppa_, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar melupakannya.

'Kangin-ie _oppa_, aku menyukai seorang _namja_, apa aku boleh menyukainya?' harapku memeluk secarik kertas itu dan memejamkan mataku berusaha menyampaikan keinginanku pada Kangin _oppa_ yang ada di surga.

'Wookie anak baik, Wookie menyayangi Kangin-ie _oppa_' aku tersenyum kemudian mencabut infusku dari tiangnya.

Dengan tubuh yang aku rasa sedikit membaik ini aku akan benar-benar baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tidak boleh sakit lagi. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengikuti lomba itu, aku ingin Yesung _oppa_ melihat dan mendengarnya. _Umma_, _appa_ dan Heechul _eonnie_ juga harus datang! Tidak terkecuali Kangin-ie _oppa_!

**Ryeowook pov end**

"_Noona_? Apa _noona_ berpacaran dengan Yesung _hyung_? _Noona_ sangat manis" teriak seorang _namja_ kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Sungmin. Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Melihat wajah ceria _namja_ kecil itu ia jadi mengingat _dongsaeng_nya.

"Yesung _oppa_ tersenyum, berarti iya ya?" celetuk seorang _yeojya _ kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Yesung saat merasakan Yesung tersenyum.

"Jijja? Benarkan itu _noona_?" ucap _namja_ kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Sungmin menatap polos kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya, dalam hati ia sangat senang apalagi melihat Yesung yang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya waktunay akan habis, bagaimana kalau satu dongeng lagi?" tawar Yesung berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil para _namja_ dan _yeojya _ kecil itu.

"Ne," sorak mereka serentak.

.

.

.

"Benarkah itu _oppa_? _Oppa_ tersenyum berarti iya?" Ryeowook yang sejak tadi beridiri di pintu masuk ruang inap anak-anak hanya tersenyum miris kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

_Yeojya _ manis itu kini berjalan gontai membawa infusnya menuju taman rumah sakit. Baru saja ia akan duduk, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya. Raut wajahnya menjadi antara senang dan sedih melihat _namja_ dan _yeojya _ paruh baya yang merupakan _umma_ dan _appa_-nya.

"Kenapa kau disini _chagiya_? _Umma_ dan _appa_ mencarimu," ucap _umma_ Ryeowook kemudian memeluk Ryeowook.

_Yeojya _ manis itu kini sedikit terisak membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung.

"_Mianhae_ _chagi_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _umma_ telat," sahut _umma_ Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah karena menangis.

"Anio _umma_, Wookie menyayangi _umma_. Wookie tidak marah, hanya terlalu lelah."

"Kembali ke ruanganmu _ne_?" tawar sang _appa_ kemudian mengambil infus Ryeowook dan membawanya kembali keruangan Ryeowook.

Di balik sebuah kebahagiaan itu seorang _yeojya _ cantik berdiri dan tersenyum miris menyaksikan tangis Ryeowook. Ia sedikit berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan koridor ruang inap anak-anak.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, memposisikan dirinya menghadap _umma_-nya yang duduk di bangku tunggu. Sedangkan _appa_-nya kembali memasang infus Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana _chagi_? Tidak merindukan _appa_?" _appa_ Ryeowook sedikit bercanda mencoba membuat _yeojya _ manis itu tersenyum dan gotcha! _Yeojya _ manis itu tersenyum mendengar candaan _appa_-nya.

"Sangat _appa_, sangat merindukan kalian dan juga Kangin-ie _oppa_" ucapnya sembari tersenyum membuat _umma_ dan _appa_-nya sedikit tersenyum canggug.

"_Gwenchanayo umma_, Wookie tidak apa. Hng… _umma_ mau dengar sesuatu?" _umma_ dan _appa_ Ryeowook menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"_Umma_… _appa_… rumah _haelboji_ cukup dekat dengan Tokyo internasional School kan?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya. Membuat sang _umma_ menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan.

"Ng.. Anu _umma_… boleh Wookie melanjutkan sekolah disana?"

**Degh**

_Umma_ dan _appa_ Ryeowook menautkan alis mereka bingung mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. _Yeojya _ manis itu masih tetap dengan senyumnya. Jemari mungilnya menyusuri pipi tirus sang _umma_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Boleh ne? Wookie ingin melanjutkan sekolah disana lalu ke Tokyo university? Boleh ne? ini permintaan pertama Wookie" pintanya masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

Tidak ada yang bicara! kedua orang tuanya hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Siapa yang akan menjaga Ryeowook? Bukan masalah penyakitnya akan kambuh atau tidak, _uisanim_ sudah menjelaskan kalau Ryeowook sudah sehat total, tapi Tokyo itu berbahaya dan tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya menolak permintaan Ryeowook. Ne,,, ini memang permintaan pertamanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini dia selalu meminta pada Kangin.

"_umma_ dan _appa_ percaya pada Wookie kan? Wookie akan belajar dengan giat! Hanya menambah dua tahun dari janji saat itu kan? Bukankah _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah menyetujui kalau Wookie boleh kuliah di Tokyo University seperti keinginan Kangin _oppa_? Ini kan hanya masalah lebih cepat. Jadi bolehkan _umma_?" pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"_umma_? _Appa_? Wookie bolehkan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Jepang?"

**Degh**

Ketiganya menoleh menatap seorang _namja_ berdiri dengan seorang _yeojya _ yang baru kembali dari ruang inap anak-anak. _Namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Memberi hormat pada kedua orang tua Ryeowook.

"Waeyo Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung bingung pada Ryeowook.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ akan bicara dengan _uisanim_ sebentar. Yesungie? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah membaik?" tanya _appa_ Ryeowook pada Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Ne ahjushi, _uisanim_ bilang akan segera keluar. _Umma_ juga sudah meminta agar aku kembali kerumah" ucapnya tersenyum pada _appa_ Ryeowook.

"kalau begitu, titip Ryeowook sebentar ne?" mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung membulatkan matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat imut di mata semua yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Sungmin, _yeojya _ itu menatap Ryeowook iri.

"_Appa_? Lalu bagaimana keputusan kepindahanku ke Jepang _appa_?" protes Ryeowook pada sang _appa_ yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan dan itu seperti penolakan untuk Ryeowook.

"kita bicarakan nanti ne?" putus _umma-_nya mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan inap itu menujut ruang _uisanim_ yang merawat Ryeowook.

Sepeninggalnya kedua orang tua Ryeowook, Yesung menatap bingung Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"_Jijjayo_?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"…"

Cukup lama Yesung menunggu jawaban Ryeowook yang sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya sudah membaringkan dirinya membela Yesung dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut rumah sakit.

"Wookie-ah? Kau tidak tidurkan? Masih mendengar _oppa_ kan _chagiya_?" tanya Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku sudah tidur!"

"Heoh? Masih marah pada _oppa_? Ne _arraseo_, _oppa_ janji tidak marah lagi pada Kangin" ucap Yesung pasrah karena tidak ingin diabaikan Ryeowook.

"…"

"Wookie-ah? Mendengarkan _oppa_?" ucapnya semakin bingung namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Ryeowook.

"mungkin Ryeowook-ie lelah _oppa_, biarkan dia kembali istirahat" tegur Sungmin yang mulai kesal karena Yesung begitu memperhatikan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Han, bolehkan aku membawa Ryeowook ketempat rahasiamu tadi? Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum lega seperti yang kuarasakan tadi."

"Tentu saja Chullie-ah, kau boleh membawanya kesana. Walau sederhana bukankah tempat itu sangat indah bukan?"

"Ne, aku rasa Kangin-ia juga tahu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Han."

Heechul memutuskan panggilannya dan kembali menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya menikmati merpati yang datang di halaman rumah sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"kau ingat kemauan oppa melanjutkan sekolah disana chagiya? Sungguh kau dongsaeng oppa"_

Yesung_-ie, kau temanku! Kau sahabatku! Kau seperti bagian keluargaku! Aku percaya padamu! Tapi yakinkan dirimu!_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jiahhahahahah<strong>

**Mianhae kalau chapter 06-nya gagal TT^TT #pundung bareng my twin kkoming.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya dan juga di oneshoot 'because of you/pair SiBum', jeongmal gomawo :D**

**Dalam minggu ini juga kalau sempat author bakal publish 'friend's doesn't apply here/ pair Haehyuk, maincast:: KyuMin/sekuel dari because of you. Dengan syarat author akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dulu :D**

**Sekarang REVIEW lagi please :DD**

**Yang ****nangis**** tolong review :D  
>habisnya entah kenapa author malah nangis waktu ngedit ini FF waktu nulis NA malah ketawa gaje di tengah malam. Wkwkwk**

**#author sarap gara2 tugas kuliah :P**


	7. now! say good bye!

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 07**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Heechul+KyuMin**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p><em>Ne, oppa ada disana, itu adalah kita. Tersenyumlah chagiya, oppa menyayangimu.<em>

Heechul memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook. Malam ini _yeojya_ manis itu minta ditemani oleh Heechul. Dengan senang hati Heechul menemaninya, membiarkan _umma_ dan _appa_-nya kembali kerumah karena ruangan inap Ryeowook itu dibatasi oleh pengunjung.

Kini _yeojya_ cantik itu menatap Ryeowook yang tak kunjung tidur, ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat Ryeowook yang seperti menyembunyikan ssuatu darinya.

"Wae Wookie-ah? You have problem?" tanya Heechul bingung pada Ryeowook yang hanya tersenyum aneh menatapnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh pada wajah _eonnie_?" Heechul meraba tiap inchi bagian wajahnya karena melihat senyum aneh Ryeowook.

"A-anio _eonnie_, hanya…errr" _yeojya_ manis itu semakin tersenyum aneh dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga hanya meninggalkan bagian hidung sampai rambut.

"Mau bercerita? Wookie tidak bisa tidur _eonnie_" rajuk Ryeowook membuat Heechul menghela nafas beratnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak bisa mendongeng.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa Wookie-_chagi_, jadi sekarang tidur ne?"

"Bernyanyi?" pinta Ryeowook tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau bernyanyi, biarkan _oppa_ ne? sepertinya Heechul _noona_ juga masih harus belajar, bukankah tadi Hankyung _hyung_ sudah memberikan catatan untuk bahan ujian besok _noona_?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Ryeowook menurunkan sedikit selimutnya dan sedikit senyum tulus dibibirnya. Walau masih ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat dipikirannya _namja_ itu menyukai _yeojya_ lain.

"_Eonnie_ harus belajar? Hmmm kalau begitu _eonnie_ belajar saja ne? biar Wookie tidur sekarang" ucapnya tersenyum menatap Heechul yang menatapnya sennang.

"Jijja? Tidak marah pada _eonnie_?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Heechul yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

Setelah itu Heechul mengecup sekilas kening Ryeowook lalu mengambil buku yang tadi dibawanya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruang inap itu.

"_Oppa_ mau menyanyi? Bolehkan aku juga mendengarnya?" suara Sungmin yang ada disebrang tempat tidur Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu mendengus kesal.

"Hmm,,, ne. mendekatlah Ming"

**Ryeowook pov**

"Hmm,,, ne. mendekatlah Ming"

Haishhh suaranya begitu lembut, tapi kenapa digunakan untuk memanggil _yeojya_ itu. Katakan aku egois, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak suka mendengar Yesung _oppa_ memanggil orang dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi benar yang dikatakan _namja_ kecil tadi sore, bukankah mereka pacaran, akulah yang mengganggu.

Kangin-ie _oppa_? Apa _oppa_ tidak suka kalau aku menyukai _namja_ itu? Tidakkh _oppa_ merestuinya? Kalau _oppa_ tidak merestuinya, maka bantu aku melupakannya walau aku sadar itu sulit.

Kudengarkan suara baritone itu bernyanyi, begitu lembut seperti awan, matanya terpejam membentuk bulan sabit, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan, jemari mungilnya yang mengusap lembut rambutku. Aku menyukai setiap sentuhan Yesung _oppa_.

Sungguh menyukainya!

Tuhan, pilihanku tidak salahkan? Kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Biarkan _umma_ dan _appa_ mengizinkan aku pindah ke Jepang akhir tahun ajaran ini. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama dengan _yeojya_ itu.

Tapi tuhan, sekali lagi saja. Berikan aku kesempatan. Biarkan dia menyaksikan perlombaanku beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu aku akan membiarkannya seutuhnya bersama _yeojya_ yang dicintainya. Kabulkan do'a anak baik sepertiku tuhan.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku hanya untuk semakin menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kehangatan ini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah di Seoul, udara dingin Seoul membuat seorang _yeojya_ cantik semakin mengeratkan syalnya. Kakinya masih saja menyusuri trotoar jalanan dekat kampusnya yang sedikit sepi. _Yeojya_ cantik itu kini sedang menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dengan sebuah buku catatan berwarna coklat muda di tangannya. Sesekali matanya melirik isi dari buku catatan itu. Karena menunduk dengan hati yang sedikit senang tanpa ia sadari, seorang _namja_ kecil juga berjalan mundur membelakanginya dengan sebuah earhphone hijau di kedua sisi telinganya.

brughhh

"Aww… yak kau bocah, bisakah kalau jalan itu gunakan matamu?" teriak _yeojya_ cantik itu pada sosok _namja_ kecil yang mengggunakan seragam SooMan junior high School. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"Ekh?" _namja_ kecil itu menaikkan alisnya menatap setiap inchi _yeojya_ cantik yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"_Ahjumma_ yang harusnya jalan pakai kacamata" cibirnya pelan namun masih didengar jelas oleh _yeojya_ cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu.

"Ah-Ahjjuma? Kau buta ya bocah? Aku ini mahasiswi Seoul University ppabo! Dan lagi kenapa kau berkeliaran disini heoh? Ini masih jam sekolah ppabo!" maki Heechul pada _namja_ kecil yang masih tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Aku hanya bosan dan aku ingin kerumah sakit. Tidak ada urusan dengan _ahjumma_" teriak _namja_ kecil itu menunjuk muka Heechul.

Heechul menepis pelan tangan _namja_ kecil tu untuk menjauh dari dekat wajahnya.

"Mau kulaporkan pada pihak sekolahmu heoh?" ancam Heechul membuat _namja_ kecil itu menatapnya kesal.

"Laporkan saja! Kenapa orang dewasa itu tidak pernah mengerti! Sungmin _noona_ sedang kesepian di rumah sakit. Kyu hanya ingin menemaninya, kenapa orang dewasa itu suka sekali seperti ini" kesal _namja_ kecil yang bernama Kyuhyun itu pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya menatap bingung pada _namja_ kecil yang kini malah duduk di bangku pinggir jalan yang memang disediakan pemerintah kota. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian kembali menatap Heechul yang masih cengo melihatnya.

Dengan tatapan itu akhirnya Heechul ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, _namja_ kecil itu menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya agar Heechul bisa duduk.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu sedikit membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa sedih kala mengingat Ryeowook yang kini dirawat di rumah sakit, pasti kesepian.

Kedua anak manusia itu akhirnya bercerita mengenai orang yang mereka sayangi yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit.

"Heoh? Jadi Sungmin yang kau maksud tadi Lee Sungmin yang mengidap Leukimia itu?" Heechul membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Ne, sejak kecil Sungmin _noona_ sering sakit-sakitan. Walau sedikit kejam, sebenarnya Sungmin _noona_ itu anak baik. Kyu sering melihat Sungmin _noona_ memperhatikan teman-temannya dari balik tembok rumahnya"

"kau penguntit?" potong Heechul membuat Kyuhyun ingin melempar earhphone-nya ke wajah Heechul namun tidak mengenai mukanya Karena Heechul menahan dengan buku catatannya.

"Andwae! Rumah kami bersebelahan. Dari beranda atas rumah Kyu bisa melihat halaman rumah Sungmin _noona_! Jadi Kyu bukan pengungtit" jelas Kyuhyun membuat Heechul menepuk kepalanya pelan kemudian tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Ne aku tahu kau bukan penguntit bocah. Jadi begitu ya ceritanya? Apa _umma_ dan _appa_-nya tidak memperbolehkannya bermain di luar?" tanya Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya sedikit mengayun. Melihat itu Heechul mengacak pelan rambut ikal yang tadi ditepuk-tepuknya.

"Anio! Hanya saja Sungmin _noona_ tidak percaya pada teman-temannya. Dulu pernah ada temannya yang ternyata dibelakang Sungmin _noona_ malah mengejeknya"

"Dan Sungmin mendengarnya? Akhirnya dia menutup dirinya?" potong Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukai _yeojya_ itu?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya menatap kearah Heechul.

"Kalau iya, cepatlah pergi kerumah sakit. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Ryeowook-ie ne? tolong berikan ini padanya" Heechul menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu hanya memutar bola matanya bingung menatap Heechul. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berkepala besar kini tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, _namja_ itu tengah memandang punggung _yeojya_ manis yang sibuk mem-pout bibirnya menatap _umma_ dan _appa_-nya.

"_Umma_? Boleh ne?" sekarang _yeojya_ manis itu menggenggam erat pergelangan sang _umma_ yang baru saja mengelus kepalanya.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, _yeojya_ manis itu kini berbalik menatap sang _appa_. Namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

_Namja_ berkepala besar itu kini hanya menghela nafasnya, sekarang ia berbalik dan melihat seorang _namja_ dan _yeojya_ tua tengah memberesi barang-barang Sungmin, _namja_ itu tersenyum mendapati Sungmin berjalan kearahnya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang, Yesung-ie _oppa_ jaga diri ne? kalau ada waktu Sungmin akan main sama _oppa_" ucap sungmin pada Yesung. Keduanya kini larut dalam sebuah cerita tanpa memperhatikan tatapan seorang _yeojya_ manis yang masih merajukk pada kedua orang tuanya kini terlihat sangat sedih.

**Ryeowook pov**

Tidak kupedulikan Yesung _oppa_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikan aku. Sejak kemarin Yesung-ie _oppa_ selalu bertanya kenapa aku harus ke Jepang dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Alasanku pindah bukan karena ingat keinginan Kangin-ie _oppa_.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang, Yesung-ie _oppa_ jaga diri ne? kalau ada waktu Sungmin akan main sama _oppa_"

Degh

Aku diam mendengar ucapannya. 'Yesung-ie _oppa_?' sejak kapan Sungmin memanggilnya begitu lembut? Dan sejak kapan _yeojya_ itu bermanja pada Yesung _oppa_?

Wook-ie ppabo! Jelas saja Sungmin bisa bermanja. Mereka-kan pacaran. Dan kenyataannya aku bukan siapa-siapa Yesung-ie _oppa_. Aku hanya _yeojya_ yang dianggap _dongsaeng_ dan memeiliki penyakit.

Kangin-ie _oppa_. Seperti apapun kenyataannya, aku masih menyukai Yesung _oppa_! Keputusan pindah ke Jepang ini, apa ini benar? Haishhhh aku harus semangat.

Brakk

"Ekhh? Ahjushi? Ahj_umma_? Apa Sungmin _noona_ akan pulang hari ini?" kubalik pandanganku menatap _namja_ berseragam SMP yang memasuki ruangan inap kami. _Namja_ itu Kyuhyun, _namja_ kecil yang selalu mengunjungi Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Kenapa harus dengan Yesung-ie _oppa_? Menyebalkan!

Setelah menghampiri Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan meghampiriku. Dia memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

"_Ige mwoyeyo_?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tersenyum menampilkan senyum evil-nya.

"_Mollayo_" jawanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku dan kembali berbincang dengan Sungmin dan Yesung-ie _oppa_.

Aku menaikkan alisku membaca pesan singkat yang aku kenali tulisan indah ini dari Heechul _eonnie_. Membaca pesan kalimat terakhirnya aku tersenyum.

Dari siapa _chagiya_?" suara merdu _umma_ menyadarkan aku akan keberadannya. Aku tersenyum pada _umma_ dan memberikan secarik kertas itu pada _umma_.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya _umma_ dan aku langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, _appa_ mengizinkan. Kemarin uisanim juga sudah mengizinkan, siang ini kau pulang ne? _umma_ dan _appa_ akan mebereskan barang-barangmu dan mengurus administrasinya"

"Mwo? Ryeowook-ie juga akan pulang?" aku memutar bola mataku mendengar suara baritone indah itu sedikit berteriak.

"Ne Yesung-ie, uisanim sudah mengizinkan. Kau kapan akan kembali kerumah heoh? Bukankah kau harus mengikuti ujian sekolahmu?" canda _appa_ pada Yesung _oppa_. Kulihat _namja_ berkepala besar itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Setelah itu aku tidak mempedulikan percakapan _appa_ dan Yesung-ie _oppa_ karena _appa_ berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Yang harus kupikirkan adalah lombaku beberapa hari lagi, setidaknya ini persembahan untuk keberangkatanku akhir ajaran ini. Sudah kuputuskan untuk benar-benar pindah ke Jepang. Walau _umma_ dan _appa_ belum mengizinkan.

Kini kulihat keberangkatan keluarga Lee, Yesung _oppa_ berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya erat lalu mencium keningnya. Menyebalkan! haishh aku kenapa sih? Bukankah wajar? Mereka itu pacaran! Setelah keberangkatan mereka _appa_ dan _umma_ juga keluar untuk mengurus administarasiku setelah menitipkanku pada Yesung _oppa_. Kini _namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangku.

"Waeyo _chagiya_? Kenapa kau mem-pout bibirmu begitu heoh? Haihhhh _dongsaeng_ _oppa_ memang benar-benar imut" kututup mataku saat tangan hangat itu mengacak rambutku. Kubiarkan terpaan udara yang berbaur dengan wangi Yesung _oppa_ yang menerpa wajahku. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"_Oppa_?"

"Hng?" kembali kututup mataku saat suara lembut itu menjawab ucapanku.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kembali diam?"

Kutundukkan kepalaku tidak ingin menatap mata obsidian itu. Aku tidak bisa bertanya apa Yesung _oppa_ dan Sungmin pacaran. Aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Sungguh aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya, aku masih ingin Yesung _oppa_ mendengar dan melihat perlombaanku nantinya. Aku tidak ingin karena pertanyaan konyolku ini membuatnya menjauhiku.

Cukup lama kami diam, suasana seperti inilah yang aku benci. Kenapa tdak bisa seperti dulu? Apa kalau dia sudah dimiliki _yeojya_ lain harus menjaga jarak denganku? Dan semuanya juga salahku. Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi pasti Yesung _oppa_ tidak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu befikir macam-macam, _oppa_ juga akan usahakan keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya dan melihat lombamu. Hwaiting uri Ryeowook-ie" semangatnya tiba-tiba padaku. Ku angkat kepalaku melihat sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sore hari kota Seoul begitu indah, jalanan yang terlihat sepi karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Seorang _yeojya_ cantik tengah mengendarai mobilnya setelah diberi kabar kalau _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya telah kembali kerumah. Tidak henti-hentinya senyuman cantik itu ditebarnya dari bibir kisable-nya itu.

Sedangkan dirumah mereka, _yeojya_ yang baru kembali dari rumah sakit itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk di sofa menghadap photo sang kakak.

"Aku pulang. Lama tidak bertemu _oppa_. Hehehe" tanpa sadar ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lega.

"Kau tidak siap-siap? Bukankah _eonnie_-mu akan segera kembali chagiya?" Ingat sang _umma_ pada Ryeowook, _yeojya_ yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"Akh? Oh ne. gomawo _umma_, Wook-ie hampir saja lupa" ucapnya menepuk jidat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tidak lama Ryeowook meninggalkan ruang tamu mereka, Heechul membuka pintu dan menyapa _umma_ dan _appa_-nya.

"Kau mau mengajaknya kemana _chagi_?" tanya _appa_ Heechul dan _yeojya_ cantik yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"_Umma_ harap kau bisa membatalkan keinginannya untuk pindah ke Jepang _chagiya_" harap sang _umma_ mendekat kemudian duduk di sofa dekat Heechul dan _appa_-nya yang sudah duduk duluan.

"heoh? Dia benar-benar ingin pindah? Kenapa _umma_ dan _appa_ melarangnya? Bukankah nantinya juga Wook-ie akan menagihnya lagi?" tanya Heechul yang hanya medapat death gleare dari sang _umma_.

"Bukan masalah itu Chull-ie, yang jadi permasalahan tidak ada yang menjaganya nantinya. Tokyo itu berbahaya arra?" ucap sang _appa_ tegas.

"Ne arraseo _umma_, _appa_"

"_Eonnie_? Sudah siap?" ketiganya menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sudah memakai jaket tebal serta syal abu-abunya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, kedua _yeojya_ itu berangkat menuju tempat yang diinginkan Heechul. _Yeojya_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum setiap kali Ryeowook bertanya.

Sekarang sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju Heechul. Mata Ryewook membulat hebat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangannya mencengkram erat pintu mobil Heechul, suara tenornya memkikkan permintaan tolong ada Heechul.

"ANDWAE! _Umma_… _appa_… Help me" teriaknya membuat Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Ryeowook pada pintu mobilnya.

"ANDWAE!" teriaknya masih bertahan pada pintu mobil Heechul.

"ayolah Wook-ie, kalau kau tetap disini, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya"

"ANIO _EONNIE_! KENAPA TEMPAT SEPERTI INI. AKU TAKUTTT" teriak suara tenor itu yang berbaur dengan kencangnya suara angin.

"_UMMA_AAA… _APPA_AAAA…. KANGIN-IE _OPPA_AAA. HELP MEEEEEE" kembali teriakkan itu akhirnya membuat Heechul kesal juga. Ditariknya pergelangan Ryeowook dengan sedikit cepat saat Ryeowook lengah membuat _yeojya_ manis itu kehilangan tempat bertahan.

"appo Wook-ie" geram Heechul karena Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangannya.

"_Eonnie_ jangan lepaskan aku"

"Tenang dan lihat ini ne?" jelas Heecul pada Ryeowook. Kini mata _Yeojya_ itu membulat takjub melihat pemandangan yang begitu luas di hadapannya.

Perlahan pegangan Ryeowook pada Heechul lepas, ia kemudian terduduk dan mengalirkan air matanya. Melihat itu Heechul duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Matanya menatap lurus pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa melihat Heechul.

"Kalau kau ke Jepang, kau akan berada di sebrang sana. Tapi bukan itu _chagiya_. Lihat itu, karang yang menjulang Tinggi itu" tunjuk Heechul pada tiga karang yang berdiri dengan gagahnya walau di hempas ombak lautan Seoul.

Yahh! Keduanya sekarang berada di atas tebing yang langsung menghadap ke lautan lepas Seoul, cukup jauh dari pantai dan rumah Ryeowook. Pemandangan yang seperti Jeju.

"Dari mana _eonnie_ tahu tempat ini?" tanya Ryeowook masih menatap tiga karang itu melupakan rasa takutnya.

"Hankyung. Dia yang memberi tahu _eonnie_. Tapi bukan keindahannya yang _eonnie_ kagumi, melainkan tiga karang itu. Mereka masih berdiri kokoh dan saling melindungi. Lihat karang yang ditengah itu? Karang itu yang paling pendek, kedua karang di sisinya melindunginya. Dia itu sepertimu, kau tenang ne? _eonnie_ juga akan bicara pada _umma_ dan _appa_ tentang keinginanmu itu" Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Heechul.

Ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya, setiap hari Heechul juga membantunya untuk membujuk _umma_ dan _appa_-nya. Namun hasinya tetap saja sama.

**Ryeowook pov**

Hari ini hari perlombaanku, Kibum dan Siwon juga sudah datang. Mata caramelku menatap kearah _umma_, _appa_ dan Heechul _eonnie_ yang duduk di bangku depan. Ruangan yang besar itu di tata sedemikian elegannya. Kursi berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan gorden merah hati yang menjulang tinggi di setiap sudut ruangan. Panggung kayu yang terlihat begitu kokoh dengan sebuah grandpiano hitam ditengahnya dan berbagai macam alat orchestra lainnya. Sekarang aku duduk backstage setelah tidak menemukan sosok Yesung _oppa_. _Namja_ itu belum juga datang, ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

Walau begitu aku masih memperlihatkan senyumku saat ada yang menyapaku, beberapa temanku juga sudah bersiap. Perlombaanpun juga sudah dimulai.

_Stop talking_

_I hate myself for knowing everything_

_Before you even opened your mouth_

_I wanted to lie and run away but_

_Your two eyes are telling me goodbye_

Suaraku melantun seiring dengan jemariku yang menekan tuts-tuts grand piano ini. Ditengah panggung aku hanya sendiri dengan sebuah harapan bahwa _namja_ itu akan datang menyaksikan perlombaanku.

_I finally set my heart to leave_

_And it came to me like a harsh storm_

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain_

Kurasakan ketiga juri kini memperhatikanku. Tidak ingin bersikap berlebihan aku memejamkan mataku erat ingin melupakan Yesung _oppa_ dan ini persembahan terakhirku.

_Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass_

_At the end of this walk, I let you know but you wouldn't know_

_Stop crying_

_I hate myself for knowing everything_

_Before I get wet with your tears_

_I tried to lie and avoid it but_

_Your two eyes are telling me goodbye_

Ting

Suara dentingan pianoku berhenti sejenak. Kuraih udara untuk mengisi paru-paruku sebelum aku melanjutkan lirik berikutnya.

_I finally set my heart to leave_

_And it came to me like a harsh storm_

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain_

_I was sick with a love fever_

_The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips- you'll never know_

_Don't try too hard to get far away_

_My body has already broken into pieces just like you wanted_

_I can't go a step closer to you_

Mata caramelku membuka dan menatap Yesung _oppa_ yang berdiri di pojok kanan panggung. Ia tersenyum kearahku namun dengan seorang _yeojya_ disisinya.

_I finally set my heart to leave_

_And it came to me like a harsh storm_

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain_

_Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass_

_At the end of this walk, I let you know but you wouldn't know_

_I was sick with a love fever_

_The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips- you'll never know_

Ting ting

Dengan lirik terakhir, dentingan piano terakhir itu setetes airmata melesak begitu saja. Yesung _oppa_ bersama Sungmin berdiri berdua menatapku.

Perlombaan itu selesai seperti hatiku yang harus ikut selesai. Sepertinya cara apapun aku harus ke Jepang. Suka tidak suka, aku harus belajar melupakan Yesung _oppa_.

Seminggu berlalu sejak perlombaan itu, tiga hari lalu aku merayakan kemenanganku dengan sebuah permohonan yang tidak dikabulkan _umma_. Sampai hari ini aku juga belum mendapat izin kepindahan dari _umma_ dan _appa_, keduanya hanya tidak ingin aku tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Tokyo itu menyeramkan, tapi itu dulu menurutku!

Degh

Jantungku seakan berhenti saat melihat Yesung _oppa_ berjalan bersama Sungmin. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Mereka bercerita bersama, sejak Yesung _oppa_ keluar dari rumah sakit, aku sering melihat mereka berdua bercanda bersama.

"Heechul _eonnie_?" gumamku saat Heechul _eonnie_ dan seorang _namja_ kecil menghampiri Yesung _oppa_ dan juga Sungmin, _namja_ yang kuketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu kemudian mengajak Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Heechul _eonnie_. Dari sini sangat terlihat Heechul _eonnie_ bicara serius pada Yesung _oppa_. Tapi tidak kedengaran!

Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju rumah.

"Yesung-ie _oppa_?" tanpa sadar aku melangkah masuk kerumah berwarna biru itu, sepi seperti biasa. Seorang _namja_ berpakaian seragam putih merah menghampiriku dengan sebuah senyum.

"Keluarga Kim JongWoon? Bisa berikan ini pada JongWoon-ssi?" pintanya padaku, setelah memberikan amplop putih berukuran cukup besar, _namja_ itu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Seoul University? Yesung _oppa_ diterima ya?"

"Wook-ie? Sudah lama?" sebuah suara lembut itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku, kutatap Yesung _oppa_ yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ada surat dari Seoul University. Chukkaeyo _oppa_" ucapku terlihat senang kemudian Yesung _oppa_ mengambil surat itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangaku memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada Cake di kulkas, kita makan itu ne?"

Perayaan ya? Apa dia benar-benar akan melanjutkan sekolah disana?

**Ryewook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dua bulan kedekatan Sungmin dan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersiksa, akhirnya _yeojya_ manis itu mendapatkan harapannya. Dua hari sejak Yesung diterima oleh pihak Seoul University, _umma_ dan _appa_ Ryeowook mengizinkan Ryeowook pindah ke Jepang. _Yeojya_ itu tersenyum bahagia walau dalam hati ia sedikti sedih.

"Wook-ie akan pindah, _oppa_ jaga diri ne?" ucapnya pada photo kangin. Kedua orang tua-nya kini sibuk mengurus kepindahan Ryeowook, tak terkecuali Heechul. _Yeojya_ manis itu juga sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya. Hari ini ia berdiri di depan rumah Yesung.

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa disini?" Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan menatap _appa_ Yesung berdiri dengan boneka jerapah di tangannya.

"Kau jadi akan pindah hari ini?" tanya _appa_ Yesung berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

Keduanya kini duduk di beranda rumah Yesung saling bercerita seperti orang tua dan anak.

"Hmm… ahjushi hanya punya ini, kau jaga boneka ini ne?" pinta _appa_ Yesung memberikan boneka jerapah pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Yeojya_ manis itu ini duduk di pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo. Setelah mengeluarkan air mata perpisahan _yeojya_ itu kini kembali menangis di dalam pesawat.

"Hiks hiks… sampai keberangkatanku aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk hal ini" isaknya menatap photo seorang _namja_ tampan.

"Kangin-ie _oppa_. Selamat tinggal, kalau libur aku akan kembali… mianhae aku tidak bisa menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik untukmu" ucapnya memejamkan matanya.

_Yeojya_ manis itu kini mencoba mengatur isakannya agar tidak didengar oleh penumpang yang duduk disekitarnya.

"aku hiks menyukainya _oppa_. Aku sungguh menyukai Yesung _oppa_. Tapi Yesung _oppa_ adalah hiks _namja_ chigu Sungmin. Saranghaeyo Yesung-ie _oppa_"

"nado…"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae telat publish TT^TT<strong>  
><strong>author lagi terpikat sama kota kecil kelahiran author. Hahahaha<strong>

**maaf kalau chapter ini gaje dan bikin pusing serta gak layak.**  
><strong>gak banyak bacot deh..<strong>

**Cuplikan chapter depan.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wook-ie… Wook-ie sakit noona. Dia tidak sadarkan diri"<em>

_._

"_oppa ada disini, mianhaeyo ne?"_

_._

"_dia dongsaengku yang terbaik. Dia malaikat kecil kami"_

_._

"_pasti bisa! Hwaiting…."_

_._

"_Tokyo University, aku… akan kupastikan aku lulus…"_

_._

_"selamat datang kembali..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Itulah cuplikan chapter depan, tapi chapter-nya sendiri belum di ketik. Hahahaha<strong>

**Sekarang review ne? :D**


	8. hope and poppy flower

**Tittle: oppa!**

**Chapter 08**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"aku hiks menyukainya <em>oppa<em>. Aku sungguh menyukai Yesung _oppa_. Tapi Yesung _oppa_ adalah hiks _namja_ chigu Sungmin. Saranghaeyo Yesung-ie _oppa_"

**Ryeowook pov**

Tetesan bening dari mata caramel-ku melesak begitu saja. Kupeluk erat photo Yesung _oppa_ bersama Kangin _oppa_. Aku pasti akan merindukan-nya, sangat merindukannya. Ingin kupeluk Yesung _oppa_, tapi aku hanya bisa memeluk Photo-nya. Segera saja tangan mungilku bergerak mendekatkan kertas yang memperlihatkan senyum Yesung _oppa_ dan Kangin _oppa_. Hanya ingin menciumnya.

_"nado…"_

Degh

Samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara Yesung _oppa_. Tapi mataku terlalu merindukan sosok hangat itu dan kembali aku tidak memperhatikannya sekelilingku. Aku hanya terfokus pada photo Yesung _oppa_.

"Nado saranghaeyo _Chagiya_…"

"Hmfphhh…" sesuatu seperti menarik photo Yesung _oppa_ kemudian dengan cepat sebuah benda lembut menekan bibirku. Sangat pelan membuatku mengikuti gerak benda lembut tersebut.

Tidak ingin larut dalam penasaran aku mebuka mataku dan menemukan wajah tampan itu hanya beberapa jauh dariku. Sentuhannya tidak berhenti, aku tahu ini siapa.

**Yesung **_**oppa**_**!**

Kenapa Yesung _oppa_ ada disini?

Dan…

"Lhepash…" usahaku sia-sia karena tangan kekar itu sudah menyusup di balik tengkuk leherku dan menekan kepala mungilku.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Ryeowook hanya pasrah saja mengikuti permainan yang diciptakan Yesung. Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu mengesap bibirnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku yang menutupi kepala mereka dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Ryeowok agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Ehem.." teguran dari seorang pramugari memaksa Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum menatap sang pramugari yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Tapi tangan kanannya masih memegang tengkuk Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini hanya mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena ciuman mendadak itu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak begitu hebat.

"Silahkan pasang sabuk pengamannya Tuan," ucap pramugari itu kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan Yesung yang kemudian menatap Ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

"Hng? Waeyo? Wook-ie?" tanya Yesung bingung melihat Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubby-nya.

"Wa-Wae _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan isakannya.

Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Ryeowook dan menangkup kedua bagian pipi chubby milik _yeojya_ manis itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang masih menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Kau pikir berkat siapa kau duduk dipesawat ini sekarang heoh?" sebuah senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampan Yesung. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung.

"Maksud _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook yang melupakan ciuman Yesung dan bertanya bingung pada Yesung.

"Heechul _noona_ yang memberitahu _oppa_, dua hari _oppa_ memohon pada Kim _ahjumma_ dan Kim _Ahjushi_ dan akhirnya mereka mengizinkan karena _oppa_ yang akan mengawasimu," jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena _oppa_ mencintaimu _chagiya_. Saranghaeyo Wook-ie, mau jadi _yeojya_chigu _oppa_?" tanya Yesung degan senyum tulusnya pada Ryeowook.

Kalian tidaklah akan mengerti, ini baru permulaan dari cerita mereka. Kehidupan Tokyo itu sangat keras.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di pundak Yesung selama penerbangan dan kini ia melanjutkannya di mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke apartement Ryeowook yang sudah di sewakan oleh _umma_-nya kemarin.

"Wook-ie? Bisakah bangun sebentar?" pinta Yesung sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook dari tempat duduk taxi yang disewanya.

_Yeojya_ manis itu sedikit melenguh pelan saat suara baritone itu menembus pendengarannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sangat imut membuat Yesung harus menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mencium _yeojya_ manis yang kini berstatus _yeojya_chigunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_?" Ryeowook berbalik dan menaikkan alisnya sangat lucu menatap Yesung yang masih mengekor dibelakangnya dengan dua koper milik mereka. _Yeojya_ manis itu berdiri dihadapan Yesung meminta penjelasan keberadaan Yesung saat ini.

"Hng? Wae _chagi_? Jangan hanya berdiri didepan pintu, cepat buka pintunya. _Oppa_ sudah mau berbaring di kasur," ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba mem-pout bibirnya.

Tapi Yesung mengabaikan keimutan itu dan memilih mengambil kunci apartement yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dan membukanya sendiri. _Namja_ tampan itu masuk dan meletakkan koper yang dibawanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sudah tersedia.

Apartement milik Ryeowook itu sangat besar, cukup besar kalau ingin tinggal berdua, dapat dilihat dari ruang tamu yang di isi dengan sofa coklat yang sangat elegan dan beberapa perabotan rumah lainnya.

Melihat posisi Yesung sekarang Ryeowook memilih berjalan dan duduk di sofa depan Yesung yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya.

"_Oppa_ tidak berniat tinggal gratis kan?" mendengar itu Yesung bangkit dan berjalan duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak berniat mengusir _oppa_ kan _chagiya_?" desahnya tepat ditelinga mungil Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu sedikit risih dan menggeser tempat duduknya. Namun gagal karena Yesung keburu menarik pinggang rampingnya.

"Engggg…" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bingung pada sikap Yesung yang sungguh berubah saat ini.

"_Oppa_ lelah,,,"

"Ekh?" Ryeowook yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yesung menyandarkan kepala besarnya di pundak kecilnya segera bergeser membuat Yesung hampir jatuh karena tidak memiliki tempat bersender.

"_Aigoo_… wae wook-ie?"

"_Oppa_ tidak akan tinggal disini kan?" tanya Ryeowook sakratis pada Yesung.

"_Aigoo_… _oppa_ tidak memiliki tempat tinggal Wookie-ah," ucap Yesung mencoba mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Kini jari-jari mungilnya mencoba membelai rambut Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, _oppa_ yang bayar Listrik, air dengan persediaan makan?" tanya Ryeowook polos pada Yesung yang hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang bisa dikatakan seringai.

"Bagaimana kalau _oppa_ yang membayar semuanya? Hmmm termasuk apartement ini?" tawar Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi Wookie harus jadi 'istri' _oppa_ sekarang ne?"

**Blushhh /**

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya aliran darahnya berkumpul diwajah manisnya membuat Yesung kini mengangkat wajah mungil itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"_Aigoo_… imutnya. Kalau begitu hari ini kita makan diluar ne? _oppa_ yang traktir," tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook-ie… Wook-ie sakit _noona_. Dia tidak sadarkan diri, hembusan nafasnya begitu panas" panik Yesung saat mendapati Ryeowook masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menguhubungi Heehcul. Tapi makianlah yang didapatnya sebelum mendapatkan nasehat.

"Tenang _ppabo_! Tadi malam kau bawa Ryeowook kemana heoh?"

"Maksud _noona_?" tanya Yesung yang bingung.

"_Aigoo_ Yesungie," keluh Heehcul yang sudah bisa menebak penyebab Ryeowook yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuh yang panas.

"Kau cukup kompres dia ne? beri dia obat demam, dan setelah itu carikan obat flu, aku yakin setelah sakitnya sembuh nantinya dia akan flu," jelas Heechul membuat Yesung menurut.

Yah! _Yeojya_ manis itu tidak terbiasa dengan udara malam di musim dingin, apalagi saat ini Tokyo masih bersalju. Ia akan sakit dan kemudian flu. Sedangkan tadi malam mereka sampai dua jam berjalan berkeliling melewati salju yang dengan senang hati menyerang mereka.

"_Umma_…" igau Ryeowook yang kini mulai di kompres oleh Yesung. _Namja_ itu menatap sosok manis dengan selimut ungu yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Jari-jari mungilnya berjalan pelan mengelus rambut Ryeowook guna memberikan suasana aman untuk Ryeowook.

"_oppa_ ada disini, _mianhaeyo ne_?" ucap Yesung menyesal karena tidak mengetahui permasalahan Ryeowook.

Bahkan mengenai kenyataan penyakit lama Ryeowook. Heechul-lah yang memberi tahunya sehingga membuatnya meninggalkan Seoul University dan mengikuti test masuk Tokyo University. Beruntunglah Yesung karena dia sedikit menguasai bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih.

Salju Tokyo sudah mulai berkurang, karena sebentar lagi adalah awal musim semi, awal dari sekolah baru untuk Ryeowook. Dua minggu lagi Ryeowook akan memasuki sekolah barunya di Tokyo internasional School. Berbeda dengan Yesung, Tokyo university bahkan sudah memulai perkuliahan di bulan february, sehingga _namja_ tampan itu harus menunggu sampai dibukanya pendaftaran kedua dengan bulan september awal perkuliahan.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

'_Aigoo_… aku ini tidak bisa masak! Aku harus minta bantuan pada siapa?' gumamnya saat keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Ia segera meraih ponsel di saku celananya untuk menghubugi seseorang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Akhh kepalaku rasanya berat, pasti karena tadi kami keluar malam.

Kompres?

Kurasakan sebuah handuk hangat bertengger di kening-ku. Cukup lama aku berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk duduk dan berdiri. Sepertinya tubuhku melemah karena sakit ini.

Segera kulangkahkan kaki mungilku menuju keluar kamar, mencoba mencari sosok yang kemarin mengikutiku ke Tokyo. Aku berharap aku tidak bermimpi mengenai hal itu.

"Akhh," lenguhku karena merasa sakit di kepala.

_"Akhhh, Jijja? Awwww akhh mianhae Ming, buburnya masih panas," _samar-samar aku mendengar suara Yesung _oppa_.

'Ming?' apa Yesung _oppa_ membawa orang ke apartement kami?

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju dapur, asal suara baritone itu. Kepalaku semakin sakit melihat pemandangan didepanku, _namja_ yang baru saja kemarin mengatakan menginginkan aku menjadi istri-nya kini sedang berdua bersama seorang _yeojya_ yang tidak asing untukku. Kenapa _yeojya_ itu ada disini? Bukankah dia sedang dirawat dirumahnya? Sebegitukah dia mencintai Yesung _oppa_ sampai ikut datang ke Tokyo?

Karena tidak ingin larut dengan apa yang kulihat, segera saja kulangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilku keluar apartement.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kini tatapan _yeojya_ itu kosong, masih dengan pakaian tidurnya ia duduk di bangku taman di sekitar apartemnnya. Mata caramel-nya menatap lurus kearah burung-burung merpati. Rasa sakit membuatnya sedikit mencoba mengatur aktifitasnya. Mata indah itu kini mengalirkan cairan bening, baru beberapa saat lalu ia berharap ini tidak mimpi, tapi sekarang ia lebih berharap semua hanya mimpi. Suara tawa Yesung dengan seorang _yeojya_ di dapur apartement-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung kembali kekamar Ryeowook. Namun mata obsidian-nya tidak menangkap adanya bayangan Ryeowook di ruangan itu, rasa panik mulai menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu. Segera ia meletakkan asal bubur yang baru saja di masaknya dan berlari keluar kamar, mendapati pintu apartement yang terbuka.

Dengan langkah gusar, _namja_ tampan itu berlari mencari sosok _yeojya_ manis yang baru beberapa waktu di tinggalkannya sebentar. Ia memelankan langkahnya sata melihat sosok _yeojya_ manis yang dicarinya tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman di taman dekat apartement-nya.

Ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat sosok itu dari belakang, namun langkahnya semakin cepat saat menyadari sesuatu akan terjadi.

Pluk

Yesung sangat tepat waktu, kepala Ryeowook yang oleng akhirnya jatuh di pundaknya dan tidak membentur bangku taman. Namun _namja_ itu terkejut saat mendapati air mata mengalir dari mata Ryeowook yang kini terpejam. Nafas yang begitu hangat berhembus dari hidung mancung Ryeowook.

'Kau kenapa _chagiya_?' batin Yesung mengarahkan jari-jari mungilnya untuk ikut melingkar di leher jenjang milik Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan wajanya menatap Ryeowook yang kini tertidur dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir mungilnya.

Dengkuran halus itu sedikit berhenti karena Yesung menciumnya sekilas. Ia hanya tersenyum mendapati sosok polos Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur.

**.**

**..*..**

**.**

"_Aigoo_… kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Kangin-ah? Aku harus segera pulang, _umma_ pasti akan mencariku," ucap Yesung kecil pada Kangin yang masih menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju sebuah toko tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Hanya sebentar Yesung-ie, hanya ingin membeli ice cream untuk Wook-ie, kemarin aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya," ucap Kangin kemudian memesan ice cream vannila.

Kini kedua _namja_ kecil itu berjalan beriringan sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Kenapa kau membelikannya ice cream?" tanya Yesung pada Kangin.

"dia dongsaengku yang terbaik. Dia malaikat kecil kami" Kangin menghentikan ucapannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam membuat Yesung memperhatikannya.

"Jadi Wook-ie harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang disukainya,"

"Ekh?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan Kangin.

"Wook-ie sangat suka ice cream vannila dari toko itu, makanya aku beli untuknya," cengir Kangin membuat Yesung bergumam kesal karena tindakannya yang dipersulit dalam kata-kata.

"Apa susahnya bilang kalau Wook-ie suka ice cream," kesalnya pada Kangin.

"Hahhaa sudahlah, itu bus-mu sudah datang," tunjuk Kangin pada bus berwarna orange yang akan di tumpangi Yesung untuk kembali kerumahnya.

**.**

**..*..**

**.**

"Eunghhh…" Yesung segera memandang pada Ryeowook yang baru saja melenguh dan menggerakkan kepalanya. Merasa _yeojya_ manis itu akan segera bangun, Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha memberi rasa nyaman agar Ryeowook kembali tertidur. Sungguh saat ini _namja_ itu menyukai saat seperti ini.

"Nghhh… _oppa_?" tapi sayangnya _yeojya_ itu keburu sadar.

"Awww," Rintih Ryeowook karena syal merah Yesung masih mengikat mereka berdua.

"Kalau masih mau tidur, tidurlah _chagiya_. Nanti _oppa_ yang akan memindahkanmu" ucap Yesung dengan sentuhan lembut jari-jarinya pada rambut lembut Ryeowook.

"Wa-Wae _chagiya_?" panik Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook menangis mengeluarkan butiran bening dari mata caramel-nya. Segera ia berusaha menghapus air mata Ryeowook. Seketika itu rasa panas langsung menjalar di jari-jarinya.

"_Oppa_.. Hiks… kenapa _oppa_ hiks membawa Sungmin ke apartement kita?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook.

Otak Yesung masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Ryeowook sampai sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

'kau pasti mengigau' batin Yesung kemudian memeluk Ryeowook yang masih menangis.

"Sssssttt _uljima chagi_, kau pasti salah. Mana mungkin _oppa_ membawanya kesini, Sungmin itu sudah dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan lagi mereka ada di Seoul dan kita di Tokyo," jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar _oppa_ bicara dengannya di dapur," bela Ryeowook yang masih seidikit terisak.

Ryeowook mendongangkan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah merahnya karena demam menatap Yesung.

"_Aigoo_… kenapa kau begitu lucu heoh?" Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook membenamkan kepala mungil itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Dengar ne? tadi _oppa_ memang bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel, tapi itu bukan Sungmin, itu JaeMing. Teman _oppa_ yang sangat pandai memasak. Kau tahu _oppa_ tidak bisa memasak kan?" mendengar penjelasan yang begitu lembut itu membuat Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu.

'Wook-ie ppabo! Aku kan sedang sakit, pasti itu hanya perasaan negative saja' batinnya mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang kembali ke apartement ne? buburnya pasti sudah dingin," ucap Yesung sedikit menyesal pada Ryeowook.

"Hng… ne opp,,, gyaaaa apa yang _oppa_ lakukan?" teriak Ryeowook yang masih terdengar begitu lemah karena Yesung kini menggendongnya bridal style, masih dengan syal yang menyatu. Mengakitbatkan Ryeowook mau tidak mau harus menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di leher Yesung. Tangannya melingkar di leher Yesung dan berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"_Aigoo_… _yeojya_chigu _oppa_ begitu imut," bisik Yesung lembut pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_ yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah hari ini ne?" pinta Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung ragu.

"_Oppa_ tidak berniat mendekati _tannin Sensei_ kan?" tuduh Ryeowook membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

"Jangan bodoh _chagiya_, _oppa_ dengar _tannin sensei_-mu itu _namja_. _Oppa_ juga ingin ke Tokyo university mencari info test masuknya," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung untuk berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement mereka saat ini.

Keduanya kini berjalan menyusuri jalanan khusus untuk pejalan kaki dengan tangan yang bertautan. Wangi bunga sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan kuncupnya menjadi pelangkap kebahagiaan Ryeowook hari ini.

"Kalau sudah mekar banyak, kita ketaman Ueno ne _oppa_?" pinta Ryeowook mengajak Yesung ke taman Ueno, taman yang menjadi tempat berkumpul penduduk Tokyo saat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran.

"_Oppa_ akan mengajak Wook-ie ke suatu tempat yang lebih indah dari itu, taman Ueno begitu ramai, pasti tidak akan indah lagi," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Aigoo_… jangan berpose seimut itu kalau tidak mau _oppa_ cium ne?" goda Yesung yang tidak lama kemudian langsung mencium bibir Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu membualatkan matanya dan segera menundukkan kepala saat dirasakan wajahnya sudah kembali memerah karena ulah Yesung.

"Pohon sakura di istana kekaisaran Tokyo itu lebih bagus _chagi_," ucap Yesung kembali menarik pergelangan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jijja? _Oppa_ akan mengajak Wook-ie kesana?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Ne,,, tapi setelah _oppa_ mengikuti ujian masuk Tokyo university ne?" mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung mem-pout bibirnya kesal karena kalau harus menunggu test masuk Yesung itu berarti musim gugur dan bukan musim semi.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"pasti bisa! Hwaiting… Yesung _oppa_ pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik," semangat Ryeowook menggepalkan kedua tangannya menghadap Yesung yang kini sudah tertawa melihat tingkah imut Ryeowook.

"Ne, pulang sekolah hari ini mampirlah ke Kyusuu café, _oppa_ mulai kerja disana untuk sementara waktu," ucap Yesung kemudian menarik Ryeowok dan memeluk tubuh _yeojya_ manis itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ganbatte!" semangat Ryeowook memasuki sekolah barunya. Ia memulai perkenalan dengan teman barunya sebelum mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru. Walau siswa pindahan dan sudah kelas tiga, Ryeowook masih harus mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru di Tokyo internasional School.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sungai Sumida ya?" gumam Yesung saat setelah mendapatkan informasi pendaftaran tes masuk Tokyo university dan kini _namja_ tampan itu tengah berjalan menuju Kyusuu café tempannya akan bekerja sampai menunggu Ryeowook yang selesai belajar sampai jam empat sore.

_Namja_ tampan itu baru saja menadaptkan info mengenai pesta kembang api terbesar saat akhir sabtu di setiap bulan juli. Ia berharap bisa memperlihatkan keindahan itu pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Tokyo University, aku… akan kupastikan aku lulus…" gumam Yesung kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Beberapa tahun lalu aku titip dongsaengku padamu, tapi kau sebagai seorang ksatria _Yesung_ie. Sekarang kau adalah pangeran yang akan melindungi uri _Ryeowook_-ie._

_Jaga dia karena _Ryeowook_-ie adalah malaikat kecil kami, lindungi dia dan beri dia kasih sayang. Cintai dia dengan semua perasaan kasih sayangmu. _

_"Hyung percaya kan pada _Yesung_ hyung?"_

_"Ne, Hyung percaya pada hyung-mu, dia pasti bisa menjaga dongsaeng hyung karena dia mencintainya."_

_"Sekarang kalian bisa tenang kan? Bisa kembali ke tempat seharusnya dan melakukannya sekarang?"_

_"Ne angel"_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sekarang seorang _yeojya_ cantik tengah berjongkok menghadap makam Kangin, _yeojya_ cantik itu tengah tersenyum sembari meletakkan bungan tulip di sisi makam sang adik.

"Ryeowook-ie sudah sehat. Dia menemukan kebahagiaannya. Kau bisa tenang Kangin-ie. Sekarang, buatlah kehidupan baru untukmu sendiri tapi jangan lupakan kami, kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, _noona_ menyayangimu." lirih Heechul menyeka air mata yang melesak dari mata indahnya.

"Chul-ie? Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Kau lihat itu? Itu bunga poppy merah, ada yang mengatakan ini merupakan pertanda reinkarnasi. Kangin-ie pasti sedang menjalani masa itu," sebuah senyum terukir dari seorang _namja_ tampan yang selalu bisa membuat hati Heehcul menjadi tenang.

"Ne Han, aku berharap begitu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Aigoo_… _oppa_? Ini bunga apa? Kenapa tumbuh disini?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja mampir ke café tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Hng? Ini kan bunga poppy?" ucap seorang _namja_ yang juga berasal dari korea dan merupakan teman kerja Yesung saat melihat bunga poppy merah tumbuh di salah satu pot di jendela café mereka.

"Bunga poppy?" tanya Yesung membeokan ucapan temannya.

"Ne Yesung-ie, ada yang mengatakan bunga poppy itu pertanda reikarnasi. Mungkin saat ini ada seseorang yang kalian sayangi tengah mengalami reinkarnasi," jelas teman Yesung membuat Ryeowoook dan Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang _oppa_ pikirkan?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Ne," jawab _yeojya_ manis itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya berdoa untuk seseorang.

'selamat datang kembali' ucap keduanya dalam hati dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook-ie ah, kalau kau sempat kau mainlah kerumah Haelboji di Saitama ne? Jae_ imo_ baru saja melahirkan bayi kembar _yeojya_,"

"_jijja umma_?" tanya Ryeowook pada sang _umma_ yang baru saja menghubunginya.

"Ne, beberapa menit lalu haelboji menghubungi _umma_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kini Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

"sabtu ini kita ke Saitama ne _oppa_? Aku mau melihat Kangin _oppa_," ucapnya memeluk pergelangan tangan Yesung manja.

"Dengar Wookie-ah, namanya bukan Kangin dan lagi mereka itu _yeojya_ semua," jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook. Dalam hati ia juga berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah reinkarnasi _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kim Taeyeon dan Lee Sunkyu arra?" jelas Yesung pada pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi tetap saja harus kesana," Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya imut membuat Yesung harus mengeram frustasi dengan perlakuan Ryeowook.

"Ne, sabtu ini kita kesana ne?"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sebuah cerita dari dalam kehidupan, kebahagiaan tidak selalu menghampiri seseorang, ada kalanya air mata kesedihan menjadi akhir sebuah perjalanan hidup. Namun masih di atas langit yang sama mereka menunggu akhir kebahagiaan untuk harapan mereka. Saat harapan itu terpenuhi, walau tidak bisa disentuh, mereka memiliki cara lain untuk menyentuhnya. Lahir dalam sosok yang berbeda dan menemukan harapan dari kehidupan yang lalu.

Bahagialah karena jauh di atas sana, ada mereka yang berharap untuk kita. Mereka mengawasi dan mencba memperingatkan harapan mereka.

**end**

**Gyaaaa akhirnya tamat, sebenarnya gak rela ini tamat :D**

**tapi sudah kehabisan ide. Wkwkwk**

note:

tannin sensei : wali kelas dalam bahasa jepang

dan semua tempat yang saya sebutin itu memang ada di tokyo dan sekelilingnya :D

jadwal perkuliahan yang saya jelaskan itupun juga benar. karena jepang berdasarkan musim.

**Bengkulu sekarang tengah di landa 'panas' membara. Cuaca begitu terik membuat author rasanya terpanggang tapi jemuran pakaian saya kering dalam setengah hari. Wkwkw**

**Ne, yang udah maksa minta chapter08 jangan Cuma nagih dna baca. Tapi review ne? bagi yang gak punya akun FFn author udah bukain anonymous review kok :D maaf untuk typo karena pengeditan sekali dan ditemani udara terik**

**sekarang Review ne? sampai jumpa di next ff :D **

**#keepwriting**


End file.
